Le choix de Sam
by Mia632
Summary: Samantha Carter se retrouve face à un choix qui pourrait changer le reste de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Encore une « nouvelle » fic sortit de derrière les fagots )

La seule chose que j'ai modifié est le titre qui à l' origine est « le choix d'une nouvelle vie »

J'ai laissé le reste tel quel. C'est loin d'être parfait, sans aucun doute bourré de fautes, syntaxes etc mais c'était ma façon d'écrire de l'époque et même si aujourd'hui je suis sur un style complètement différent, je trouverais ça dommage de retravailler un texte du passé avec ma vision d'aujourd'hui.

Seul la toute fin que je n'ai jamais écrite, et qui par la force des choses va bien devoir être écrite maintenant :D Sera réfèrente de mon style actuel.

Sam regarda pour la énième fois la plaquette rectangulaire qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Une petite croix au milieu de celle-ci indiquait que le test était positif. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune erreur ou du moins s'il y en avait une elle était infime et pour cela elle devrait aller consulter Janet. Mais elle ne s'en sentait pas encore capable. Elle se laissa glisser par terre et se prit la tête entre ses mains en essayant tant bien que mal de refouler les larmes qui glissaient déjà lentement le long de ses joues. Puis elle poussa un profond soupir et posa ses mains sur son ventre encore plat. Alors elle se souvint.

C'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois. Ils étaient en mission sur P4x325, une planète semblable à la terre et aux coutumes très hospitalières. Ils y étaient restaient plusieurs jours et la veille de leur retour sur terre, leurs nouveaux amis et alliés les avaient conviés à un festin en leur honneur. D'ordinaire, ils ne se laissaient jamais aller lors de ce genre de fête surtout lorsqu'ils étaient en mission. Mais l'ambiance était à la détente et au plaisir et cette boisson locale qu'on leur servit durant toute la soirée n'arrangea rien à l'état de nos 4 amis. Vers la fin de la soirée même Teal'c avait du mal à tenir debout. Les autres avaient perdu le fil des événements depuis déjà bien longtemps. Le lendemain Sam s'était réveillée à demi dévêtue, allongée contre son colonel. Le premier instant de panique avait cédé la place à un sentiment de déni. Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne se souvenaient de ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit, ils firent le choix de ne jamais en reparler et d'oublier ce qui avait pu se passer cette nuit. Quoi qu'il se fut passé. Cette décision n'avait pas été sans leur rappeler le choix qu'ils avaient déjà du faire quelques années auparavant, lors du test Zatarks.

Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé depuis.

Ni du test, ni de cette nuit.

Mais voilà qu'à présent les événements qu'ils avaient voulu cacher revenaient au galop et menaçaient de mettre en péril la stabilité que Sam avait réussi à bâtir depuis la disparition de sa mère. Pour la première fois depuis des années la jeune femme se sentait complètement déboussolée et ce sentiment de vulnérabilité lui faisait encore plus peur que toute une armée de Goaou'lds à combattre.

Le lendemain Sam arriva en retard au briefing ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

En la voyant entrer dans la salle où se déroulait la réunion, le colonel O'neill s'apprêta à lui envoyer une petite pique de sa composition mais il s'abstint de justesse en remarquant la pâleur et les traits tirés de son major.

Sam : Général, veuillez m'excuser pour ce retard.

Le général Hammond ne répondit pas et fit signe au major de s'asseoir. Celle-ci prit place près de son colonel. Le briefing se déroula sans encombre malgré le silence inhabituel du major. Le colonel ne quittait pas des yeux son second. Cela ne lui ressemblait déjà pas d'arriver en retard et son refus de parler ne venait que s'ajouter à son étrange comportement. Le major Carter était une femme de caractère qui ne se laissait jamais abattre quelle que soit la situation. C'est pourquoi le colonel ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu la déstabiliser à ce point. A la fin de la réunion le général se leva ainsi que ses deux officiers.

Hammond : Bien, si personne n'a rien à ajouter ( lançant un coup d'œil en direction du major) vous pouvez disposer. On se retrouve dans trente minutes en salle d'embarquement.

Sam s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par le général.

Hammond : Major, je peux vous voir quelques instants

Sam : Il y a un problème mon général ?

Hammond : C'est exactement la question que j'allais vous poser, major.

Sam : ( feignant la surprise) Que voulez-vous dire mon général ?

Hammond : Et bien nous n'avons pas été habitués à vous voir arriver en retard lors d'un briefing et de plus vous n'avez pas prononcé un mot de toute la réunion ; alors je me demandais s'il ne s'était pas passé quelque chose ou si vous aviez quelques problèmes…

Sam : Je n'ai aucun problème mon général

Hammond : Vous en êtes certaine Sam ?

Sam : Parfaitement mon général

Hammond : (voyant qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus de la jeune femme) Bien dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer.

Après avoir fait le salut militaire Sam quitta la salle suivit par le regard soucieux de son supérieur.

Dans le vestiaire des hommes, Jack, Teal'c et Daniel étaient en train de se préparer pour la mission.

Daniel : Vous ne trouvez pas que Sam a un comportement bizarre depuis ce matin. Elle n'a pas déballé un mot pendant le briefing, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

Teal'c : Le major a peut-être un problème.

Jack ne disait rien mais à son regard soucieux, on pouvait aisément deviner que lui aussi se posait des questions sur son second.

De son côté, Sam était partie se changer dans le vestiaire des femmes. Elle finissait d'enfiler sa tenue de combat quand elle fut soudain prise d'un haut le cœur. Elle eut juste le temps de se précipiter vers les toilettes avant de régurgiter tout son petit déjeuner. Quand elle se sentit un peu mieux, elle s'assit par terre en essayant de respirer calmement. Elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse et cela n'arrangeait rien à son état. Elle resta un long moment dans cette position craignant que le moindre mouvement ne vienne à nouveau troubler son estomac déjà suffisamment tourmenté. Finalement se fut l'appel de son nom dans les haut-parleurs de la base qui la forcèrent à se lever.

LE MAJOR CARTER EST ATTENDUE EN SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT JE REPETE LE MAJOR CARTER EST ATTENDUE EN SALLE D'EMBARQUEMENT

Sam se leva tant bien que mal tant sa tête tournée. Elle devait se ressaisir si elle voulait partir en mission, mais l'angoisse qui la tenaillait depuis plusieurs jours ne cessait de lui torturait les entrailles et l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Elle se passa un rapide coup d'eau sur le visage et partit rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. A son arrivée devant la porte des étoiles elle eut droit à quelques regards surpris mais à aucuns commentaires de la part de ses compagnons.

Le général Hammond leur souhaita bonne chance et ils traversèrent la porte des étoiles. Le voyage sembla durer une éternité au major et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre côté elle sentit son estomac se nouait à nouveau. Cependant elle réussit à garder un visage neutre pour ne pas alerter ses amis.

Jack : Alors Carter ou est-ce qu'on va ?

Sam : La sonde indiquait un village au nord-nord-est à environ une dizaine de kilomètres de la porte mon colonel.

Jack : Très bien, alors en route les enfants !

Ils se mirent donc en route mais bien vite Sam du ralentir le pas. Elle sentait son estomac se soulever et sa tête commençait à tourner dangereusement. Le colonel qui s'était retourné vers son second pour lui poser une question remarqua aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme était beaucoup trop pâle et semblait au bord de l'épuisement.

Jack : Carter ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais soudain tout se brouilla autour d'elle. Elle tendit les bras en avant comme pour saisir quelque chose mais ne rencontra que du vide. Elle eut encore le temps de sentir deux bras ferme qui la retenaient dans sa chute et se fut le noir complet.

O'neill eut juste le temps d'arriver près de son major pour la recevoir contre lui. Il la saisit délicatement et l'allongea sur le sol.

Jack : Daniel, passez-moi la gourde !

Le jeune archéologue ouvrit son sac et tendit l'objet requis au colonel. Celui-ci sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et l'imbiba d'eau. Puis il tamponna doucement le visage de son second avec.

Jack : Carter ! Sam, vous m'entendez ?

Celle-ci émit un léger gémissement et entrouvrit ses longs cils. La lumière du soleil l'ébloui un cours instant et elle referma les yeux. A nouveau elle entendit murmurer son prénom. La voix qui lui parvenait semblait lourde d'angoisse. La jeune femme se força à rouvrir les yeux. Trois visages penchaient au-dessus d'elle la fixait avec inquiétude.

Sam : Mon…colonel…

Jack : (d'une voix rassurante) Tout va bien Carter. Vous vous êtes juste évanouie.

Daniel : Sans doute à cause de la chaleur.

Jack : Vous êtes sur d'avoir mangé convenablement ses derniers jours ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et posa une main sur son ventre d'un air inquiet. Ses coéquipiers se méprirent sur son geste.

Daniel : Vous avez mal au ventre Sam ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête et déglutit péniblement. Les trois hommes se regardèrent d'un air significatif.

Jack : Allez, on rentre à la maison.

Sam, qui avait entre temps recouvrait entièrement ses esprits, chercha à se redresser mais ses jambes étaient encore vacillantes. Jack et Daniel se précipitèrent d'un seul mouvement pour la soutenir mais elle se dégagea, légèrement énervée.

Sam : Mon colonel, je vais bien, je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire que nous rentrions.

Jack : Ne discutez pas major. C'est un ordre

A contre-cœur elle les suivit mais refusa toute aide pour marcher.

Arrivé en salle d'embarquement, le colonel ordonna à son second de se rendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie. Celle-ci s'exécuta, sachant que de toute façon elle devrait y passer un jour ou l'autre. Et puis le doute et l'attente jouaient beaucoup trop sur ses nerfs. Maintenant, elle voulait savoir. Ce fut donc d'un pas décidé qu'elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Janet l'examina un long moment en lui posant plusieurs questions d'ordre médical auquel la jeune femme répondit le plus brièvement possible. Puis elle lui fit une prise de sang et conseilla à son amie de se reposer un peu, le temps qu'elle ait les résultats d'analyse.

Sam s'allongea sur un des lits de l'infirmerie et ferma les yeux. Elle était épuisée mais ne parvint pas à dormir. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle sentait qu'elle ne pourrait s'apaiser tant qu'elle n'en trouverait pas les réponses.

Le docteur Frazier revint comme promis quelques instants plus tard. Sam qui somnolait légèrement, ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement à son entrée. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Janet s'approcha du lit de Sam.

Janet : ( après une brève hésitation) Vous êtes enceinte Sam.

La jeune femme s'était attendue à ce diagnostic, c'est pourquoi elle se contenta de fermer les yeux en hochant lentement la tête.

Janet : Vous étiez au courant ? (nouvel hochement de tête) Dans ce cas pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venue me voir plus tôt ?

La jeune militaire ne répondit pas et son regard se perdit dans le vide.

Janet : (posant une main sur l'épaule de Sam) Tout va bien Sam ?

Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et avait visiblement du mal à contrôler le flot de sentiments qui l'assaillait.

Sam : Je suis désolée. Je ne sais plus du tout ou j'en suis en ce moment.

Janet : Je sais et c'est parfaitement normal dans votre situation. Ecoutez, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je vais aller voir le général pour qu'il vous accorde une semaine de congé. Rassurez-vous je ne lui en donnerais pas le véritable motif. Je lui dirais juste que vous êtes un peu surmenez c'est derniers temps ci et que vous avez besoin de vous reposer. Quant à vous, profitez de cette semaine pour vous reposer et prendre du recul. Quelle que soit la décision que vous prendrez elle ne doit pas être prise à la légère et vous n'êtes pas en état de la prendre pour le moment.

Ca va aller ?

Sam : (s'essuyant les yeux du revers de sa main) Oui, merci Janet.

Janet : Il n'y a pas de quoi, nous sommes amies, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes et les deux amies s'enlacèrent avec tendresse.

Janet : n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a le moindre problème cette semaine.

Sam : Encore merci, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Janet : Prenez soin de vous, ça devrait me suffire. Maintenant filez. Ont se revoit dans une semaine.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Sam failli rentrer dans son colonel. Elle bredouilla une vague excuse et s'apprêta à passer son chemin mais il avait eut le temps d'apercevoir ses yeux rougis et les traces sombres qu'avaient laissé les larmes sur ses joues. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à lui faire face.

Jack : Carter, il y a un problème ?

Il était la dernière personne à qui elle avait envie de parler de son problème. Peut-être parce qu'il en était en partie responsable. Elle voulut se dégager mais il la tenait fermement. La jeune femme sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle se libéra de l'emprise de son colonel d'un geste brusque qui le laissa perplexe.

Jack : Carter que…

Sam (d'un ton froid et dur) Laissez-moi passer mon colonel, je dois partir.

Il la regarda s'en aller avec un regard de totale incompréhension. Janet avait assisté à la scène du seuil de l'infirmerie. Jack se retourna vers elle.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Janet : Oh, vous le saurez bien assez tôt mon colonel, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on va en avoir pour un petit bout de temps.

Jack : De quoi ?

Janet : (avec un sourire ironique) De ses sautes d'humeurs.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons laissant le colonel en plan, totalement déconcerté par la réaction des deux femmes.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam était assise sur son canapé, les genoux repliés sous son menton. Son regard était perdu dans le vide mais son visage exprimait une intense réflexion. Depuis qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle de sa grossesse, pas un seul instant ne s'était écoulé sans qu'elle ne pense au petit être qui vivait dans son ventre.

Vers la fin de la semaine, elle avait pris sa décision. Contre toute attente, elle garderait son bébé. Elle connaissait les risques qu'encourraient son colonel et elle-même si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il était le père de son enfant, c'est pourquoi elle prit également la décision de ne pas lui révéler sa paternité, ni à lui, ni à personne d'autre. De toute façon, elle savait sa relation avec son supérieur sans issue. Ils n'avaient jamais dépassé le stade du simple flirt et ne le dépasseraient sans doute jamais, elle ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Trop de choses les opposaient et les empêchaient d'être ensemble. Cependant, elle se sentait capable d'assumer son rôle de mère célibataire et pensait pouvoir - malgré son état - garder son statut militaire.

La semaine suivante, Sam était de retour à la base. Elle se rendit directement à l'infirmerie, espérant y trouver Janet. Celle-ci s'occupait d'un soldat mais dès qu'elle vit la jeune femme, elle confia son patient à une infirmière et alla à sa rencontre.

Janet : Alors Sam, comment allez-vous ?

Sam : Je vais bien, merci.

Janet regarda son amie avec insistance et celle-ci lui sourit.

Sam : Je vais le garder.

Janet : Oh, Sam c'est merveilleux. Je suis certaine que vous avez fait le bon choix.

Sam était rassurée, elle savait qu'elle pourrait au moins compter sur une personne durant sa grossesse et par la suite.

Janet : Sam, je vous conseillerai de le dire le plus tôt possible aux autres. Vous savez, ils se sont fais énormément de soucis pour vous toute cette semaine, il serait peut-être temps de les rassurer.

Sam : (une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix) Je ne sais pas comment ils vont le prendre ?

Janet : (d'une voix rassurante) Sam, se sont vos amis, je suis certaine qu'ils seront heureux pour vous autant que je le suis et qu'ils vous soutiendront.

Sam : J'espère de tout cœur que vous avait raison. Bon et bien je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

Janet : Juste une dernière question avant que vous partiez.

Sam se retourna vers son amie. Janet semblait légèrement gênée.

Janet : Sam, qui est son père ?

La jeune femme s'était attendue à cette question et elle avait déjà une réponse toute faite.

Sam : Il y a environ un mois, j'ai eu la visite d'un vieil ami d'université. Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble. C'est lui le père.

Janet : Allez-vous le mettre au courant ?

Sam : Je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas le genre d'homme à avoir une petite vie bien rangée avec une femme et des enfants.

Janet : Je vois. Remarquez, il n'est pas le seul. Je vous connais suffisamment pour savoir que vous ne supporterez pas d'avoir une petite vie bien rangée, et ce n'est pas le fait d'avoir un enfant qui y changera quelque chose.

Sam : ( en souriant ) On verra bien.

Sam se dirigea d'abord vers le bureau du général. Elle frappa à la porte, priant pour qu'il soit seul. Heureusement s'était le cas.

Ils restèrent un long moment à parler, le général refusant toute communication extérieure. Quand elle ressortit, une bonne demi-heure plus tard, la jeune femme se sentait un peu mieux, bien que le plus dur lui restait encore à faire. Elle ignorait comment ses amis allaient réagir à la nouvelle et craignait qu'ils ne la rejettent. Les perdre serait une épreuve supplémentaire qu'elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir assumer. Les trois membres de sg1 se trouvaient en grande conversation dans la salle de repos. En fait s'était surtout le colonel O'neill et Daniel qui animaient la discussion, Teal'c se contentant de les regarder de son air d'éternel impassible. Un sourcil levé exprimait tout de même son incompréhension face au débat quelque peu bruyant de ses deux compagnons. Sam sourit devant la scène, ces deux là ne changeraient jamais. Teal'c remarqua soudain la présence du major Carter et la salua poliment d'un hochement de tête. Les deux autres se retournèrent d'un même élan pour voir à qui s'adressait le jaffa.

Daniel : Sam !

Sam : Bonjour Daniel. (petit signe de tête vers Jack) Mon colonel.

Jack : (même geste) major.

Teal'c : Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, major Carter.

Sam : Merci Teal'c. Moi aussi je suis contente d'être revenue.

Jack : Ben dans ce cas pourquoi êtes-vous partie ?

La franchise de son supérieur la prenait une fois de plus de cours. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur résonner dans sa poitrine et avait la désagréable impression que ses amis les percevaient aussi.

Sam : Justement j'aimerai vous parler de ça.

Jack : De quoi ?

Sam : De la raison de mon absence cette semaine.

Jack : Aaah.

Sam ne savait pas du tout comment annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis. Le dire à Janet et au général lui avait semblait tellement plus facile en comparaison. Elle respira un grand coup, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

Jack : Alors de quoi voulez vous nous parler ? J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec des trucs scientifiques parce que j'ai déjà eu ma dose avec l'archéologie cette semaine…

Daniel : (vexé) Et si vous la laissiez parler peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous dire de quoi il s'agit ?

Jack : Mais je la laisse parler !

Daniel : Non, vous êtes toujours en train de l'interrompre !

Jack : C'est faux ! Et je vous rappelle que c'est vous le grand bavard de l'équipe, pas moi !

Daniel : Mais c'est vous qui coupez la parole à tout le monde !

Jack : Et c'est vous qui…

Sam : ( les coupant) Je suis enceinte.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent ont aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté dans la pièce. Jack et Daniel avaient gardé la bouche ouverte mais plus aucun son n'en sortait et même Teal'c semblait sous le choc. Se fut lui qui rompit le silence qui sembla durait une éternité pour les personnes présentes. Il s'avança vers Sam et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

Teal'c : Félicitation major Carter.

Sam : (dans un murmure) Merci Teal'c.

Cet échange parut ramener à la réalité les deux autres membres de l'équipe.

Jack : (respirant un grand coup) Et bien Carter, vous nous aviez habitué à pas mal de surprises depuis qu'on se connaît mais je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à celle-là.

La jeune femme essaya de sourire mais ses mâchoires semblaient soudées entre elles.

Daniel : (pragmatique) Allez-vous le garder Sam ?

Sous le regard interrogateur du jaffa, il crut bon de s'expliquer.

Daniel : Sur terre, les femmes peuvent décider d'interrompre leur grossesse si celle-ci n'est pas désirée. Dans ce cas, elles se font avorter. On enlève le fœtus du ventre de la mère quand celui si n'est encore qu'un embryon, ainsi ni lui ni la mère ne souffrent. C'est une opération qui se fait couramment aujourd'hui.

Teal'c : Sur Chulac, cette pratique serait considérée comme un acte de barbarie.

Jack : Carter ?

Sam : Si j'ai pris une semaine de congé c'était justement pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement et prendre ma décision.

Jack : (insistant) Qui est… ?

Sam : J'ai décidé de le garder.

Teal'c : Son père est-il au courant ?

Sam se sentait mal. Mentir à ses amis était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait faire mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son colonel et s'aperçut qu'il avait tiqué à la question du jaffa.

Sam : Non.

Daniel : Mais vous allez quand même le lui dire, non ?

Sam : Non Daniel. Son père... est un vieil ami d'université qui m'a rendu visite il y a quelques temps déjà. Nous avons juste passé une nuit ensemble. C'était une histoire sans lendemain.

Jack : Il vous a quand même laissé un petit…souvenir.

Sam : Justement mon colonel, c'est comme ça que veux le prendre, comme un souvenir qui me permettra de penser à lui quand je verrai mon enfant.

Elle n'avait pas menti. Ses mots lui venaient du fond du cœur et révélaient ses plus profonds sentiments. Ses amis s'en rendirent compte même s'ils ne saisirent pas exactement tout le sens que représentait cette phrase. La jeune femme avait les larmes aux yeux. Ses compagnons ne lui avaient pas encore vraiment dit ce qu'ils pensaient de son état et elle redoutait le pire. Daniel s'aperçut de son malaise et en devina la raison. Il s'approcha de son amie et la serra fort contre lui.

Daniel : (doucement) Tout va bien Sam, on ne vous laissera pas tomber.

Elle se raccrocha à lui et un flot de larmes se déversa lentement le long de ses joues.

Sam : Merci Daniel.

Jack, qui avait manifestement eu plus de mal que les autres à digérer la nouvelle, s'avança vers son second toujours dans les bras de Daniel et posa une main sur son épaule.

Jack : On n'a pas l'habitude de laisser ces amis derrière sois, Carter, quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Elle se sépara de Daniel pour sourire à son supérieur. Le silence s'installa entre les quatre amis, personne ne sachant que dire et comment réagir face à cette nouvelle situation. Jack décida de rompre ce silence qui commençait à devenir gênant.

Jack : On n'avait pas un briefing de prévu ce matin ?

Teal'c : C'est exact O'neill.

Daniel : Je crois bien que l'on va être en retard.

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle quand Daniel se retourna brusquement vers sa coéquipière. Sam sourit, ayant deviné à quoi penser son ami.

Sam : Ne vous en faites pas Daniel. Je reste dans l'équipe et je continue les missions tant que mon état me le permet, à conditions que celles-ci ne comprennent pas trop de risques bien-sûr.

Daniel : (souriant) Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de briefing et s'installèrent autour de la table. Daniel et Teal'c d'un côté, Sam et Jack de l'autre. Quelques instants plus tard, le général Hammond entra.

Hammond : Bien tout le monde est là ? On va pouvoir commencer. Je suppose que vous êtes déjà tous au courant pour le major ?

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

Hammond : ( souriant à Sam) Je viens d'avoir le président, il ne voit aucunes objections pour que vous gardiez votre poste au sein de sg1, tant que votre situation n'entraîne pas de complications bien sûr. Ah, et il vous passe ses félicitations.

Sam : Merci mon général.

Hammond : Vous continuerez donc les missions à conditions que celles-ci ne comprennent pas de risques pour vous et l'enfant et que vous ayez un suivi médical extrêmement serré avec Janet.

Sam : A vos ordres mon général.

Hammond : Vous allez partir sur p2z255, cette planète n'a relevé aucune trace de goaul'ds et elle pourrait faire une parfaite terre d'accueil. C'est ce que vous allez essayer de découvrir aujourd'hui. Cette mission est une mission de routine, je veux donc que vous soyez rentrés avant la fin de la journée. Des questions ? Bien vous pouvez disposer. Major, j'aimerai vous parler quelques instants.

Les autres sortirent de la salle tandis que Sam restait avec le général.

Hammond : Sam, souhaitez-vous que je fasse prévenir votre père ?

Sam réfléchit un instant avant de répondre.

Sam : Dites-lui de venir quand il le pourra, je lui annoncerai la nouvelle moi-même.

Hammond : Oui je comprends. Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Sam : Je dois avouer que je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps mais je vais bien. Janet m'a assuré que j'avais une santé parfaite et que le passage à travers la porte ne représentait aucun danger.

Hammond : Très bien. Je vais vous laisser aller vous préparer.

Sam : Merci mon général.

Sam quitta la salle et alla rejoindre ses compagnons.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam se trouvait dans son laboratoire quand l'alarme annonça l'arrivée imminente d'un visiteur. La jeune femme se précipita hors de son bureau et se rendit directement dans la salle de contrôle. Le général et le colonel O'neill s'y trouvaient déjà.

Sergent : Nous recevons un signal mon général. Se sont les Tokra's.

Hammond : Ouvrez l'iris. (se tournant vers Sam) Il doit s'agir de votre père, major.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire crispé. O'neill le remarqua.

Jack : Nerveuse Carter ?

Sam : Un peu je dois l'avouer.

Jack : Je suis sûr que votre père sera ravi d'apprendre la venue d'un nouveau petit Carter dans la famille

Sam : (souriant) Espérons-le.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jacob posait les pieds sur la passerelle de la salle d'embarquement. Le général, Jack et Sam vinrent à sa rencontre. Après avoir salué les deux hommes, le Tokra's se tourna vers sa fille.

Jacob : Sam, je suis content de te voir.

Sam : Moi aussi, papa.

Après une brève accolade, Jacob regarda sa fille dans les yeux.

Jacob : Il paraît que tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

Sam : Oui.

Jacob : Rien de grave j'espère ?

Sam : Non rassure-toi.

Hammond : Major, je laisse mon bureau à votre disposition.

Sam : Merci mon général.

Sam fit signe à son père de la suivre. Ce que fit celui-ci non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur vers son vieil ami. Le général Hammond lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule suivit d'un sourire énigmatique.

Une fois seuls, Jacob se tourna vers sa fille, de plus en plus indécis devant le mystère qui semblait planer autour d'elle.

Jacob : Sam, que se passe-t-il bon sang ?

Sam : Papa, tu va être grand-père pour la troisième fois.

Jacob : Que veux-tu dire ? La femme de Marc attend un enfant ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

Jacob : Mais qui… ? Sam, ne me dis pas que…

Sam : Si. Je suis enceinte papa.

Jacob : Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, je…Sam c'est merveilleux !

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Jacob : Tu ne pas savoir à quel point ça me fais plaisir, j'attends ce moment depuis tellement d'années. Mais…qui est son père ? J'espère que c'est un homme bien, capable de prendre soin de toi et du bébé.

Sam se détacha des bras de son père. Elle semblait gênée.

Jacob : Qu'y a-t-il, Sam ?

Sam lui raconta ce qu'elle avait déjà dit aux autres quelques jours auparavant. Son père sembla s'en accommoder bien que l'idée que sa fille élève seule son enfant ne l'enthousiasma guère.

Jacob : Si tu es sur de ton choix je n'ai rien à dire à part te souhaiter d'être heureuse ma fille.

Sam : Je le suis papa.

Jacob : Alors je suis heureux pour toi, Sam.

Sam : Merci. Vas-tu rester un peu ?

Jacob : Non, je suis désolé ma chérie, je dois partir en mission dans quelques heures. Mais je te promets de revenir te voir bientôt.

Quelques semaines plus tard, sg1 se trouvait sur p5x358, une planète aux caractéristiques étonnantes mais viable pour l'homme. Elle abritait un peuple pacifiste avec qui sg1 avait rapidement lié connaissance. Un traité était en cours et pour célébrer cette nouvelle alliance, les habitants de p5x358 avaient convié l'équipe du colonel O'neill à un banquet en leur honneur. Le repas se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Des mets variés et succulents se succédaient sur la grande table et mettaient l'eau à la bouche de tous les convives. Seul Sam n'avait quasiment rien mangé. Même si ses nausées s'étaient sensiblement atténuées, elle restait sensible à certaines odeurs ou visions. Assise à un bout de la table, près de son colonel, elle essayait tant bien que mal ne pas regarder un homme à l'embonpoint surdéveloppé qui semblait vouloir engloutir tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Et encore, engloutir était un doux euphémisme. Elle le vit avec horreur attraper de ses gros doigts dégoulinants de graisse une cuisse juteuse de ce qui semblait être une espèce de volatile cuite à la braise. Elle sentit son estomac se contracter violemment. Elle se leva brusquement et après avoir bredouillé une vague excuse, sortit précipitamment de l'immense salle ou se déroulait le festin.

Arrivée dehors, elle se laissa tomber à genoux et rendit tout ce que son estomac avait bien voulu laisser passer jusque là. Puis elle respira un grand bol d'air et alla se rafraîchir le visage à une petite fontaine qui se trouvait un peu à l'écart des habitations.

? : Carter ! Ca ne pouvait pas attendre ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour apercevoir le visage furieux de son supérieur qui se dirigeait vers elle. Quand il fut assez près, elle planta son regard dans le sien.

Sam : La réponse est non, mon colonel.

Il remarqua alors sa pâleur.

Jack : Est-ce que ça va ?

Sam : J'ai connu mieux mais ça peut aller.

Jack regretta de s'être laissé emporter.

Jack : Si vous voulez, on va écourter notre petite fête et rentrer à la base.

Sam : Non ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux.

Jack : Vous en êtes certaine ?

Sam : Mon colonel, il a été convenu dès le début de ma grossesse que je ne devrai pas être un frein pour les missions. Si c'est le cas je serai dans l'obligation de prendre des congés forcés et je n'en ai aucune envie pour le moment.

Jack : Il a également était convenu que vous continueriez les missions tant que celles-ci ne mettraient pas en danger votre santé ou celle de l'enfant.

Sam : Et c'est le cas. Ce qui vient de m'arriver aurait tout aussi bien pu se produire sur terre.

Jack : Je vous l'accorde.

Ils se sourirent.

Sam : On retourne voir les autres ?

Jack : Seulement si vous vous sentez mieux.

Sam : Je me sens mieux. Merci mon colonel.

Le reste des festivités se déroula sans autre incident et en fin de journée, sg1 prit congé de leurs hôtes. De retour à la base ils furent accueillis par le général Hammond et Jacob.

Sam : Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Devant le visage grave de son père, la jeune femme devina qu'il n'était pas là pour une simple visite de routine.

Sam : Il y a un problème ?

Jacob : Oui, et il te concerne.

Sam : (de plus en plus inquiète) De quoi s'agit-il ?

Jack : Euh… (lançant un regard à Daniel et Teal'c) on va peut-être aller faire un tour du côté de l'infirmerie.

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle quand Jacob les retint.

Jacob : Non vous pouvez rester, après tout ce que j'ai à dire vous concerne tous à différents degrés.

Hammond : Dans ce cas, allons en salle de briefing, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Tous le suivirent, le cœur chargé d'appréhension. Une fois installés, tous les regards convergèrent vers Jacob. Celui-ci était mal à l'aise et semblait chercher ces mots ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Jacob : Lorsque je suis revenu de ma dernière visite sur terre j'ai cru bon d'informer les tokra's de ton état, Sam.

Sam : Et ?

Jacob : Ils ont décidé de réunir le grand conseil.

Sam : Pourquoi ça ?

Elle parlait d'une voix neutre mais son visage avait pris une teinte spectrale.

Jacob : Ils pensent que le fait que tu ai porté Jolinar et qu'elle soit morte en te laissant ses souvenirs pourrait avoir certaines conséquences sur l'enfant.

Sam : Quel genre de conséquences?

La jeune femme sentait son cœur cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine et essayait tant bien que mal de maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains. Jacob baissa la tête et Selmac prit sa relève.

Selmac : Au début nous ne savions pas trop, c'est pour cela que nous avons pris la décision de réunir le grand conseil. Nous avons délibéré pendant plusieurs semaines avant de trouver la réponse à ce que l'on cherchait.

Sam : Et qu'elle est cette réponse ?

Selmac : L'enfant que vous portez, major Carter semblerait posséder les mêmes caractéristiques que celui que vous nommez l'Arsiésis à la différence près que le vôtre n'a pas hérité de la mémoire des Goau'lds mais de celle des Tokra's.

Un silence pénétrant suivit la révélation de Selmac. Personne n'osait s'interférer entre la discussion de Sam et du tokra's. Jack songea que finalement il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'aller à l'infirmerie. Jacob reprit la parole.

Jacob : (se tournant vers sa fille plus pâle que jamais) Tu comprends maintenant à quel point ton enfant représente une menace pour nous.

Sam leva vers lui un regard d'une dureté impénétrable.

Sam : Et tu es venu ici pour me dire de m'en séparer c'est ça ?

Jacob : Sam, essaye de comprendre…

Sam : (le coupant) Oh mais rassure-toi, je comprends parfaitement, seulement je refuse d'accepter !

Sous la fureur, Sam se leva violemment et fit tomber sa chaise qui heurta bruyamment le sol.

Hammond : (tentant de calmer la fougue de la jeune femme) Major !

Jacob : Sam, écoute-moi…

Sam : (criant) Non, toi tu vas m'écouter ! Tu es venu ici pour m'annoncer que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant, seulement j'en attends un et je te donne ma parole que dans sept mois il viendra au monde et ça ni les Tokra's ni les Goau'lds ni personne d'autre ne pourra l'en empêcher !

Avant que personne n'ait le temps de réagir, elle avait quitté la salle non sans avoir auparavant claquer la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle manqua de sortir de ses gongs.

Encore sous le choc de l'emportement du major, le reste de sg1, Hammond et Jacob mirent un certain avant de pouvoir prononcer un mot. Ce fut Daniel qui résuma en premier ce que tout le monde pensait.

Daniel : Wouah !

Jack : (désireux de détendre l'atmosphère) il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à une femme enceinte.

Mais pour une fois personne ne releva la remarque un brin impertinente du colonel O'neill;

Teal'c : Vous devriez peut-être aller parler au major, général Carter.

Jacob : Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait très envie de me voir, Teal'c. Peut-être que l'un de vous devrez y aller à ma place ?

Daniel : Je vais y aller.

Jacob le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

Jack : (au moment où Daniel quitte la salle) Bonne chance !

Il trouva son amie dans son labo, assise sur une chaise, les genoux relevés sous son menton. Aux soubresauts qui agitaient ses épaules il devina qu'elle pleurait.

Daniel : Sam ?

La jeune femme redressa vivement la tête, elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Du revers de la main elle s'essuya hâtivement les yeux.

Sam : Daniel.

Daniel : Ca va ?

Sam : C'est une drôle de question.

Daniel : C'est vrai, je suis désolé.

Sam : C'est mon père qui vous envoie ?

Daniel : Non. Enfin si, mais je serai venu de toute façon.

Sam : Pourquoi ?

Daniel : Parce que je suis votre ami, et que je m'inquiète pour vous.

Elle leva un regard embué de larmes vers le jeune homme. Il paraissait sincère et elle esquissa un sourire. Mais bien vite la réalité revint, lui poignardant le cœur de manière lancinante et cruelle.

Sam : Que vais-je faire, Daniel ?

Daniel : Je crois que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir trouver la réponse.

Sam : Je me faisais une telle joie d'attendre cet enfant et maintenant j'ai l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar.

Daniel : Ma question va peut-être vous paraître déplacée voir choquante mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à avoir cet enfant ?

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

Daniel : Je veux dire, après tout il vient mettre un gros frein sur votre carrière et je sais à quel point celle-ci vous tient à cœur. Je veux bien croire que votre horloge biologique tourne mais vous êtes encore jeune et vous auriez pu vous accorder sans problème encore quelques années avant de devenir mère. En plus vous n'avez pas d'attache particulière avec le père alors je…

Il s'arrêta au beau milieu de sa phrase. Sam venait brusquement de pâlir.

Daniel : Sam, il y a un problème ?

Sam : Non Daniel, tout va bien.

Sa voix était cassée et elle se maudit intérieurement de se sentir si faible. « La grossesse me rend vulnérable » Songea-t-elle.

Daniel : Vous avez pâlit quand j'ai parlé du père de votre enfant.

Il la fixa étrangement. La jeune femme détourna son regard. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser lire à l'intérieur. Il était beaucoup trop expressif. Devant son silence, le doute de Daniel devint une certitude.

Daniel : Etes-vous certaine de nous avoir dis toute la vérité à son sujet ?

Sam : Oui bien sûr, que voulez-vous dire ?

Daniel : Cela fait plus de sept ans qu'on se connaît Sam, et jamais durant toutes ces années vous n'avez réussi à me cacher quoique se soit.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, il était sans doute celui qui la discernait le mieux.

Daniel : Sam, qui est le père de votre enfant ?

Sam : Je suis désolée Daniel, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Daniel : Vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance.

Sam : Il ne s'agit pas de cela, Daniel. C'est bien plus compliqué que ce que vous croyez.

Une idée traversa soudain l'esprit du jeune homme. Une idée folle mais pas improbable.

Daniel : Si vous ne voulez pas qu'on sache qui est son père c'est sûrement que vous avez une bonne raison, comme par exemple qu'il travail avec vous et que vos grades respectifs ne vous permettent pas d'avoir une relation autre que professionnelle.

Sam : Daniel !

Daniel : C'est Jack n'est-ce pas ?

Sam : Mais enfin c'est absurde !

Daniel : Sam…

La jeune femme baissa la tête. A quoi bon chercher à le convaincre du contraire, il avait déjà tout deviné. Sam lui raconta alors ce qui s'était passé sur p4x325. Il l'écouta sans broncher, le regard perdu dans le vague. Quand elle eut fini, il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

Daniel : Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

Sam : Non.

Daniel : Et je suppose que vous ne comptez pas le lui dire ?

Sam : Non.

Son regard se perdit dans les profondeurs de ses pensées.

Daniel : Vous tenez à lui n'est-ce pas ?

Sam : Oui.

Daniel : Et c'est pour ça que vous voulez garder cet enfant, il représente tous ce que vous ne pouvez pas avoir avec Jack.

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle avait la gorge nouée.

Daniel : Vous avez sûrement fais le bon choix, Sam. La seule chose que je pourrais vous reprocher est de ne pas le mettre au courant.

Sam : Que vous le soyez est déjà beaucoup trop, Daniel. Si ce qui s'est passé sur p4x325 venait à se savoir, nous risquerions tous les deux la cour martiale et les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Daniel : Vous craigniez qu'on vous enlève votre enfant ?

Sam : Pas seulement. Je perdrais sans doute ma place et le colonel aussi. Il y a trop de choses en jeu. Si je décidais de ne pas garder mon enfant il n'y aurait plus de problème à ce faire. Les tokra's seraient rassurés et tous rentrerait dans l'ordre, comme avant.

Daniel : Mais vous voulez le garder.

Sam acquiesça en silence avant de répondre.

Sam : Seulement j'ai l'impression que tous le monde s'est donné le mot pour que se ne soit pas le cas. Je commence à croire que j'ai pris la mauvaise décision et que je devrais écouter mon père. Après tout mon enfant met en danger tout un peuple.

Daniel : Je suis sur que pour les Tokra's on pourra trouver une solution. Si votre choix est vraiment de garder cet enfant alors ne le changeait pas.

Sam posa des yeux brillants de larmes sur son ami.

Sam : Je ne sais plus quoi penser Daniel.

? : Daniel a raison Carter, votre choix ne doit pas être influencé par quelques têtes de serpents belliqueux et arrogants.

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent et relevèrent la tête en même temps. Jack se tenait devant l'entrée, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. Sam sentit son cœur s'affoler.

Sam : Mon colonel ! Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

Jack : Non je viens juste d'arriver. Mais si je dérange je peux repartir.

Sam (manifestement soulagée ) : Non vous pouvez rester.

Jack : C'est Hammond qui m'envoie. Comme il ne voyait revenir ni Daniel ni vous il a pensé que vous aviez peut-être un problème.

Sam : Non tout va bien. J'avais juste besoin de parler et Daniel s'avère être justement un excellent psychologue.

Elle s'efforça de sourire pour mettre foi en ses propos.

Jack : Si vous le dîtes.

Sam : Bien. Il serait peut-être temps de rejoindre le général avant qu'il ne se fasse plus de souci.

Daniel : Ca va aller Sam ?

Sam : Ne vous en faites pas Daniel, je…

Elle fut coupée au beau milieu de sa phrase par une douleur aigu qui lui transperça le bas ventre. Un faible cri s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes et de petites étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Elle n'eut même pas la force de paniquer lorsqu'elle sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux glisser entre ses cuisses. Et c'est avec une terrifiante indifférence qu'elle vit à travers un brouillard opaque, les deux hommes se précipiter vers elle et la saisirent fermement avant que son corps n'aille heurter le sol dur et froid de son laboratoire. Leurs voix lui parvenaient mais elles ne lui semblaient pas réelles. De ce fait, tout ce qui se passait lui donner une impression d'irréalité. D'autres voix vinrent s'ajouter aux leurs. Toutes très agitées, même si certaines s'efforçaient de rester calmes. Elle percevait certaines bribes de phrases mais son cerveau brumeux ne lui permettait pas dans saisir le sens. Puis un froid glacial prit possession de son corps et elle se sentit glisser inexorablement dans un abîme de douleur.


	4. Chapter 4

Etant donné que le chapitre précédent était un peu plus long par rapport aux autres, j'en fais un plus court pour compenser ! En fait la fic avait été posté auparavant en 2 partie uniquement et le chapitre 4 correspondant à la fin de la première partie, il m'est difficile d'y intégrer immédiatement la suite de l'histoire.

Et merci pour vos rewieus ça me fais super plaisir :)

* * *

><p>Dans un des nombreux couloirs de la base, quatre hommes attendaient. Ils avaient tous le visage tendu par une vive angoisse.<p>

Jacob se tenait dans un coin, un peu à l'écart. Il ne se pardonnait pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver à sa fille. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c se trouvaient un peu plus loin, tous les trois plongés dans de sombres pensées. Dans chacun des esprits était gravée la vision de leur amie, gisant dans une mare de sang qui glissait inlassablement le long de ses jambes.

Enfin une porte s'ouvrit et Janet s'approcha d'eux. Son visage portait les marques de l'angoisse et d'une intense fatigue mais elle souriait.

Janet : Bonne nouvelle, Sam va bien, sa vie n'est plus en danger. Leur annonça-elle sans se départir de son sourire.

Les quatre hommes poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement. Ils avaient tous craint le pire pour leur amie et leur fille.

Jacob (d'une voix cassée) : Et…et le bébé ?

Janet : Et bien, un des bébés à survécu.

Jack : Un des bébés ? Vous voulez-dire que…

Janet : Oui mon colonel, Sam attendait des jumeaux.

Sam émergea lentement du cocon duveteux dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge contre la douleur. En même temps que ses sens refaisaient peu à peu surface, une douleur fulgurante lui transperça les entrailles et elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Aussitôt un visage inquiet se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Dans la confusion de son esprit, elle mit un certain avant de le reconnaître.

? : Sam ? Vous m'entendez ?

Sam : (d'une voix rauque) Janet ?

Janet : Comment vous sentez-vous?

Sam : Vide…

Janet : Vous avez besoin de repos. Ne vous inquiétez pas le plus dur est passé, tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre.

Sam : Mon bébé…il est…

Janet : Vous portiez des jumeaux Sam , un seul a survécu.

Sam ferma les yeux et des larmes glissèrent lentement le long de ses joues. Elle pleurait pour cet enfant qui avait survécu, blotti bien au chaud dans le creux de son ventre. Mais Janet savait qu'elle pleurait aussi pour celui qui ne verrait jamais le jour, qu'elle ne serrerait jamais contre elle et qui ne connaîtrait pas la douce chaleur du sein maternel.

Janet : Votre fausse-couche à été provoquée par une trop forte dose de stress et c'est un miracle que vous n'ayez perdu qu'un seul fœtus.

Janet se leva et alla chercher quelque chose sur une table près du lit de Sam. Elle revint vers son amie et lui tendit des radios.

Janet : Voici notre petit rescapé. Je vous ai fait une échographie pour voir s'il n'avait pas subi de dommage.

Sam leva un regard inquiet vers le docteur.

Janet : Il va bien Sam. Même très bien. Je crois que nous avons à faire à un bébé bien décidé à naître.

La jeune militaire sourit et des larmes vinrent à nouveau embuer ses yeux limpides. Mais cette fois il s'agissait uniquement de larmes de joies.

Janet : Regardez. Là c'est sa tête, on peut deviner ses oreilles et ses lèvres et là se sont ses yeux. Voici les bras et les jambes. Ils ne sont pas encore vraiment formés mais dans quelques semaines l'éventail des pieds et des mains va se ciseler en doigts et en orteils. Pour le moment il mesure environ trois centimètres et pèse une dizaine de gramme.

Sam semblait fasciner par l'image que lui renvoyait la radiographie. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son bébé, la première fois qu'elle pouvait deviner les minuscules contours de ce corps qui se formait peu à peu en elle.

Janet laissa son amie pour s'occuper d'autres patients. Sam ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt. Quand elle se réveilla, quelqu'un se trouvait à côté d'elle mais ce n'était pas Janet. Elle tourna la tête et distingua le visage de son père. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en silence. Les mots étaient encore trop douloureux pour franchir la barrière des lèvres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jacob prit la main de sa fille et murmura d'une voix éteinte :

Jacob : Je suis désolé Sam. Tout ça n'aurait jamais du arriver. Si seulement j'avais écouté mon cœur de père au lieu de suivre les conseils de la tokra's.

Sam : Papa…

Jacob : (ne semblant pas l'entendre) Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner. Par ma faute j'ai perdu un de mes petits-enfants et j'ai failli te perdre toi aussi.

Sam : Papa, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ca serait arrivé de toute façon. Je crois…je crois que c'est ce que l'on appelle le destin. C'est la vie.

Jacob : Mais tu ne m'en veux pas ma chérie ?

Sam : Je t'en voudrais si tu me demandais encore de renoncer à l'enfant qu'il me reste.

Jacob : Je ne ferai plus jamais la même erreur Sam, je te le promets.

Sam se redressa en grimaçant et son père la serra contre lui.

Sam : Et pour les tokra's ?

Jacob : On trouvera une solution. Mais je te jure que quoiqu'il arrive tu garderas ton enfant.

Les erreurs et les craintes du passé étaient oubliées. A présent Sam savait qu'elle pouvait marcher paisiblement vers cette nouvelle vie qui l'attendait. Ses amis et son père veilleraient sur elle et sur l'enfant.


	5. Chapter 5

ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE DE LA PORTE NON PROGRAMMEE JE REPETE

ACTIVATION EXTERIEURE DE LA PORTE NON PROGRAMMEE

Hammond : Sergent, que se passe t-il ?

Sergent : C'est sg1, monsieur.

Hammond : Ils ne devaient rentrer que dans deux heures.

Sergent : Je sais mon général.

Ils n'ajoutèrent plus un mot, le regard fixé anxieusement sur la masse bleuâtre. Chacun savait ce que l'autre pensait.

Le major Carter, enceinte à présent de quatre mois et demi, avait refusé de prendre un arrêt de travail à la suite de sa fausse-couche. Sa santé s'était rapidement rétablie et elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, reprendre le travail sur le terrain, même si celui-ci ne se résumait plus qu'aux missions de routine. Jusque là, tout s'était toujours bien déroulé et le major conservait une santé parfaite à chaque retour de mission. Mais toutes les personnes qui la fréquentait et la connaissait bien ne pouvaient s'empêcher de frémir à chaque fois qu'ils l'a voyait franchir la porte.

Hammond attendait impatiemment de voir quelqu'un traverser la porte. Il commençait à perdre espoir quand Sam apparut sur la passerelle suivit de très près par Daniel et Jack qui semblaient former un rempart de leur corps pour la protéger. Teal'c se trouvait un peu plus loin derrière eux, face à la porte, sa lance jaffa pointée en direction de l'onde transparente.

Hammond : Colonel ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Jack : On a été pris dans une embuscade mon général. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais on a préféré ne pas faire courir de risque à Carter et rebrousser chemin.

Hammond : Major, vous allez bien ?

Sam : Un peu essoufflée mais ça va.

Hammond : Allez directement à l'infirmerie. Messieurs, vous passerez juste après elle.

Quelques jours après la fausse-couche de sa fille, Jacob accompagné de Daniel était retourné chez les Tokra's pour leur annoncer que Sam garderait son enfant. Cette nouvelle fut très mal accueillie par le peuple de résistant mais après un long conciliabule, il fut convenu que la jeune femme garderait effectivement l'enfant à condition qu'elle et son entourage ne fassent rien qui puisse dévoiler son état aux goaul'ds. En effet si ceux-ci l'apprenaient ils ne manqueraient pas de tout entreprendre pour récupérer l'enfant.

A part une légère fatigue due à l'effort fourni, Janet ne décela rien d'inquiétant chez la jeune militaire. Elle lui conseilla toutefois de ne pas fournir trop d'efforts dans les jours à venir pour éviter un quelconque incident.

Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie, Sam se rendit aux vestiaires avec l'intention de prendre une bonne douche revigorante. Une fois celle-ci prise, la jeune femme alla rejoindre ses amis en salle de briefing. Le général Hammond n'était pas encore arrivait.

Daniel : Alors Sam, pas trop fatiguée après cette dernière mission ?

Sam : Pas le moins du monde, Daniel. Janet m'a trouvé un peu affaibli mais personnellement je ne me sens merveilleusement bien.

Ses amis lui sourirent. Depuis quelques temps la jeune femme rayonnait et semblait effectivement en pleine forme. Son visage était illuminé d'un nouvel éclat qui lui donnait un air épanoui et une fraîcheur enivrante émanait de tout son être.

Le regard de Jack, qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis son entrée dans la salle, dériva sur son ventre. Il y resta un instant en suspend et un léger sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du militaire. Pour une fois Sam ne portait qu'un simple tee-shirt noir près du corps.

Jack : (d'un ton amusé) Dîtes-moi Carter, vous n'auriez pas pris un peu de poids ces derniers temps ?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui en souriant. Au fond d'elle-même, elle se sentait profondément touchée qu'il soit le premier à le remarquer.

Sam : En effet mon colonel. J'ai pris 4 kg depuis le début de ma grossesse.

Daniel : 4 kg ? Comment avez-vous réussi à nous les cacher jusque là ?

Teal'c : Le major Carter porte pour la plupart du temps des vestes larges Daniel Jackson.

Daniel : Oui évidemment ça paraît logique. (se tournant vers Sam) Faites-nous voir ça, Sam.

La jeune femme plaqua la paume de ses mains sur son tee-shirt, dévoilant par ce geste les contours arrondis de son ventre.

Jack : Ah oui ça commence à devenir sérieux là.

Sam : Oui, je crois que je vais avoir de plus en plus de mal à cacher mon état dorénavant.

Daniel : Ne vous plaignez pas. Certaines femmes prennent du poids dès le début de leur grossesse. Vous, vous en êtes à presque cinq mois et cela commence seulement à se remarquer.

Sam : Oui vous avez raison.

Jack : Et…vous le sentez bouger ?

Sam : Et bien, je ressens comme des mouvements imperceptibles. Un peu comme des bulles de savons qui éclatent quand elles arrivent à l'air libre.

Le général Hammond entra dans la salle à ce moment là.

Hammond : Bien. Sg1, je veux que vous me racontiez en détail ce qui s'est passé lors de votre dernière mission.

Jack : Et bien on se promenait gentiment sur une planète censée être hospitalière quand nous sommes tombés sur une bande de têtes de serpents sortis de je ne sais où qui nous ont bien entendus attaqués.

Daniel : Leur symbole nous était inconnu tout comme la raison de leur présence sur cette planète. Surtout en si petit nombre.

Hammond : Combien étaient-ils ?

Daniel : Une dizaine tout au plus monsieur. Nous aurions pu en venir à bout mais cela impliquait de mettre Sam en danger.

Hammond : Vous avez bien fait sg1. Major vous avez une semaine de congé, tachez de vous reposer.

Sam : Mais mon général…

Hammond : Et ce n'est pas à discuter !

Sam : A vos ordres.

Hammond : Bien. Sg1, vous pouvez disposer.

Sam partit dans son labo mais au bout de plusieurs minutes elle se mit à tourner en rond. Depuis quelques temps elle ne tenait plus en place et tout ce qu'elle entreprenait finissait toujours par l'agacer. Comme elle avait quartier libre, elle décida de sortir de la base, le grand air lui ferait du bien à elle et au bébé. Elle passa l'après-midi en ville à se promener. Puis rentra chez elle le soir tombant. Cette semaine lui parut longue et ennuyeuse. Elle ne vit quasiment pas ses amis et passa la semaine chez elle à faire du rangement, ce qui pour elle était la pire des tortures dans l'état actuel des choses. Elle vit arriver avec soulagement la fin de ses congés et la reprise des missions.

Ce jour-là, sg1 avait été envoyé sur une planète aux caractéristiques particulièrement étonnantes, ce qui expliquait la présence du major Carter. La jeune femme avait tenu à être présente pour étudier la surface de cette planète recouverte par une fine couche de sable violet. La sonde avait détecté un village pas très loin de la porte mais aucune trace de vie humaine. Une fois la porte traversée, l'équipe fard du sgc se scinda en trois parties. Sam s'installa sur une surface dégagée non loin de la porte afin de relever des échantillons de sables, Jack et Teal'c surveillèrent les environs tout en gardant un œil protecteur sur la jeune femme et Daniel se rendit au village dans l'espoir d'y trouver des renseignements sur la population qui avait du y vivre. Au bout d'une demi-heure Sam avait fini ses analyses et elle partit rejoindre Daniel. Le militaire et le jaffa qui n'avait plus aucune raison de rester près de la porte ne tardèrent pas à prendre le même chemin qu'elle.

Daniel : (entendant des bruits de pas) Jack ?

Sam : Non ce n'est que moi.

Daniel : Sam. Euh…je crois que vous feriez mieux de ne pas approcher.

Sam : (s'avançant) Pour qu…

La jeune femme se figea sur place, le regard fixé sur un coin sombre de la pièce. Ses yeux reflétaient une horreur indescriptible. Sur le sol terreux de la maison, alignés les uns à côté des autres, se trouvaient plusieurs cadavres, le corps et le visage atrocement mutilés. Mais le pire était deux petits corps allongés près des autres. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur première année, ils avaient subi le même sort que leurs aînés. Sam plaqua ses deux mains contre sa bouche en étouffant un cri d'effroi. Jack et Teal'c qui arrivaient derrière elle se trouvèrent à leur tour face au sinistre spectacle.

Jack : Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Daniel : Ils ont été tués il y a quelques jours, une semaine tout au plus.

Teal'c : On ne devrait pas rester ici O'neill, ceux qui ont fais ça sont peut-être encore dans les environs.

En disant ces mots, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son entrée. Son visage avait à présent atteint une teinte spectrale. Jack et Daniel regardèrent à leur tour la jeune femme et comprirent l'allusion de Teal'c. Si les assassins étaient toujours ici, leur amie était plus que jamais exposée. Et son attitude ne laissait aucun doute sur l'état de choc dans lequel elle devait se trouver.

Jack : Allez, on s'en va.

Voyant que Sam ne réagissait pas, il la saisit violemment par le bras et l'entraîna dehors. Ils quittèrent en courant le village et ne s'arrêtent de courir que lorsque la porte fut dans leur champ de vision. Arrivés devant elle, ils s'affalèrent sur le sol le temps de reprendre leur souffle.

Jack regarda Sam assise près de lui. La course avait légèrement rosi ses joues mais pas encore suffisamment pour lui redonner une couleur normale. Un hoquet la secoua et son estomac rejeta tout ce qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré. Jack se rapprocha d'elle et lui soutint la tête tandis que son corps était secoué par de longs spasmes. Puis l'orage se calma et Sam s'effondra contre Jack, secouée cette fois par les sanglots.

Jack : Chuuut…c'est fini, tout va bien maintenant.

Il la berça tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se calmer.

Teal'c : O'neill.

Jack releva la tête et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait le jaffa. A quelques centaines de mètres de la porte se trouvaient cinq hommes vêtus de longues capes noires qui masquaient leur visage et leur donnaient l'impression de sortir des enfers.

Jack : Daniel, entrez le code, on décampe !

Le militaire se releva et aida la jeune femme à en faire autant. Mais à peine mise sur pied, Sam s'écroula à nouveau, inconsciente, dans les bras de Jack.

Jack : (hurlant) Daniel ! Dépêchez-vous bon Dieu !

Daniel : Je fais ce que je peux Jack !

Les hommes en noirs se rapprochaient insensiblement d'eux. La porte apparut et Jack passa le premier, son précieux fardeau serrait contre lui. Il ne l'aurait lâché pour rien au monde.

Dans la salle d'embarquement, Hammond les attendait avec anxiété, ils avaient une journée d'avance. Quand il vit Sam, inconsciente dans les bras de Jack, il fit aussitôt appeler une équipe médicale.

Hammond : Colonel, que lui est-il arrivée ?

Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de répondre, Janet arriva et se précipita sur la jeune femme.

Janet : Elle est en état de choc. Que s'est-il passé ?

Jack : Euh…c'est un peu compliqué.

Hammond : Sg1, allez à l'infirmerie. Débriefing dans une demi-heure.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois membres restant de sg1 se tenaient autour de la table de briefing.

Hammond : Bien je viens de voir le docteur Frazier, le major Carter et réveillée mais elle va être obligée de rester quelques jours allongée, le choc qu'elle a subi pouvant avoir des répercussions sur l'enfant. Maintenant j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui a causé ce choc.

Daniel : Et bien lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur la planète, je me suis rendu directement rendu au village indiqué par la sonde pendant que Sam restait à faire des analyses, et Jack et Teal'c à surveiller les environs. Le village semblait désert et je me suis donc permis d'entrer dans une maison, c'est là que j'ai découvert les premiers corps. Ils étaient tous alignés sur une même rangée, hommes, femmes et enfants sans distinction. Tous les corps avaient été mutilés. Je suis entré par la suite dans d'autres maisons pour y retrouver le même spectacle. Je m'apprêtais à prévenir Jack quand Sam est arrivée. Dans la maison où je me trouvais reposait le corps de deux bébés.

Hammond : Et le major Carter les a vu, c'est ça ?

Daniel : Oui. Elle est restée comme…pétrifiée.

Hammond : Ce qui est compréhensible. D'après vous qui est responsable de ces meurtres ?

Daniel : Et bien quand nous sommes revenus à la porte, nous avons aperçu cinq hommes à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la porte. Je ne peux pas l'assurer mais je pense qu'il s'agissait des meurtriers.

Hammond : Colonel, Teal'c, confirmez-vous les propos du docteur Jackson ?

Jack/Teal'c : Oui général.

Hammond : Bien, nous classerons donc cette planète sur la liste des planètes dangereuses.

Daniel : Mon général, sauf votre respect, ne faudrait t-il pas plutôt retourner sur cette planète et essayait d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'y est passé.

Hammond : Docteur Jackson, donnez-moi une seule raison susceptible de rendre cette planète intéressante au point d'y risquer la vie d'une équipe du SGC ?

Daniel : Mais enfin général, des personnes innocentes sont mortes et il y a peut-être des survivants !

Hammond : Nous ne savons rien de ce peuple et peut-être n'était-il pas aussi innocents que vous avez l'air de le penser.

Daniel : Justement, si nous allions sur place nous pourrions le savoir !

Hammond : Docteur Jackson, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'envoyer des hommes au combat sans une bonne raison ! Je veux bien croire que des hommes, des femmes et des enfants ont trouvé la mort dans des circonstances effroyables mais nous ne sommes pas non plus les gendarmes de l'univers, chaque planète à ses problèmes et dois trouver le moyen de les résoudre elle-même.

Daniel : Mais monsieur...

Hammond : La discussion est close. Rompez.

Le général Hammond quitta la salle et Daniel se tourna vers ses amis.

Daniel : Dîtes-moi que vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec lui !

Jack : Euh...

Daniel : Non mais je rêve, il y a quand même mort d'hommes !

Jack : Ben si on part de ce fait, ce n'était pas des hommes à proprement parler puisqu'ils ne viennent pas de la terre.

Daniel : S'il vous plait Jack, vous savez très bien ce que je voulais dire.

Jack : Enfin Daniel, Hammond a raison, on ne peut pas venir en aide à tous les peuples de l'univers.

Teal'c : Je suis aussi de cet avis, Daniel Jackson.

Daniel : Je suis sur que Sam serait de mon avis, elle.

Jack : Et ben tiens, allons la voir, vous en profiterez pour lui demander.

Utilisant cet échange comme prétexte, ils se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie pour y retrouver leur amie.


	6. Chapter 6

La jeune femme leur sourit dès qu'elle les vit entrer dans l'infirmerie.

Jack : Alors Carter, vous vous sentez mieux ?

Sam : Encore un peu secouée mais ça va.

Effectivement ses joues avaient repris leur teinte normale et son sourire n'était pas feint.

Jack : Vous avez intérêt à vite vous rétablir, on a besoin de vous dans l'équipe.

Sam : Mon colonel, je crois qu'il est préférable que je ne reprenne pas les missions, du moins jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.

Jack : Vraiment ? Enfin, je veux dire…si vous pensez que c'est mieux pour vous et l'enfant…

Sam : Je le pense.

Jack : Bien.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les quatre personnes. Puis Sam regarda tour à tour ses amis.

Sam : Que va t-ont faire pour cette planète ?

Jack : Hum…

Daniel : (le coupant) Le général a décidé de la rayer de la liste.

Sam : Quoi ? Mais des enfants et des femmes sont morts !

Daniel : Je sais et c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il n'a rien voulu entendre.

Sam : Mais c'est insensé !

Daniel : Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Sam : Ont ne peut pas laisser en liberté ce qui ont fait ça, il…il y avait des bébés…et

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot et elle porta les mains à son ventre comme pour le protéger.

Ses amis, même s'ils ne pouvaient réellement comprendre la douleur de la jeune femme, la devinait et n'y restèrent pas insensible. Daniel vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et prit les mains glacées de la jeune femme entre les siennes.

Daniel : Sam, vous ne devez pas vous sentir concernée par ce qui est arrivé sur cette planète. Je sais que dans votre cas c'est difficile mais cela s'est passé à des milliards d'années d'ici, il faut que vous trouviez le recul suffisant pour vous détacher de tout ça. Pensez à votre bébé. Vous savez qu'ils ressentent très tôt les émotions de leur mère et je ne suis pas certain qu'il ai très envie de ressentir celle-ci.

Sam : Oui je sais…vous avez raison Daniel. Mais j…j'ai toujours ces visions qui me reviennent et je…Oh seigneur, comment peut-on faire une chose pareil à un enfant.

Daniel : Je sais c'est un crime inhumain. Mais avec le temps ces visions s'estomperont et vous ne verrez plus que celle de votre bébé. C'est ça qui est le plus important, pensez à lui avant tout.

Sam sourit à travers ses larmes. Daniel avait toujours su trouver les mots qui la réconfortait et cela dans n'importe quelle situation.

Soudain elle sursauta et son sourire se figea instantanément.

Daniel : (inquiet) Que se passe-t-il ?

Jack : Carter ?

Elle les regarda de ses grands yeux bleus translucides et son sourire réapparut, encore plus rayonnant qu'avant.

Sam : Le bébé ! Il…il a bougé !

Daniel : C'est vrai ?

Jack : (tout sourire) Je crois que vous avez la côte avec lui, Daniel.

Teal'c haussa un sourcil et un léger sourire vint se former sur ses lèvres. Janet qui n'était pas loin et qui avait entendu l'exclamation de Sam, vint vers eux.

Janet : Félicitation Sam. Cela veut dire que votre bébé n'a pas subi de séquelles suite à votre choc, c'est plutôt bon signe. Bien, messieurs je vais vous demander de sortir, Sam a besoin de repos.

Un nouveau mois s'écoula avec son lot de découvertes et de missions. Sam avait définitivement arrêté le travail sur le terrain, son état étant devenu beaucoup trop visible. En effet, à six mois de grossesse, elle arborait fièrement un ventre rond que même les vestes de l'armée ne parvenaient à masquer. En l'espace d'un mois, la jeune femme s'était littéralement métamorphosée. Son corps avait pris les courbes de la grossesse, alourdissant sa poitrine et cambrant avec exagération son dos. Son beau visage était constamment illuminé par un sourire sans faille qui la rendait irrésistible. Encore plus qu'avant, elle paraissait heureuse et épanouie. Avec le temps, elle avait réussi à chasser les images douloureuses de ces enfants si injustement tués. Et même si certaines nuits il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de sueur et la tête pleine de visions cauchemardesques, ses pensées étaient à présent entièrement tournées vers le bébé qui grandissait à une vitesse prodigieuse en elle. La dernière échographie qui avait eu lieu quelques semaines plus tôt n'avait pas pu révéler le sexe de l'enfant car celui-ci avait les jambes croisé. La future mère s'était donc résignée à attendre la venue de son enfant pour en connaître l'identité.

Elle se demandait souvent à qui ressemblerait son bébé. Serait-il comme elle ou aurait-il plutôt les traits de son père ? Ses pensées se tournaient alors inévitablement vers son supérieur. Le fait de savoir qu'elle portait son enfant la remplissait d'une immense chaleur et lui réchauffait le cœur.

Au mois de juin, le général Hammond organisa une petite réception pour ses quarante ans de mariage. Sg1 y fut bien sûr convié, le général ayant de l'estime pour chacun d'eux. La fête eut lieu un dimanche chez les Hammonds. L'ambiance était décontractée et les protocoles abolies, le général souhaitant recevoir ses amis en toute simplicité. Cet aspect se ressentait d'ailleurs dans les tenues estivales dont tous étaient vêtus. Sam avait optée ce jour-là pour une robe légère suffisamment ample pour accueillir son ventre rond et qui la rendait plus belle que jamais. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu droit tout au long de la journée à divers compliments de la part de ses collègues et des amis du général.

En fin d'après-midi, les invités commencèrent à quitter peu à peu les lieux. Et lorsque la nuit commença à assombrir le ciel, seuls restaient dans le jardin les membres de sg1. Le général et sa femme étaient rentrés à l'intérieur de la maison afin d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Assis sur des chaises de jardin à l'exception de Sam qui avait héritée d'une chaise longue en bois, plus confortable que les chaises en plastique, les quatre amis discutaient avec animation de sujets ayant, pour une fois, aucun lien avec le projet « porte des étoiles ». Bien que différents sujets aient été abordés, la conversation revenait régulièrement à Sam et sa grossesse.

Jack : Ca doit quand même faire bizarre d'avoir un truc qui fait des galipettes à l'intérieur de soi.

Sam rit doucement avant de répondre.

Sam : En fait c'est plutôt agréable. Et puis cela à un côté rassurant, au moins tant qu'il bouge je sais qu'il va bien.

Daniel : Mais cela lui arrive de ne plus bouger du tout ?

Sam : (en riant) Oui et heureusement sinon je ne pourrais jamais me reposer. Mais en règle général je n'aime pas ne plus le sentir bouger alors quand il est inactif pendant un certain temps je lui donne un petit coup comme ça.

Elle appuya fermement d'un côté de son ventre et une bosse apparue aussitôt de l'autre côté, indiquant que le bébé n'avait pas apprécié d'être dérangé. Ses amis avaient les yeux fixé sur son ventre dans une attitude fascinée.

Sam : Attendez.

Elle prit la main de Daniel et la posa sur son ventre. D'abord surpris, il finit par se laisser faire et engloba de sa paume le renflement. Sam ferma les yeux et positionna ses mains de chaque côté de son ventre. Quelques instants plus tard Daniel sursauta et la jeune femme rouvrit les yeux en souriant.

Daniel : Seigneur, c'est…fabuleux.

Il se tourna vers les deux hommes qui continuaient à observer le spectacle avec intérêt.

Daniel : Vous voulez essayer ?

Jack : Euh…c'est à dire…

Sam (riant) Vous savez, il ne mord pas mon colonel, ou du moins pas encore.

Jack s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit la place de Daniel, l'air visiblement gêné. Lorsque sa main se posa sur le ventre de la future mère, il y eu un comme un électrochoc et les deux militaires sursautèrent en même temps.

Jack : Wow !

Daniel : Et bien vous voyez, en plus il vous apprécie.

Jack retira sa main en évitant soigneusement le regard de son second.

Jack : (se raclant la gorge) Hum…c'est…impressionnant.

Teal'c vint à son tour et se permit un sourire en sentant vibrer la chair sous ses doigts.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam se mit à frissonner et Daniel se proposa pour la raccompagner chez elle, prétextant que dans son état, il n'était pas prudent qu'elle veille tard et encore moins qu'elle conduise. La soirée se termina ainsi et après avoir remercié le général et sa femme pour la journée, nos amis rentrèrent tranquillement chez eux.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et Sam entra dans le septième mois de sa grossesse en même temps que les premières chaleurs estivales. Les mois précédents l'avaient habitué à un certain confort qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à retrouver à présent que l'étendue de son ventre l'empêchait de voir jusqu'à la pointe de ses chaussures. Et bien que son visage portait la trace indélébile de son bonheur, on pouvait à présent y déceler une certaine fatigue et lassitude.

Depuis le début de sa grossesse, Sam s'était considérablement rapprochée de Daniel, peut être encore plus ces derniers mois. Il était continuellement présent pour elle et elle se demandait souvent si elle aurait assez de toute une vie pour lui prouver toute sa reconnaissance.

Depuis quelques temps, tout prétexte était bon pour que les deux amis se retrouvent et Sam n'hésitait plus à lui parler de ses craintes et de ses joies face à sa grossesse. Ce matin-là, ils s'attardèrent après le briefing pour discuter et au bout de quelques instants, Daniel posa sa main sur le ventre arrondie de son amie dans un geste qui était devenu habituel. Le bébé lui répondit alors par un vigoureux coup de pied qui fit rire les deux jeunes gens.

Daniel : Et bien il est en forme aujourd'hui.

Sam : Je crois qu'il veut dire bonjour à son parrain.

Daniel : (la regardant avec surprise) Son parrain ?

Sam : Cela me ferait très plaisir, Daniel.

Daniel la fixa d'abord avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette demande. Mais bien vite la surprise céda la place à un sourire plus que ravi.

Sam : Vous le voulez-bien ?

Daniel : Si je le veux ? Oh Sam, ça me fait énormément plaisir !

D'un geste spontané il vint la prendre dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue alors que la jeune femme riait aux éclats.

Sam : Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à demander à Janet si elle veut bien être la marraine.

Un mois plus tard, Sam se trouvait dans son labo lorsque l'alarme de sécurité annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'un voyageur se déclencha. Laissant ses expériences en plan, elle se rendit dans la salle des contrôles.

Sergent : Se sont les Tokra's mon général.

Hammond : Dans ce cas, ouvrez l'iris.

Sam n'avait pas attendu l'ordre de son supérieur pour se précipiter dans la salle d'embarquement aussi vite que son ventre proéminent le lui permettait. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas reçu la visite de son père et elle espérait ardemment le voir apparaître devant elle. Son souhait fut exaucé quelques secondes plus tard lorsque le Tokra's traversa le liquide bleuté.

Sam : Papa !

Jacob : Sam, ma chérie ! Mon Dieu comme tu as changé !

Sam : Je sais, je ressemble plus à une baleine qu'à autre chose maintenant.

Jacob : Ne dis donc pas de bêtises, tu es magnifique.

Jack : Vous perdez votre temps Jacob, on a déjà essayé de l'en dissuader mais il n'y a rien à faire. Votre fille est dans une période où elle se trouve grosse, moche et encombrante.

Daniel : Il paraît que toutes les femmes enceintes traversent ce genre de phase.

Jacob : Jack, Docteur Jackson, heureux de vous revoir.

Jack : Nous de même. Vous avez fait bon voyage ?

Hammond coupa cours à l'ironie intarissable de son second.

Hammond ; Jacob, s'agit-il d'une simple visite de routine ou as tu quelque chose à nous communiquer ?

Jacob : En effet Georges, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

Hammond : Dans ce cas montons en salle de briefing, nous y serons plus à l'aise.

Une fois installé, Jacob pris la parole.

Jacob : Les Tokra's ont relevé il y a quelques jours les cordonnées d'une planète qui serait susceptible de cacher une arme très puissante fabriquée par les anciens.

Daniel : Mais c'est formidable !

Jacob : Le seul inconvénient c'est que nous ne savons absolument pas où chercher et la planète est particulièrement vaste. Cela nous prendra certainement plusieurs mois, peut-être même plus.

Daniel : A moins que… ?

Jacob : A moins que Sam ne nous donne un petit coup de main.

Sam : Pardon ?

Jacob : Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que Jolinar connaissait l'emplacement de cette arme. En utilisant l'activateur de mémoire nous pourrions sans doute en savoir plus.

Hammond : Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients. Quand pensez-vous major ?

Sam : Je n'en vois pas non plus, à condition que cela ne comporte aucun risque pour mon bébé.

Hammond : Très bien, dans ce cas major, allez directement voir le docteur Frazier afin qu'elle vous juge apte ou non à utiliser l'activateur de mémoire.

Sam quitta donc la pièce et revint une demi-heure plus tard accompagnée de Janet. Celle-ci leur expliqua que l'utilisation d'une telle technologie sur l'organisme de la jeune femme pouvait avoir des conséquences irréversibles sur l'enfant et sans doute provoquer un accouchement prématuré.

Jacob : Nous devrons donc nous passer de ton aide Sam.

Sam : Pas forcément.

Jacob : Que veux-tu dire ?

Sam : Tu as dit que cette planète ne représentait aucun danger ?

Jacob : C'est exact. Je ne suis même pas certain que les Goau'lds connaissent son existence et si c'est le cas cette planète ne représente aucun intérêt à leurs yeux. Elle est inhabitée et ne possède aucune trace de naquada.

Sam : Dans ce cas, nous pourrions y aller et avec un peu de chance les souvenirs de Jolinar me reviendraient une fois sur place. Nous en avons déjà fait l'expérience.

Jacob : Sam, dans ton état, tu n'y penses pas !

Jack : Jacob a raison, il ne manquerait plus que vous accouchiez sur place.

Sam : L'accouchement n'est prévu que pour dans un mois et je suis en parfaite santé, je ne cours aucun risque !

Jacob : Tu oublie l'accord que tu as passée avec les Tokr'as, si un goau'ld te surprenait sur cette planète il ferait vite le rapprochement entre l'enfant et Jolinar et je ne pourrais plus répondre de toi devant le grand conseil.

Sam : Tu as dit toi-même que les Goau'lds ne connaissaient pas cette planète, je ne vois pas dans ce cas où et le problème !

Jacob ne répondit pas. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, tout comme le reste de l'assemblée d'ailleurs.

Hammond : (après plusieurs minutes de silence) Bien, sg1 vous partirez demain avec Jacob et le docteur Frazier. Major, je tiens à ce qu'elle reste à tout moment près de vous pour intervenir immédiatement en cas de besoin. Docteur Jackson, vous avez jusqu'à demain matin pour récolter le plus d'information possible sur cette planète.

Sam : Mon général, je peux m'en charger…

Hammond : Hors de question major, je veux que vous alliez dès maintenant vous reposer. Nous devons prendre le minimum de risque pour cette mission.

Sam : A vos ordres.

Jack : Et moi je ne fais rien, mon général ?

Hammond : Si, vous surveillez le major Carter afin qu'elle ne puisse accéder à son laboratoire.

Jack (en souriant) A vos ordres.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hammond : Bien sg1, rompez !


	7. Chapter 7

Un peu plus tard, Jack rejoignit son second en salle de repos. La jeune femme était à moitié allongée sur le canapé qui trônait dans un coin de la salle et feuilletait un magazine sur les mères d'aujourd'hui.

Jack : Vous ne préféreriez pas être tranquille dans vos quartiers ?

Sam : Non, je suis bien ici. Et vous, je suppose que vous veniez vérifier que je ne suis pas enfermée dans mon labo ?

Jack : Allons, qu'allez-vous donc penser, je vous fais entièrement confiance là-dessus !

Sam reposa son magasine et sourit au sarcasme à peine voilé de son supérieur.

Sam : Je vous remercie, votre confiance me touche beaucoup.

Se fut au tour de Jack de sourire. Il s'était rapproché de Sam et elle ressentit soudain le besoin de se retrouver tout contre lui, blottie dans ses bras. Elle baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive de son regard troublé. Soudain, elle grimaça et changea de position en gémissant.

Jack : Ca ne va pas ?

Sam : Si, c'est juste que depuis quelques temps j'ai du mal à trouver une position qui nous convienne à tous les deux.

Jack : (souriant) Je vois, il commence à se faire encombrant.

Sam : Ca vous pouvez le dire.

Jack : Vous devriez vous reposer, la mission risque d'être éprouvante pour vous.

Sam : Pour tout vous dire je ne me sens absolument pas fatiguée et si je m'écoutais, je sortirais sûrement.

Jack : A ce point ? Je croyais que les femmes enceintes étaient tous le temps fatiguées.

Sam : C'est vrai que j'étais assez fatiguée ces dernières semaines mais là je me suis rarement sentie aussi bien.

Jack : Tant mieux, vous aurez besoin de toute votre énergie demain

Alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde de la valeur qu'elles allaient avoir lors de la journée suivante.

Le lendemain, après un rapide briefing, sg1, Jacob et Janet traversèrent la porte des étoiles. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur une planète d'une ressemblance proche de la terre à un détail près qu'elle se rapprochait plus du paradis. En effet la couleur dominante était le vert et elle semblait s'étaler tel un manteau de soie sur les sommets et les plaines. De ci et de là, quelques touches bleues venaient ajouter dans ce décor des sources d'eau cristalline où la nature environnante prenait plaisir à s'abreuver.

Daniel : Wow ! J'ai du mal à croire qu'une arme capable de l'anéantir en l'espace d'une seconde se trouve quelque part dans ce paradis.

Jack : Moi je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne planque.

Sam : Je suis tout à fait de votre avis mon colonel.

Jack : Vraiment ?

Sam : Bien sûr. Les goaul'ds recherchent des planètes habitées pour récupérer des hôtes ou alors possédant du naquada. Hors cette planète ne possède aucune de ses deux caractéristiques donc il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne viennent ici.

Jack : Oui évidemment tout ça paraît très logique.

Jacob : Sam ? Est-ce que des souvenirs te reviennent ?

Sam : Pour le moment aucun, mais peut-être devrions nous marcher un peu pour les faire revenir.

Jack : C'est bien gentil mais on va ou ?

Sam fronça les sourcils en signe de profonde réflexion pendant quelques secondes.

Sam : (désignant un petit sentier) par là.

Jack : Vous avez eu une vision ?

Sam : Non juste une sensation.

Jack : Et vous vous fiez à de simples sensations ?

Sam : Pour le moment c'est tout ce que nous avons comme piste.

Jack : Très bien, dans ce cas en route.

La petite troupe emprunta donc le sentier indiqué par Sam. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils furent obligés de faire une pause pour laisser à la jeune femme le temps de récupérer. Elle était à bout de souffle et son ventre lui semblait plus lourd que jamais.

Jack : Vous n'avez toujours pas de vision ?

Sam : (essoufflée) Non rien.

Daniel : Que fait-on alors ?

Sam : On continue tout droit.

Ils marchèrent toute la journée, faisant des pauses régulières pour permettre à Sam de se reposer. Le soir ils installèrent leur campement dans une plaine, au pied de grands arbres. La militaire n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de Jolinar. Le matin, ils se remirent en route dès l'aube. L'instinct de Sam lui disait de continuer toujours tout droit. Mais en mi-journée, elle commença à douter de son choix. Le sentier ne semblait les mener nulle part. Ils montèrent le campement en décidant que si Sam n'avait toujours aucun souvenir le lendemain, ils reprendraient la route vers la porte. Au milieu de la nuit, Sam fut agitée par des cauchemars ou revenaient sans cesse le visage d'une jeune femme brune et d'un temple. Au matin, elle se réveilla en sursaut et alla directement trouver Jack.

Sam : Mon colonel ! Je crois savoir où se trouve l'arme. Il y a un temple près d'ici.

Jack : Vous l'avez vu?

Sam : Oui en quelque sorte. En fait j'en ai rêvé cette nuit.

Jack : Aaah, dans ce cas. Nous partirons dès que tout le monde sera près.

Dix minutes plus tard, le groupe se remit en route. Cette fois, Sam savait précisément où elle devait aller et au bout d'une demi heure ils débouchèrent devant un immense temple bâtit dans le style architectural des anciens.

Jack : Et bien je crois que nous y sommes.

Daniel : Cet endroit est magnifique.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le temple en restant toutefois sur leur garde.

Jack : Alors Carter, où est-ce qu'on va ?

Sam regarda rapidement autour d'elle avant de fixer son regard sur un couloir qui partait vers la droite.

Sam : Par là.

Ils s'engagèrent à sa suite dans le passage étroit. Celui-ci débouchait sur plusieurs autres sorties que Sam empruntait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Au bout d'un moment elle s'arrêta devant une grande porte faite d'un matériau inconnu mais qui semblait d'une solidité à toute épreuve.

Sam : L'arme se trouve dans cette pièce.

Jack : Et comment y entre t-ont ?

Sam posa sa main sur une petite interface à gauche de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un léger coulissement.

Jack : Ah oui évidement, vue comme ça c'est tout simple.

Sam pénétra dans la pièce suivi de Janet qui ne la quittait pas d'une semelle sous l'ordre du général Hammond.

Jack : Daniel, Teal'c et Jacob, vous montez la garde autour du temple, nous on s'occupe de cette arme.

Il entra à la suite des deux femmes dans la salle. Elle était immense...mais entièrement vide.

Jack : Ben je croyais qu'il y avait une arme ici ?

Sam : Elle est sûrement cachée, les anciens ne voulaient prendre aucun risque.

C'est alors qu'une sorte de grondement sourd se fit entendre et la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils eurent beau essayer de la rouvrir, rien n'y fit.

Sam : Il doit y avoir un autre système d'ouverture quelque part.

Jack : Il ne reste plus qu'à le trouver.

Soudain le visage de Sam se crispa et elle prit appui d'une main tremblante contre le mur.

Janet : Sam, tout va bien ?

Jack, qui était dos à la jeune femme se retourna. Le visage de son second était étrangement pâle.

Jack : Carter ?

Elle leva vers eux un regard angoissé.

Sam : Je crois…je crois que c'était une contraction.

Jack : Oh, seigneur, c'est pas vrai.

Janet : Sam, détendez-vous. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une fausse alerte.

Sam hocha la tête en silence, sentant une peur incontrôlable s'emparer d'elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur revint et elle se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir. C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Janet : Il vaudrait mieux vous allonger.

Sam : Non, je préfère rester debout.

Janet : Bien comme vous voudrez, mais ne vous fatiguez pas, vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour mettre le bébé au monde.

Sam : Janet, il est hors de question que j'accouche ici !

Janet : Malheureusement, je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix.

Sam : Mais enfin, c'est absurde, il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue porte !

Elle avait presque crié et sa voix trahissait son angoisse. Jack s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

Jack : Janet a raison, vous devriez peut-être vous allonger.

Sam se détacha de lui et continua à faire les cent pas sous le regard anxieux de ses amis. Elle ne s'arrêtait que sous la douleur d'une contraction et reprenait ensuite sa marche, inlassablement. Jack prit son talkie-walkie et l'enclencha.

Jack : Daniel ?

Daniel : Jack ?

Jack : On a un problème, Carter vient d'avoir ses premières contractions.

Daniel : Quoi ? Mais elle ne devait pas accoucher avant un mois !

Jack : Et bien apparemment il y en a qui n'est pas au courant. Il faut trouver une solution rapidement pour nous sortir de là.

Daniel : On va faire tout notre possible.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre voix grésillât dans le talkie-walkie.

Jacob : Jack, est-ce que Sam va bien ?

Jack : Ben pour le moment s'est difficile à dire étant donné…

Sam arracha avec énervement la radio des mains de son supérieur.

Jack : Hé !

Sam : Papa, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Jacob : Tu en es sur ma chérie ?

Sam : Oui et de toute façon ce n'est que le début il n'y a pas de quoi s'affoler. Jack ou Janet te recontacterons s'il y a un problème.

Jacob : Très bien Sam, On va trouver un moyen de vous sortir de là.

Le contact se coupa.

Janet : Vous êtes sur que ça va, Sam ?

Sam : Bien sur pourquoi ? Je suis coincée dans une salle extra terrestre sur une planète inconnue et je ne vais pas tarder à accoucher dans des conditions totalement hasardeuses, il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que je n'aille pas bien !

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir dos au mur, les genoux relevés sur son ventre. Sa peur était palpable et Jack et Janet s'efforçaient de rester calmes pour ne pas l'affoler davantage. Le militaire vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Sam vint se réfugier contre lui en soupirant.

Jack : Ne vous en faite pas, tout va bien se passer.

Sam se blottit un peu plus contre lui, sa présence la rassurant plus que n'importe qu'elle autre. Il sentit brusquement sa main lui serrer l'avant-bras et il l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs jusqu'à ce que la contraction soit passée.

Janet : Allongée-vous Sam, vous vous sentirez déjà mieux.

La jeune femme s'allongea à moitié, le dos contre le torse de son supérieur qui s'était placé derrière elle pour lui servir d'appui.

Janet replia les jambes de la jeune femme et plaça une couverture de son ventre jusqu'à ses genoux. De cette façon Jack ne voyait rien de ce qui se passait et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Ensuite le docteur ôta les vêtements de Sam et commença une brève auscultation.

Janet : Le col est dilaté à 3.

Sam : Ce qui veut dire ?

Janet : Que la poche des eaux va se rompre d'un moment à l'autre.

Sam : Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme une bonne nouvelle.

Janet : En attendant il faut vous détendre, respirez comme vous l'avez appris durant vos cours de préparation.

Elle se mit alors à prendre de grandes inspirations suivit de lentes expirations. Elle du admettre au bout d'un moment que cela calmait un peu la douleur. Soudain, celle-ci revint avec une force qui la fit gémir. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux s'insinuer lentement entre ses jambes.

Janet : La poche des eaux est rompue.

Dès lors, les contractions s'intensifièrent. Elles duraient entre cinquante et soixante secondes et revenaient toutes les trois minutes, laissant Sam à chaque fois un peu plus affaiblit.

Janet : Sam, il faut vraiment que vous vous détendiez, la tension ne fait qu'empirer la douleur.

Sam : Je…je n'y arrive pas.

Janet regarda avec inquiétude son amie. Le visage anormalement pâle, celle-ci luttait contre les vagues de douleurs qui pénétraient sa chair. Sa respiration était rapide et sa peau, bien que glacée, était moite aux extrémités. Après un rapide examen, elle constata que son pouls était rapide et filant. Quelque chose n'allait pas, Jack le devina devant le visage fermé du docteur. Elle fit un léger signe dans sa direction et il se leva en déposant le plus délicatement possible la jeune femme sur le sol. Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu de la patiente.

Jack : Il y a un problème n'est-ce pas, doc ?

Janet : Elle a quasiment tous les symptômes annonçant un état de choc.

Jack : Un état de choc ? Mais pour qu'elle raison serait-elle en état de choc ?

Janet : Je l'ignore et c'est bien là le problème. D'ordinaire, lors d'un accouchement si la mère est en état de choc, la cause est physique. Elle se caractérise par des saignements sans raison particulière en début ou fin de grossesse, voir après l'accouchement. Ou encore par des infections ou des lésions traumatiques de l'utérus ou de l'intestin. Sam n'a jamais eu aucun de ses symptômes.

Jack : Et la cause ne pourrait pas être psychique ?

Janet : Peut-être. Pour le savoir il faudrait que je parle à Jacob. Je vais le contacter, en attendant rester près d'elle et rassura là du mieux que vous pouvez.

Jack s'exécuta, mal à l'aise. Il se sentait terriblement inutile devant la douleur de la jeune femme. Cependant, il fit ce que lui avait dit Janet et vint s'asseoir près de la jeune femme. De sa vie, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi maladroit. Sam tourna son visage ruisselant de sueur vers lui.

Sam : Jack…

Ses yeux reflétaient son angoisse. Jack lui prit la main.

Jack : Je suis là Sam, tout va bien.

Sam : Je ne suis pas prête.

Jack la regarda avec étonnement, que voulait-elle dire ?

Sam : Je vais perdre mon bébé…

Jack : Vous n'allez pas le perdre Sam, détendez vous et tout se passera bien.

Sam :J'ai peur…

Jack sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ces mots là il ne les avait encore jamais entendu dans la bouche de son amie. Quelque soit la situation, elle n'avait jamais flanché, jamais baissé les bras. Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la torturer au point qu'elle mette à nu ses émotions ? Cela ne pouvait pas venir du simple fait de l'accouchement. Il y avait autre chose il le sentait.

De son côté, Janet avait réussi à joindre Jacob.

Jacob : Janet, il se passe quelque chose avec Sam ?

Janet : Elle est en état de choc, ce qui m'inquiète pour la suite des évènements. Apparemment la raison semble être psychique, auriez vous une idée de se qui aurait pu le causer ?

Jacob : Non je ne vois pas…

Janet : Essayer de réfléchir, c'est très important. Comment s'est déroulée la naissance de Sam ?

Jacob : Pas très bien. Mais il faut dire que la grossesse de la mère de Sam avait déjà était très difficile.

Janet : Pour quelles raisons ?

Jacob : Un an avant la naissance de Sam, elle a fait une fausse couche dans des circonstances pénibles et douloureuses. Elle a vécu durant toute sa grossesse avec la crainte de perdre Sam et a été forcée de s'aliter à partir du sixème mois. L'accouchement a été long et elle a beaucoup souffert. Surtout qu'à l'époque il n'existait pas les mêmes structures pédagogiques qui viennent en aide aux femmes enceintes de nos jours. Vous pensez que tous ça peut avoir un rapport avec l'état de Sam ?

Janet : J'en suis convaincue. Merci mon général, nous allons faire tout notre possible.

Jacob : De notre côté aussi.

Une fois le contact coupé, Janet retourna auprès de sa patiente.


	8. Chapter 8

Je voulais mettre la suite un peu plus tôt pour ne pas vous faire attendre sur cette partie de l'histoire mais j'ai finalement était rattrapée par le temps ! Donc je vous la met ce soir ^^ Alors grosso modo au trois quart de ce passage, on arrive à la fin de ce qui était précédemment ma deuxième partie, ce qui veut dire que ce qui suit après n'a jamais encore été publié. Au fil de l'avancée de l'histoire le style sera peut-être un peu modifié car à partir de là c'est ce que j'ai écrit plus récemment et suis encore en train d'écrire. Bonne lecture ;)

En rejoignant ses amis, Janet se sentit un instant émue devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. Jack était assis tout près de Sam et lui tenait la main. De temps en temps, il passait un mouchoir imbibé d'eau à l'aide de sa main libre sur le visage de la jeune femme. Sam, quand une contraction ne venait pas lui crisper le visage, avait les yeux constamment rivés sur ceux de son supérieur comme si elle cherchait à puiser en lui la force qui l'aiderait à aller jusqu'au bout.

Janet se ressaisi rapidement et fit une rapide auscultation de la jeune femme.

Janet : La dilatation est à 5. Comment vous sentez-vous Sam ?

Sam : Comme quelqu'un qui n'a aucune envie de mettre au monde son bébé sur une planète à des années lumières de chez elle !

Jack et Janet se regardèrent, conscient que la suite des évènements n'allez pas être une mince affaire.

Janet : Je viens de parler avec votre père, Sam.

Sam : Il a trouvé le moyen de nous faire sortir d'ici ?

Janet : Malheureusement non, pas encore.

Sam : Alors que voulait-il ?

Janet : En fait c'est moi qui l'ai contacté.

Sam : Mais pourquoi ?

Janet : Parce que vous êtes en état de choc, Sam.

Sam : En état de choc ?

Janet : Oui, en tout cas vous en avez tous les symptômes. Ecoutez, vos parents ne vous en on peut-être jamais parlé mais votre naissance ne sait pas très bien déroulée.

Sam : (serrant les dents sous la douleur) Comment ça ?

Janet : Entre vous et votre frère, votre mère a eu un autre enfant qu'elle a perdu. Durant toute sa grossesse elle a vécu avec la crainte de vous perdre et l'accouchement a été particulièrement long et douloureux.

Sam : Je ne voie pas le rapport avec ce qui se passe en ce moment.

Janet : Le fœtus ressent très tôt les émotions de sa mère. La vôtre vous a passé toutes ses craintes et sa peur de l'accouchement. Ce qui pourrait expliquer votre état de choc.

Sam commençait à y voir plus clair à présent. Mais malgré cela, sa peur était encore bien trop présente et elle sentait tous ses membres trembler à chaque contraction.

Janet : Ecoutez Sam, je sais que les blessures psychologiques prénatales sont parfois très douloureuses et à effets irréversibles mais il faut qu'aujourd'hui vous passiez outre tout cela.

Sam : Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour ça ?

Janet : tout d'abord, détendez-vous, essayez de respirer calmement et concentrez-vous sur votre bébé. Vous le sentez bouger ?

Sam sourit faiblement et hocha la tête. D'un geste spontané, Jack vint poser sa main sur le doux renflement du ventre de son amie. Il sentait sous ses doigts la peau se durcir avant de se détendre et de redurcir à nouveau et cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet.

Janet : Maintenant essayez de vous imaginer avec votre bébé dans les bras et gardez cette image précieusement en vous. Dès que vous sentez la peur revenir concentrez-vous uniquement sur cette image. Vous m'avez bien comprise Sam ?

Sam : Je crois oui.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent à nouveau. Sam luttait, soutenue par ses deux amis, contre les contractions mais surtout contre la peur qui ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu. Jacob prenait régulièrement des nouvelles mais l'état de Sam restait stationnaire et pour le moment il n'y avait pas lieu de s'affoler. De leur côté, Daniel, Jacob et Teal'c cherchaient désespérément le mécanisme d'ouverture qui libérerait enfin leurs compagnons.

Dans la salle principale, Jack et Janet se relayaient au chevet de leur amie. Chaque heure, l'un partait se reposer tandis que l'autre veillait la jeune femme, lui parlait, la rassurait. Sam, elle, n'avait pas de pause. Le temps entre les contractions lui permettait tout juste de fermer les yeux quelques minutes avant d'être à nouveau assaillit par cette douleur qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Janet était de plus en plus inquiète. Les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées mais la dilation tardait à s'achever. A force de lutter contre la douleur, Sam risquait d'épuiser ses ressources alors qu'elles lui serraient toutes nécessaires lors de l'expulsion.

Enfin, après ce qui leur paru à tous trois un temps interminable, Janet annonça que la dilatation était à 10, le travail allait pouvoir réellement commencer.

Janet : Dès que vous sentirez la prochaine contraction arriver, vous pousserait de toutes vos forces.

Sam acquiesça faiblement, sentant poindre sous sa chair les prémices d'une nouvelle contraction. Elle s'empara de la main de Jack et la serra de toutes ses forces en même temps qu'elle poussait. Désormais elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie, donner le jour à cet enfant et pouvoir enfin le sentir contre sa peau. Les secondes devinrent des minutes, les minutes des heures. Mais l'enfant ne se montrait toujours pas.

Sam était épuisée et Janet commençait à craindre pour sa vie. Son visage était rouge et ruisselant et elle ne cessait d'haleter. Lorsqu'une contraction arrivait, elle se refusait à desserrer les dents pour ne pas crier mais ne pouvait retenir un gémissement de douleur. Bientôt la fièvre prit possession de son corps et vint brouiller son esprit. Elle avait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait et ne savait même plus pourquoi elle se battait. Dans ses rares instants de lucidité, elle se raccrochait à la présence de Jack, seule chose encore capable de la relier au monde des vivants. Plus le temps passait et plus Sam était convaincue qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants. La douleur était trop forte, quel être humain aurait été capable d'y survivre ? Au bout d'un certain temps, la jeune femme comprit qu'elle ne verrait jamais le visage de son enfant. Si elle en avait encore eu la force, elle aurait haï la vie de lui offrir un si merveilleux cadeau sans lui laisser le temps d'en profiter. Elle retomba quelques instants plus tard dans un sombre délire ou des visages se superposaient à des paysages qu'elle avait connu. Elle se força à refaire surface. Elle devait dire quelque chose d'important au colonel. Tournant son visage vers le père de cette enfant qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais même les mots semblaient douloureux sur les lèvres. Jack, comprenant qu'elle voulait parler, se pencha vers elle.

Sam : Jack…mon bébé…j…je veux…que se soit…vous qui vous en…occupiez…

Jack : Il n'y en a aucune raison Sam, c'est vous qui prendrez soin de lui.

Sam : Non…plus la force…dîtes à Daniel…d…de vous dire…la vérité…au sujet…du bébé…

Jack : Quelle vérité ?

Sam : Daniel…sait…demandez lui…

Soudain son corps fut envahit par une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Elle poussa un cri qui raisonna jusque dans le cœur des deux personnes présentes. Elle eut la sensation qu'un poignard lui rentrait dans la chair et s'enfonçait au plus profond d'elle-même. Son esprit vacilla mais elle resta suffisamment consciente pour entendre la voix de Janet.

Janet : Je vois sa tête, Sam ! Encore un petit effort et tout sera fini.

« Tout sera fini «. Sam éprouva soudain le désir de mettre fin à la douleur. Ce ne serait pas difficile, il suffisait juste de fermer les yeux et de se laisser glisser en ne pensant plus à rien. Mais alors que ses paupières se fermaient, elle sentit une main serrer la sienne avec fermeté. Des mots parvinrent jusqu'à son oreille et s'insinuèrent dans son cerveau qui pu enfin leur donner un sens. Une voix d'homme la suppliait de continuer à se battre. Une autre voix, de femme cette fois, lui ordonnait de pousser. Les deux étaient chargées d'angoisse et implorantes. Elle ne sut jamais où est-ce qu'elle trouva l'énergie nécessaire pour ouvrir les yeux et continuer ce combat vers la vie. Dès lors elle se concentra sur chaque contraction et poussait de toutes ses forces dès que celles-ci s'emparaient de son corps. Jack lui murmurait des mots d'encouragements inlassablement et Sam s'accrochait à la puissance de cet homme qui sans le savoir la poussait vers la vie.

Tout à coup, elle sentit un changement dans son corps, comme si en l'espace d'une seconde elle venait d'être délivrée d'un imposant fardeau. Quelques secondes plus tard, un cri vigoureux résonna dans toute la pièce.

Janet : (en pleurant) C'est une petite fille, Sam ! Une magnifique petite fille !

La jeune femme avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers Jack, elle s'aperçut avec étonnement que des larmes brillaient également dans ses yeux. Ce n'est que quand Janet déposa sur son ventre le petit paquet emmitouflé qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait réussi. Elle venait de donner la vie et avait vaincu la mort. Ses yeux se remplirent à son tour de larmes et son cœur se gonfla d'un amour qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenti jusque là. Elle sut dès lors qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais vivre sans ce petit être qui la fixait déjà de ses grands yeux bleu transparent.

L'instant magique ne dura pourtant pas.

Après avoir repris le bébé des bras de sa mère, Janet lui fit une rapide toilette avec les moyens du bord et le confia à un Jack particulièrement troublé. Puis elle retourna près de la jeune femme qui gémissait à nouveau sous l'afflux de nouvelles contractions destinées à évacuer le placenta. Ces contractions eurent raison des dernières forces de Sam et elle perdit conscience avant même que le placenta soit entièrement expulsé. Janet fit le nécessaire mais le peu de matériel médical qu'elle avait emmené avec elle ne lui permettait pas d'être d'un grand secours pour la jeune femme.

Janet : Il faut impérativement trouver le moyen de sortir d'ici où je ne réponds plus de la vie de Sam. Elle est beaucoup trop faible.

Jack : Si seulement je trouvais le moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue porte !

Daniel : _Jack ?_

Jack : Je vous écoute Daniel.

Daniel : _Je crois que l'on ne va pas tarder à avoir un sérieux problème…_

Jack : Vous pourriez être plus clair ?

Daniel : Un _planeur goaul'd vient de passer au dessus du temple, à mon avis il s'agissait d'un éclaireur. Ce qui veut dire que le vaisseau mère ne devrait pas tarder à suivre._

Jack : Et merde c'est pas vrai ! Daniel, essayez de les maintenir à distance jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier !

Daniel : _Bien reçu Jack, on va faire notre possible...comment va Sam ? _

Jack : (après avoir jeté un regard vers la jeune femme) mal...

La communication fut interrompue.

Le militaire se retourna vers Janet.

Jack : Est-elle transportable ?

Janet : Je crois que nous n'avons guère le choix de toute façon.

Le cerveau du major Carter fut soudainement animé par un brusque sursaut d'énergie. Des images confuses, sans aucun sens se déchargèrent en un flot ininterrompu dans les synapses de l'inconscience où se trouvait plongeait le cerveau de la jeune femme.

Et puis, peu à peu comme l'on parvint à reconstituer les morceaux d'un rêve, les images s'assemblèrent pour former une suite logique.

Le brouillard se dissipa quelques secondes dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, juste le temps de lui faire retrouver suffisamment de lucidité. Elle ouvrit à demi ses paupières et essaya de tourner la tête vers un visage connu.

Janet : Sam ! Seigneur, vous m'entendez ?

Sam : Le… code…

Jack : Quel code ?

Sam : la…pierre à gauche…bas…de la porte…poussait…fort…

Jack se redressa précipitamment et retourna vers la porte. Ses yeux glissèrent le long des pierres qui encadraient la porte. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? Sous la précipitation il n'était pas sur d'avoir tout compris.

Ah oui, la pierre à gauche en bas de la porte. Ou la droite il ne savait plus très bien. Oh et puis qu'importait. Il se baissa d'un côté de la porte et appuya fermement sur la pierre la plus proche.

Il attendit quelques secondes en silence.

Ce que les secondes pouvaient paraître longues lorsque le temps était compté.

Finalement, un déclic se fit entendre et la pierre glissa sur elle-même, révélant un cadran sur lequel étaient disposés à différents endroits d'étranges symboles.

Avec difficulté et en puisant dans ces dernières forces, Sam lui indiqua au fur et à mesure les symboles sur lesquels il devait appuyer.

Le militaire s'exécuta sans la moindre hésitation et sans se poser de question

Jack : (entre ses dents) Et merde…pourquoi Daniel n'est jamais là lorsque l'on a besoin de lui ?

Une fois que tous les symboles furent enclenchés, il y eu à nouveau un silence, puis, lentement, comme venu des profondeurs de la terre, un bruit assourdissant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Janet et Jack regardaient d'un air ahuri l'espace libre qu'avait laissé la porte en coulissant sur elle-même_._

Jack : Non mais je rêve, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ça avant !

Janet : Désolée mon colonel mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, on répondra à votre question un peu plus tard, pour le moment je crois qu'il est préférable de rejoindre la porte au plus vite !

Jack : (s'emparant de son talkie-walkie) Daniel, on est sorti ! Retrouvez-nous au plus vite devant la salle !

Daniel : Euh…très bien, on arrive Jack.

L'archéologue arriva en courant quelques minutes plus tard, suivit de près par Jacob.

Jacob : Jack où est Sam ?

Jack fit un mouvement de la tête en direction de la jeune femme.

Le tokr'a s'approcha de la silhouette à nouveau inerte étendue sur le sol.

Jacob : Seigneur, est-ce qu'elle est…

Janet : Votre fille vie encore mais il faut rentrer à la base tout de suite, tant qu'elle n'aura pas reçu de soin spécifique, elle sera toujours en danger.

Daniel : Et l'enfant ?

Jack : Elle va bien.

Le militaire avait repris le nourrisson des bras de Janet à qui il l'avait confié quelques instants plus tôt.

Les trois hommes s'approchèrent du colonel, le visage tendu sous l'émotion. La découverte du bébé, cependant ne pu s'éterniser. Outre l'état préoccupant de Sam, la présence latente des chasseurs goaul'ds quelque part au dessus d'eux les mettaient un peu plus en danger à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

Janet : Nous n'avons que très peu de temps, il va falloir se servir de la civière de secours pour transporter Sam.

Jack : Teal'c et Daniel vous vous chargerez de Carter, moi je vous couvrirai avec Jacob

Jacob : Dans ce cas il ne reste plus qu'à lever le camp.

Le chemin du retour se fit beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à l'aller. Le poids de la grossesse de Sam ne les ralentissant plus, ils pouvaient marcher à une allure plus que respectable. Les jaffas à leur poursuite les poussèrent à accélérer le pas et en fin de journée ils atteignirent enfin l'anneau massif. Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient craint, les jaffas n'y était pas. Ils en conclurent que leur présence sur la planète n'avait pas été encore détectée.

Ils franchirent la porte et regagnèrent la base.


	9. Chapter 9

Désolée encore une fois pour le délai, avec la période de Noël j'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de nouvelles publications. J'essayerai de mettre un chapitre suivant avant la fin de la semaine !

* * *

><p>A peine le pied posé sur la passerelle, Janet demanda d'urgence une équipe médicale et Sam fut aussitôt prise en charge et conduite à l'infirmerie sous le regard ébahie du général Hammond.<p>

Hammond : Sg1, je peux savoir ce que tout cela signifie ?

Jack : Comme vous pouvez le constater, on a eu un petit contretemps mon général.

Il s'approcha de son supérieur, la couverture qu'il tenait contre lui gigotant étrangement aux yeux du général.

Jack : En fait on s'est retrouvé sans le vouloir avec un petit passager clandestin.

Il découvrit légèrement la couverture pour dévoiler un minuscule visage

Jack : Je vous présente… Carter junior, mon général.

Le vieil homme resta d'abord sans voix. A la fois dépassé et attendrie par ce qu'il voyait.

Hammond : bien sg1, débriefing dans 2 heures. Je veux que vous passiez tous à l'infirmerie.

Jack : Mon général, avec votre permission, j'aimerai rester avec Carter jusqu'à son réveil.

Bien que surpris, le général ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

Hammond : Accordé colonel, faites-moi prévenir dès qu'il y aura du nouveau.

Jack : A vos ordres mon général.

Hammond quitta la salle, encore abasourdi par les derniers évènements. Les personnes restantes se regroupèrent aussitôt autour de Jack.

Jacob : Alors ?

Jack : Vous avez une nouvelle petite fille Jacob.

Il leur présenta le nourrisson.

Jacob : Seigneur, elle est magnifique ! C'est tout le portrait de sa mère !

Daniel se pencha à son tour sur le paquet de langes dans les bras de Jack.

Daniel : Je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à son père aussi.

Sous le regard étrange des deux hommes, Daniel se rendit compte de sa gaffe.

Daniel : Euh...enfin...je voulais dire que je supposais car elle ne tient visiblement pas que de Sam.

Daniel retint son souffle un instant mais à son grand soulagement, sa réponse parut convenir à ses compagnons et il put reprendre une respiration normale. Se maudissant intérieurement de sa langue parfois bien trop pendue.

Janet : Si vous le permettez, colonel, je vais la prendre. Il faut que je vérifie si tout va bien et elle a besoin d'être changée et nourris.

Les quatre amis se séparèrent en même temps que Janet quittait la pièce avec l'enfant.

Après s'être douché et passé comme convenu à l'infirmerie, Jack se rendit dans la petite pièce ou Sam avait été installée.

Elle était à présent tirée d'affaire mais son visage gardait toutefois la pâleur inquiétante de ceux qui reviennent de loin.

Peu après, Janet entra discrètement dans la pièce, le nouveau-né dans les bras. Elle le tendit délicatement à Jack en murmurant :

Janet : Je vous la confie, Sam sera rassurée d'avoir sa fille auprès d'elle à son réveil et je vous fais entièrement confiance pour prendre soin d'elle jusque là.

Elle sortit de la chambre aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée.

Jack resta de longues heures ainsi, à contempler en silence et à tour de rôle la mère et l'enfant.

Lorsque que la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, elle eut d'abord du mal à comprendre où elle se trouvait. Tout ce blanc qui l'entourait lui donnait une impression d'au-delà. Puis des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent et la douleur qui se réveilla entre ses jambes lui rappela la longue journée qu'elle venait de traverser.

Dans un coin de la pièce, une ombre bougea. Sam tourna non sans difficulté la tête pour essayer de voir à qui elle appartenait.

Jack, qui avait perçu un léger mouvement du côté du lit, se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la jeune femme.

Jack : Carter ?

La jeune femme fronça aussitôt les sourcils, le visage inquiet.

Sam : Mon bébé...?

Jack : Elle va bien.

Il présenta le nourrisson toujours blotti contre lui à la jeune mère. Encore trop faible pour bouger, Sam resta de longues minutes sans rien dire, les yeux rivés sur le minuscule petit être endormi dans les bras de l'homme qui, sans même le savoir, était à l'origine de sa vie.

Sam : Elle ? C'est une fille...

Jack : Tout le portrait de sa mère.

Sam : Elle est tellement petite...

La jeune femme luttait pour garder une certaine contenance devant son supérieur. Mais l'humidité de ses yeux trahissait toute l'émotion qui l'habitait.

Jack : Ne vous en faites pas, ça grandit très vite à cet âge. Dans quelques temps vous regretterez qu'elle ne soit pas restée plus longtemps si petite.

Sam laissa échapper un léger rire voilé par un hoquet de sanglot. Mais aussitôt ses yeux se fermèrent et elle reposa la tête contre l'oreiller.

Jack : Sam ? Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha la tête, les paupières toujours closes.

Sam : C'est juste un vertige. Je me sens tellement fatiguée...

Jack : On va vous laissez vous reposer.

Il posa une main compréhensive sur la couverture, juste au niveau du bras de la jeune femme. Il resta quelques secondes ainsi, gardant la pression de ses doigts sur le corps étendu. La jeune femme ne bougeait plus et il supposa qu'elle s'était rendormie. Il allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'un murmure le fit se retourner.

Sam : C'est bien que se soit vous.

Jack : Moi quoi ?

Sam : Qui vous vous occupiez d'elle...

Jack : Vous savez que vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi.

Mais elle ne l'entendait déjà plus, enveloppée dans la torpeur d'un sommeil réparateur.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla à nouveau, elle fut incapable de savoir combien de temps c'était écoulé depuis leur retour précipité à la base. Ni même si on était le jour ou la nuit. Mais ses souvenirs étaient beaucoup plus précis qu'à son dernier réveil et en dehors d'un léger engourdissement, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux.

Comme si des radars l'avait prévenu, Janet rentra dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard.

Janet : Sam ! Je suis contente de vous voir réveillée. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Sam : Mieux. Si on omet le fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un animal de plusieurs tonnes !

Janet sourit à la remarque de son amie. Si la jeune femme était capable de faire de l'humour elle n'avait plus vraiment de raison de s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais une ombre traversa brièvement son visage aux souvenirs de l'épreuve qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Janet : Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance de vous en sortir. Si nous n'avions pu vous ramener à temps à la base... Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que l'issu de cette mission soit beaucoup plus sombre...

Sam sourit à la jeune femme.

Sam : Mais je vais bien maintenant. Et ma fille aussi... N'est-ce pas ?

Janet reprit aussitôt un visage avenant, chassant la noirceur des souvenirs pour rassurer la jeune maman.

Janet : Elle se porte comme un charme. C'est une enfant très robuste malgré son mois d'avance.

Sam : Quand est-ce que je pourrais la voir ?

Janet : Et bien étant donné que vous me semblez aller beaucoup mieux je pense que vous pourrez la voir très rapidement. Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux de toute façon. Un nouveau-né a besoin de sa mère et il est préférable que vous ne restiez pas séparées trop longtemps l'une de l'autre.

La jeune femme se redressa subitement dans son lit, prise d'un doute.

Sam : Mais depuis combien de temps sommes nous rentrés à la base ?

Janet : Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que nous sommes revenus...

Sam : Quatre jours ! Je suis restée tout ce temps inconsciente ?

Janet : Vous étiez extrêmement affaiblie, Sam. Après votre réveil à la base, vous avez fait une chute de tension du à l'importante perte de sang lors de l'accouchement. On a pu rapidement stabiliser votre état mais il a fallu que votre corps récupère toute l'énergie que vous avez du fournir pour mettre votre fille au monde. Vous savez...une autre que vous n'aurez sans doute pas survécu à une telle épreuve.

Mais Sam n'écoutait pas les explications de son la jeune femme. La seule chose qui occupait son esprit était que son bébé à peine né avait été porté par d'autres bras que les siens. Que ce n'était pas elle qui avait bercé ses premiers pleurs. Posé le premier baiser sur son petit front duveteux. Si tôt sortit de son ventre, la mère et l'enfant avait été éloignées. Sam sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux alors qu'elle imaginait sans aucune difficulté ce qu'avait du ressentir son bébé, séparée de la présence rassurante qui l'avait porté durant si longtemps. Elle-même, posant instinctivement une main sur son ventre à présent vide, ressentit l'absence dans sa chair avec une telle violence qu'elle en eu le souffle coupé. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Janet fut aussitôt à son chevet. Posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Sam leva vers elle un regard voilé, au bord de la panique. Elle ne se rappelait pas n'avoir jamais ressenti un tel sentiment d'oppression.

Sam : Il faut que je la vois Janet...J'ai besoin...j'ai besoin de la voir. Elle a besoin de moi...

Janet : Calmez-vous Sam. Tout va bien. Votre fille va bien. Je vais aller la chercher et vous l'amenez. Dans quelques minutes elle sera avec vous, d'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête, fermant les yeux pour en chasser les larmes menaçantes. Janet quitta la pièce et, comme elle lui avait promis, revient quelques instants plus tard. Elle poussait devant elle un berceau en plastique transparent qu'elle amena jusqu'au lit de Sam.

Hésitante, la jeune femme se pencha dessus. Elle souleva délicatement la couverture qui recouvrait son précieux contenu. Les petits poings repliés de chaque côté de sa tête, le nouveau-né dormait d'un sommeil paisible. Sam se rappelait vaguement avoir entraperçue sa fille dans les bras de son supérieur peu après son retour à la base. Mais les souvenirs étaient faussés par l'état comateux dans lequel elle se trouvait alors. A présent elle pouvait enfin observer le bébé à son aise. Elle pouvait difficile d'écrire ce qu'elle ressentait. La vision du nouveau-né la bouleversait comme jamais elle ne l'avait été de toute sa vie. De peur de la réveiller, Sam se contenta d'effleurer la peau incroyablement douce d'une joue veloutée. Mais sensible à cette simple caresse, le bébé cligna des paupières et aussitôt après, ouvrit de grands yeux d'un bleu profond. Janet profita de ce réveil inopiné pour prendre le nourrisson et le poser contre Sam. Celle-ci se sentit tout d'abord extrêmement maladroite devant ce minuscule et fragile poupon. Mais ce sentiment ne dura que quelques brèves secondes, le temps pour la petite fille de se blottir contre la chaleur du sein maternel et de plonger son regard limpide dans celui de sa mère. Le lien se fit instantanément et Sam comprit que dès lors, sa vie serait irrémédiablement rattachée à celle de ce petit être qui dépendait d'elle. Elle garda sa fille serrée contre elle des heures durant, comme souhaitant faire disparaître l'absence des jours de séparation.

Elles somnolaient toutes les deux, bercées par la présence rassurante de l'une et de l'autre lorsque quelques coups furtifs toquèrent contre la porte. Avant même que Sam n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, elle s'entrouvrait pour laisser passer la tête curieuse du jeune archéologue.

Daniel : On dérange ?

Pour toute réponse, Sam sourit au jeune homme. Prenant cela pour un acquiescement, il entra dans la chambre suivit de près par deux autres visiteurs.

Sam : Bonjour Daniel. Teal'c. Mon colonel.

Après les politesses de base, les trois hommes se positionnèrent de chaque côté du lit de leur amie.

Jack : Et bien on dirait que SG1 est à nouveau réuni. Et maintenant on a même une mascotte !

Il avait désigné le bébé endormi contre sa mère en prononçant sa phrase et Sam, toujours sensible à l'humour de son supérieur, laissa échapper un léger rire.

Jack : Je vois que vous avez l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux Carter. Vous êtes...moins pâle.

A nouveau elle eu ce rire cristallin.

Sam : En effet mon colonel, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Peut-être pas encore pour reprendre les missions...mais ça va !

Daniel : Et puis maintenant vous allez avoir suffisamment de quoi vous occuper pour les prochaines semaines.

La jeune femme regarda avec attendrissement sa petite fille toujours blotti contre sa poitrine.

Sam : Oui effectivement, je ne suis pas sur que le travail me manque vraiment. Du moins pour le moment.

Les trois hommes hochèrent simultanément la tête.

Teal'c : Cela va être étrange de ne plus vous avoir à notre côté major Carter. Mais comme vous dites ici « c'est pour la bonne cause ».

Jack : Oui et puis j'espère bien que vous nous donnerez de temps en temps des nouvelles de vous et de la petite.

Daniel : D'ailleurs vous lui avez trouvé un prénom Sam ?

Sam : Faith. Elle s'appelle Faith.

Daniel : C'est un très beau prénom.

Jack : Alors maintenant que c'est officiel, bienvenue parmi nous Faith.

Les quatre amis restèrent encore un long moment à bavarder, profitant des dernières heures ensemble dans la base avant que la jeune mère ne les quittent pour un tout autre apprentissage.


	10. Chapter 10

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la naissance de Faith. Trois longues semaines durant lesquelles Sam n'avait pas eu une seule minute à elle. La vie de jeune maman, célibataire de surcroît, n'était pas de tout repos. Et Janet ne lui avait pas menti en certifiant que son énergie ne serait jamais en surplus.

Bien que le mois de novembre soit à peine achevé, il neigeait sans discontinue depuis le matin. La jeune femme était dans sa cuisine occupée à faire la vaisselle tout en gardant un œil attentif sur le bébé profondément endormit dans son baby relax. Elles avaient passé une nuit épouvantable. Sa fille avait un érythème fessier et ne dormait pas plus de dix minutes à la fois, la réveillant par la même occasion. Elle devait alors la prendre avec elle et la bercer un long moment avec qu'elle ne se rendorme.

Sam jura. Elle ne recevait plus que de l'eau froide. Elle avait beau tourner à fond le robinet, il n'y avait rien à faire, l'eau chaude refusait de sortir. Soudain un doute effleura son esprit. Elle se précipita vers les radiateurs. Ceux-ci étaient également froids.

Sam : Seigneur, c'est pas vrai !

Pour couronner le tout, Faith, réveillée par le froid qui commençait à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la maison, se mit à hurler à plein poumon. Sam se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Craignant que la petite n'attrape froid, elle lui enfila un pull supplémentaire et l'enveloppa dans une épaisse couverture de laine. Puis elle la recoucha dans son transat. Quand elle fut certaine que sa fille s'était rendormie, elle descendit à la cave, espérant pouvoir régler au plus vite cette histoire de chauffage.

Elle se trouvait au sous-sol depuis cinq minutes lorsque faith se réveilla à nouveau. Elle abandonna son travail pour rejoindre le bébé. S'était l'heure de la tétée et Sam n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se découvrir dans le froid mordant pour allaiter sa fille. Mais même une fois le ventre bien rempli, le bébé refusa de se laisser recoucher.

Sam : Au moins je sais de qui tu tiens, toi.

Comme le froid se faisait de plus en plus mordant et qu'elle ne pouvait réparer la chaudière seule avec l'attention que lui demandait Faith, elle décida d'appeler un chauffagiste. Elle appela tous ceux de la ville mais aucun ne voulu venir. Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à avoir un problème de chauffage et le fait qu'elle ait un bébé de quelques semaines avec elle ne semblait pas la faire rentrée dans les catégories prioritaires. Quand le dernier lui eu raccroché au nez, elle était à bout de patience et de nerfs. Faith ne cessait de pleurer, ressentant la nervosité de sa mère et Sam ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Elle essaya de retrouver son calme pour réfléchir à une solution. Quoiqu'il en soit, elles ne pouvaient pas passer la nuit ici à moins qu'elle ne trouve quelqu'un pour venir réparer la chaudière avant la fin de la journée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa fille. Le bébé était toute rouge à force de s'époumoner et elle agitait avec colère ses petits poings serrés. Sam se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. Elle fit un rapide inventaire des personnes de sa connaissance qui pourrait l'aider. Janet était en vacances au Canada avec Cassandra, Daniel sur une planète où des ruines avaient été découvertes et Teal'c sur Chulac. Il ne restait plus que Jack qui, aux dernières nouvelles, avait posé quelques jours de congé. Avec un peu de chance, chose qui lui faisait sérieusement défaut ces derniers temps, il serait chez lui. Elle décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de son supérieur.

Au bout de plusieurs sonneries dans le vide elle allait raccrocher, plus désespérée que jamais lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave lui répondre à l'autre bout du fil.

? : O'neill.

Sam : Mon colonel. C'est Carter.

Jack : Carter ? Tout va bien ?

Sam : Oui…enfin non pas très bien. J'ai un petit problème de chaudière. Je ne reçois plus d'eau chaude et les radiateurs ne fonctionnent plus. J'ai téléphoné à tous les chauffagistes de la ville mais aucun n'est disponible. Et avec Faith je ne peux pas m'en occuper moi-même. Avec le froid qu'il fait dehors j'ai bien peur que nous soyons congelées d'ici quelques heures. Je me demandais si vous pouviez passer jetez un petit coup d'œil.

Jack : Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de soucis. Donnez-moi juste le temps de me préparer et j'arrive.

Sam : Merci mon colonel.

Jack : De rien Carter, c'est normal. A tout à l'heure.

Sam : A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha, le visage pensif. Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa à sa porte.

Quand elle vint lui ouvrir, il nota aussitôt son visage défait et les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux assombris.

Sam : Bonjour mon colonel.

Jack : Bonjour Carter.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

Jack : Faith va bien ?

Sam : Elle est un peu agitée en ce moment et le froid n'arrange rien mais dans l'ensemble oui elle va bien.

Jack tiqua à nouveau au son de sa voix, la jeune femme semblait au bord de l'épuisement.

Jack : Et vous ?

Sam : Je vais bien.

Jack : Vous n'en avez pas l'air pourtant.

Sam sourit face à la perspicacité de son supérieur.

Sam : Je suis juste un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps.

Septique, il n'insista pourtant pas et la suivit dans le salon ou Faith s'était enfin endormie. Le militaire se pencha sur elle, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

Jack : Elle n'a pas l'air si agitée que ça.

Sam : Avec un peu de chance elle nous laissera tranquille le temps de voir d'où vient le problème. Allons-y.

Elle le guida jusqu'à la cave ou ils s'attelèrent aussitôt à la résolution de la panne. Mais ils étaient sur les lieux depuis seulement 10 minutes que des pleurs entrecoupés de hoquets leur parvinrent de l'étage. Sam soupira en s'excusa du regard auprès de son supérieur. Celui-ci lui répondit par un hochement de tête compréhensif et le laissa seul pour aller rejoindre sa fille. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il réapparut dans le salon le visage et les mains couverts de suie. Sam s'affairait à changer Faith qui hurlait à pleins poumons.

Jack : Et bien dis donc, elle a déjà de la voix pour son âge.

Sam : Et c'est comme ça depuis plus d'une semaine.

Il sentit dans sa voix poindre la lassitude. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle était exténuée.

Sam : Avez-vous trouvez ce qui n'allait pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Jack : Non je suis désolé, je crois que ça va prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Sam baissa la tête, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans un ultime effort pour ne pas craquer. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu au colonel.

Jack : Néanmoins j'aurais peut-être une solution à vous proposer.

Elle releva vivement la tête, prête à accepter tout ce qu'il lui proposerait.

Sam : Chez moi il y a de l'eau chaude, du chauffage et tout le confort dont vous pourriez avoir besoin toutes les deux.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

Jack : Vous pourriez rester jusqu'à ce qu'un chauffagiste puisse réparer la chaudière.

Sam : Mon colonel, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

Jack : De toute façon je ne crois pas que vous ayez beaucoup d'autres choix. Et puis ça me fera plaisir de voir Faith. Et vous, vous pourrez un peu souffler. Vous semblez en avoir bien besoin.

Sam : C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Jack : Je vous l'ai dit, ça me fais plaisir. Allez préparer vos affaires, je m'occupe de Faith.

Sam lui confia sans une once d'hésitation le nourrisson et parti rassembler les affaires dont elles auraient besoin durant son séjour.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack garait sa voiture devant chez sortit les affaires de Sam tandis qu'elle s'occupait de Faith.

Ils passèrent une agréable soirée et après un bon repas, Sam alla coucher sa fille. Quand elle redescendit dans le salon, Jack avait allumé un feu de cheminée. La jeune femme se positionna directement devant l'insert, les mains face au feu, frissonnant de plaisir.

Sam : J'avais oublié ce que c'était d'avoir une maison chauffée.

Jack se contenta de sourire en la regardant. Le silence s'installa bientôt entre eux, entrecoupé par les craquements d'une bûche dans le foyer. Ce n'était pas de ces silences qui emplissent une pièce de tensions sourdes et palpables. Celui-ci bruissait de mille sensations. Faisant écho à tous leurs voyages lointains, lors des soirées paisibles sur une autre planète où chacun se laissait gagner par la sérénité d'un lieu apaisant. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la voix de Sam s'éleva.

Sam : Je ne vous ai jamais remercié.

Jack : Remercié pourquoi ?

Sam : Pour avoir été là, à la naissance de Faith.

Jack : A vrai dire je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix...Mais je n'ai pas regretté un seul instant d'avoir pu être avec vous à ce moment là.

Sam : Vraiment ?

Jack : Oui. Bien que si vous m'aviez posé la question avant je vous aurez certainement répondu le contraire ! Mais ce que nous avons vécu là-bas, cette expérience, je crois que je n'avais jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi intense.

Sam : C'est vrai... Et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu le vivre avec vous.

Jack : Vous n'auriez pas plutôt préférée que se soit Daniel ? Après tout, c'est de lui que vous êtes le plus proche et c'est aussi le parrain de Faith.

La jeune femme plongea son regard au cœur des braises rougeoyantes. Comment expliquer à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle que Daniel ne pourrait jamais remplacer le rôle qui aurait du lui revenir auprès de sa fille ? Elle songea avec tristesse à sa toute petite fille qui grandirait sans connaître l'identité de son père alors que ce dernier ne cesserait pourtant jamais d'être à ses côtés. Car Sam ne doutait pas de la loyauté de Jack, ni de celle de Daniel et de Teal'c. La petite n'aurait peut-être pas de père officiel mais elle ne manquerait pas pour autant de la présence d'un homme auprès d'elle.

Préférant encore une fois la fuite à une tentative de réponse, Sam se leva, prétextant l'heure tardive.

Sam : Je suis fatiguée, nous pourrons reparler de tout ça demain matin.

Jack releva la tête, surpris. Il posa sur la jeune femme un regard pénétrant qui ne fit qu'amplifier son malaise. Elle détourna le sien, sachant pertinent qu'ainsi elle s'exposait d'autant plus à l'interrogation de son supérieur. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas l'affronter. Pas sur ce sujet là. A son grand soulagement, il n'insista pas et la laissa rejoindre sa chambre sans poser d'autres questions.

Le lendemain, lorsque Faith avertit tout son entourage qu'elle était réveillée, Sam les yeux encore voilés par le sommeil, vit une ombre s'infiltrer dans la chambre, s'emparer avec délicatesse du bébé vagissant et lui ordonner de se rendormir.

Ce qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Avoir droit à une grasse matinée relevait du miracle et avait un arrière goût divin de paradis.

Lorsque la jeune femme entrouvrit à nouveau ses paupières, le soleil atteignait son zénith. Elle s'étira nonchalamment en soupirant de bien être. Les rayons lumineux s'infiltraient à travers les persiennes et elle se sentit d'humeur joyeuse pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Elle tendit l'oreille, étonnée de ne pas entendre les pleurs habituels de sa fille qui rythmaient d'ordinaire ses journées. Mais la sachant avec son supérieur, elle ne s'en inquiétant pour autant outre mesure. Elle prit une douche rapide s'habilla et descendit rejoindre Jack.

Elle fut accueillie dans le séjour par le sourire radieux de son supérieur et le visage attentif de sa fille tournait vers elle. Malgré son jeune âge elle avait déjà une manière de fixer son regard qui pouvait presque paraître déstabilisante.

Jack : Salut Carter, j'ai bien cru que vous alliez dormir toute la journée.

Sam : Et bien je dois dire que l'idée m'a effleuré mais je m'en serais voulu de vous laisser seul plus longtemps avec ma petite diablesse.

En disant ses mots elle lui prit l'enfant des bras.

Sam : Elle n'a pas été trop embêtante ?

Jack : Un vrai petit ange.

Sam : A croire qu'elle aime m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Jack : Il parait que les enfants sont toujours plus difficiles avec leurs parents qu'avec les autres personnes.

Sam blêmit. S'il seulement il savait. Elle se détourna un peu trop hâtivement pour que son brusque changement de comportement ne passe inaperçu aux yeux du colonel.

Jack : Tout va bien, Carter ?

Elle se recomposa presque aussitôt un visage avenant et sourit à son supérieur.

Sam : Oui très bien. Faith a besoin d'être changée, je vais aller chercher ses couches à l'étage.

Jack : Laissez-là moi, je vais commencer à la changer en attendant que vous rameniez une couche.

Sam : C'est gentil mon colonel, mais je ne veux pas vous imposer…

Jack : Vous ne m'imposez rien du tout Carter, je vous rappel que j'ai déjà eu un enfant, ce genre de chose je l'ai fait pendant des mois, suffisamment en tout cas pour ne plus en être dégoutté.

Sam ne pu empêcher un léger rire de franchir ses lèvres. Elle lui tendit la petite qui commençait à s'agiter dans ses couches sales.

Sam : Merci mon colonel, je reviens tout de suite.

Jack : Prenez votre temps, on a plein de choses à se raconter Faith et moi.

Sam lui sourit, elle ne se lasserait jamais de voir son supérieur avec des enfants tant son comportement avec eux était différent de celui qu'il avait avec son entourage.

Une fois que Sam eu quitté la pièce, Jack allongea le nourrisson sur le canapé après l'avoir protégé d'une serviette et commença à ôter une à une les épaisseurs qui le recouvrait. Alors qu'il utilisait une dernière lingette afin d'être sur d'avoir bien nettoyer l'enfant, il stoppa brusquement son geste.

Une tâche.

Une tâche de naissance.

Un petit croissant de lune de la grosseur d'un pouce à l'intérieur de la cuisse gauche.

Une petite tâche sombre qui serait sans doute passée inaperçu s'il n'avait eu la même…exactement au même endroit.

Il avait entendu dire que ce genre de marque de naissance étaient pour la plupart génétique, d'ailleurs Charlie en avait une lui aussi mais du côté droit.

Génétique.


	11. Chapter 11

Il avait soudain mal à la tête et ne parvenait à coordonner ses pensées, comme si on avait voulu faire entrer de forces dans son cerveau un nombre trop élevé de connaissances qu'il ne parvenait à assimiler.

Peu à peu le calme revint dans son esprit mais pour faire place aussitôt à une effroyable certitude. Ses pensées reconstituèrent le puzzle de l'année qui venait de s'écouler.

Il revoyait le comportement étrange qu'avait parfois la jeune femme, son attitude mélancolique. Le malaise qu'elle n'avait pas toujours était capable de cacher. Cette façon qu'elle avait de fuir certaines discussions. Ce qu'elle avait d'ailleurs exactement fait la veille au soir. Sur le moment il l'avait relevé mais n'avait pas trouvé de raison d'y accorder de l'importance. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme fuyait de la sorte.

Et Daniel. L'image du jeune archéologue vint se superposer aux autres dans son esprit. Daniel et son rapprochement avec Sam. Daniel lorsqu'il parlait de l'enfant, du père de l'enfant « _Je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à son père aussi ». _

Daniel qui depuis le début devait savoir, lui.

Et la phrase de Sam peu avant de donner naissance à Faith. Il se rappelait les mots exacts et le sentiment de curiosité qui avait suivis. Mais emportée dans le feu de l'action, la phrase avait fini par se perdre quelque part dans un coin de sa mémoire. Ou alors l'avait-il volontairement oublié ?

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_« Dîtes à Daniel de vous dire la vérité au sujet du bébé » _

La vérité…

Il y avait eu juste une nuit sur une planète à plusieurs milliers d'années lumières de la terre. Une seule nuit pour changer toute une vie. Comment avait-il pu occulter cette nuit de son esprit ? Comment n'avait-il pu faire le rapprochement entre ce qui s'était passé là-bas et l'annonce de la grossesse de Sam ? Il se sentait l'être le plus stupide de tout l'univers.

Jack : Oh seigneur…

Il avait soudain envie de vomir.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans la pièce, le paquet de couche propre sous un bras, elle nota aussitôt un changement dans l'attitude de son supérieur. Cette impression se confirma quand il se retourna vers elle, son visage figé dans une expression d'incompréhension et de colère qui la fit frissonner.

Sam : Mon colonel, tout vas bien ?

Jack : Pourquoi ?

Le ton qu'il employa vibrait de rage contenue mais on pouvait également y déceler une infinie tristesse.

Sam : Je vous demande pardon ?

Jack : Pourquoi m'avez-vous menti ?

Sam, ayant surprit le regard qu'il lança le temps d'un millième de seconde vers sa fille, sentit son cœur se glacer et sa peau devenir moite. Appréhendant avec une effrayante lucidité ce qui allait suivre, elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'emmena hors de la pièce. Jack ne fit rien pour la retenir. Cela ne servait à rien, il savait qu'elle allait revenir. Ce genre d'affrontement ne pouvait pas s'éviter. Une fois Faith couchée, en sécurité dans sa chambre, Sam retourna effectivement dans le salon. Jack était à présent assis sur le canapé, la tête cachée entre ses mains. Il resta immobile à son approche.

Sam : Mon colonel… (cherchant ses mots) Je suis vraiment désolée, mais comprenez-moi, je n'avais pas le choix, la situation était trop complexe et…

Jack se redressa brusquement et sa main vint s'abattre avec fracas sur la table, la faisant violemment tremblée. Sam sursauta et ses derniers mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Jack était dans un accès de colère comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu et le pire était sans doute de savoir cette colère entièrement tournée contre elle.

Jack : (hurlant) C'est mon enfant, nom de Dieu ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous de disposez ainsi de sa vie ?

La jeune femme sentit le sang lui monter aux joues. La peur que lui avait tout d'abord inspiré l'homme qui lui faisait face, remplacé par un sentiment de révolte.

Sam : Du droit que je suis sa mère et que je veux le meilleur pour elle !

Jack : Et selon vous, le meilleur pour elle, c'est de la privée de son père ?

Sam : Je n'avais pas le choix !

Jack : On a toujours le choix major, pour quelques raisons que se soient.

Sam : Vous mettre au courant nous faisais courir à tous beaucoup trop de risques.

Jack : On aurait trouvé une solution.

Sam : Ah oui ? Comme par exemple élevé un enfant en cachette ?

Il la fixa avec une telle intensité que Sam en fut désarçonnée.

Jack : Par exemple.

Il se détourna d'elle et son regard alla se perdre dans le bleu du ciel qui miroitait au delà des grandes baies vitrées.

Jack : Est-ce que…est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?

Jack connaissait la réponse et Sam le devina avant même qu'elle ne lui ai répondu. Les évènements semblaient prendre une tournure qu'elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir maîtriser.

Sam : Oui.

Elle respira un grand coup, sentant la tension entre eux devenir étouffante.

Sam : Daniel le sait.

Elle vit le corps de son supérieur se crisper et ses poings se fermer. Elle pouvait presque deviner son regard blessé sous les paupières closes.

Il se rapprocha de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin et brusquement, sa main vint s'abattre sur la vitre, la brisant en mille morceaux.

Sam eu un sursaut de surprise.

La main droite de Jack, rougie par le sang, vint prendre appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard dans la direction de la jeune femme.

Jack : J'ai déjà perdu un enfant et vous vouliez me priver d'un autre.

La porte s'ouvrit et se referma quelques secondes plus tard, laissant Sam seule et plus perdue que jamais. Le premier instant de choc passé, elle alla chercher un balai afin de libérer l'entrée des débris de verres qui la jonchée. Elle se pencha sur le sol qui lui parut aussi glacé que sa peau et entreprit de ramasser les bouts de verres. Ses mains tremblaient et elle ne parvenait pas à s'enlever de l'esprit la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu. Dans un geste d'inattention, sa main effleura de trop près la pointe acérée d'un éclat. Elle sursauta sous l'effet de la douleur. Le long de sa main plusieurs fines traînées rouges glissèrent lentement avant d'atteindre le sol. Indifférente sa blessure, Sam se prit le visage entre ses mains et éclata en sanglots.

Une fois sortie de la maison, Jack marcha un long moment dans la rue déserte qui s'allongeait devant lui. Il avait besoin de faire le vide. Ces pensées étaient confuses et la seule chose qu'il était capable de ressentir pour le moment était que Sam l'avait trahi.

Sam.

Son visage se superposait à présent à celui d'un nourrisson. Un enfant qui lui ressemblait un peu. Ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et son pied envoya roulait d'un geste rageur un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver sur son passage au mauvais moment.

Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ?

Il avait cru un temps qu'entre eux deux existait bien plus qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu se l'admettre. A présent il doutait de tout cela. Il doutait de lui. Mais surtout, il doutait d'elle. Comment lui faire confiance à nouveau ? Comment oublier qu'elle lui avait menti pendant plus de neuf mois et encore aujourd'hui ? Qu'elle-même avait refusé de lui faire confiance. Alors qu'à eux deux ils auraient pu trouver une solution, affronter cette épreuve ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Au lieu de cela elle lui avait tourné le dos. Comptait-elle seulement lui dire la vérité un jour ?

Il s'affala sur une large pierre et ferma les yeux en respirant profondément.

Et Daniel qui était au courant.

Depuis combien de temps l'était-il ? Sans doute depuis le début. Sam s'était toujours confié à lui. Et il avait pu être présent pour elle à chaque étape de sa grossesse. Lui. Elle l'avait choisi lui plutôt que le père de son enfant.

Une petite voix lui rappela alors qu'à l'étape la plus importante, c'était lui qui avait été présent et non Daniel. Mais le sentiment de colère qui ne le lâchait plus eu tôt fait de faire taire cette petite voix. Il n'avait aucune envie d'indulgence pour la jeune femme. Aucune intention de lui accorder la moindre compréhension. Elle l'avait sciemment fait souffrir. Rejeté de sa vie, privé du droit paternel censé lui revenir. Ce qu'elle avait fait était bien trop grave pour qu'il n'envisage même l'idée de lui pardonner un jour.

Il resta plusieurs heures ainsi, laissant la nuit l'envelopper de son linceul funeste. Une fois l'obscurité ayant recouvert le moindre détail autour de lui, il se sentit curieusement apaisé, comme si le fait d'être caché aux yeux du monde lui permettait également de masquer pour un temps sa rancœur.

Pourtant lorsqu'il reprit le chemin de sa maison, il sentit à nouveau monter en lui, incontrôlable, le flot de rage et de haine. Courir le long de ses veines. Endiguer son être tout entier. Plus aucune trace de l'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt ne subsistait. Elle devait payer, songea t-il. Payer pour le mal qu'elle lui avait fait. Avoir aussi mal que lui…

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée il lui sembla un instant que la maison était vide. Aucune lumière n'était allumée et un silence presque effrayant avait pris possession des lieux. Il s'avança dans le salon et l'aperçut. Elle était assise sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos, la tête reposant sur le sofa. Ainsi installée, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Mais Jack la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'avança dans la pièce.

Elle pouvait sentir sa présence presque oppressante derrière elle. Elle se força à ne pas bouger. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face. Pas encore.

Jack : Carter…

Sa voix résonna, sourde et menaçante, dans le silence glacé. La jeune femme frissonna et sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se tenait devant elle et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de lui faire face. Néanmoins elle garda la tête baissée pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard.

Aucun des deux ne parla durant d'interminables secondes, laissant la tension devenir encore plus oppressante

Puis Jack rompit le silence d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre le plus neutre possible.

Jack : J'ai toujours cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre nous. Dans notre relation. Différent d'avec Teal'c et Daniel.

Sam releva enfin la tête.

Sam : Et c'est le cas !

Jack : Non. Vous m'avez précisément démontré le contraire. Et j'ai été stupide de croire en ça tout comme de croire en vous.

Sam le regarda, atterrée. Le ton calme qu'il employait sonnait étrangement face à la dureté de ces mots. Elle se sentait incapable de toute défense. Comme sachant ses paroles vaines face à l'accusation de son supérieur.

Sam : Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir…

Jack : Mais vous l'avez fait. Peu importe les raisons, vous avez estimé que je n'étais pas digne de confiance.

Sam : Ca n'a rien à voir avec ça, Jack !

Jack : Au contraire ça a tout à voir. Et je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur, en conséquent, je vous interdis de vous adresser à moi de façon aussi familière.

Cet à cet instant que la jeune compris qu'elle venait de perdre l'ami qu'il avait toujours représenté à ses yeux. De toutes les manières, elle ne reconnaissait plus le Jack qu'elle avait devant elle. Et son cœur se fissurait un peu plus à chaque parole qu'il prononçait.

Sam : J'ai fais les choix qui me semblaient les plus justes...

Jack : Et visiblement vous êtes incapable de prendre les bonnes décisions depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Sous l'impact des mots, elle sentit tous ses poils se hérisser. Le souffle court, la voix blanche, elle tenta de parler d'un ton le plus calme possible.

Sam : Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous pensez que je n'aurai pas du garder ma fille ?

Jack : Effectivement c'est ce que je pense.

Sam ferma les yeux le temps d'une infime seconde pour les rouvrir plus durs que jamais.

Sam : Moi je le voulais cet enfant...et je n'aurai jamais aucun regret là-dessus. Ni sur le reste. Je sais que j'ai pris les bonnes décisions.

Puis reprenant les propos qu'il avait lui-même employé un peu plus tôt :

Sam : Vous venez précisément de me le démontrer.

Elle tourna aussitôt les talons et quitta le salon sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le plaisir de voir les larmes briller dans ses yeux.

Le claquement de ses talons dans l'escalier résonna dans la demeure tel un glas. Jack savait qu'ils étaient à présent à égalité. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas son mensonge et elle ne lui pardonnerait pas sa cruauté.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée se referma sur un silence accusateur.

« Mais quel ordure ! » De rage sa main frappa violemment contre le volant. Réveillée en sursaut, Faith se mit à hurler, ses pleurs résonnant dans l'espace clos de la voiture. Sam essuya les larmes qui inondaient ses joues et se retourna vers sa fille, à l'arrière de la voiture.

Sam : Tout va bien ma chérie, tout va bien...

En prononçant ses quelques mots elle ne savait pas si c'était sa fille qu'elle cherchait à rassurer où bien elle-même. La présence du nourrisson la fit toutefois se ressaisir. Elle ne faisait pas parti de ses femmes qui se lamentaient sans cesse sur leur sort. Il lui fallait trouver une solution et rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle sans prendre le risque de finir congelée avec Faith et il n'était pas question de retourner chez Jack après ce qui venait de s'y passer. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, Daniel devait être rentré l'après-midi même. Après avoir enfouie la dernière trace de chagrin dans un coin de son âme, elle mit le contact et quitta la rue devenue trop sinistre à son goût.


	12. Chapter 12

Je vous met enfin la suite même si je n'en suis pas à 100% satisfaite ! Mais comme j'ai déjà était longue à l'écrire je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ^^

* * *

><p>En ouvrant sa porte d'entrée sur la jeune femme, Daniel devina instantanément ce qui venait de se passer. Sam avait encore les yeux rougis par les larmes versées. Son visage était défait et ses bras enroulés contre son torse semblaient vouloir empêcher tout son corps de trembler.<p>

Sam : Daniel je...

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus que le jeune homme la faisait rentrer chez lui.

Sam : Faith, elle est dans la voiture...

Daniel : Je m'en occupe. Allez vous assoir et je reviens tout de suite.

La jeune femme lui obéit et d'un pas chancelant se dirigea vers le salon. L'atmosphère qui s'y dégageait la fit se sentir un peu mieux. Chez son ami elle se savait en sécurité et en confiance.

Comme il lui avait promis, Daniel revint quelques minutes plus tard, le bébé tout sourire, indifférente au conflit qui se tramait autour d'elle, dans les bras.

Daniel : Je peux aller la mettre dans une chambre si vous voulez.

Sam : Non merci ça ira. Pour le moment elle est calme.

Elle eu un sourire vers sa fille qui s'effaça presque aussitôt quand elle posa à nouveau son regard sur son ami et collègue.

Sam : Je sais que vous m'aviez mise en garde mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir encaisser d'autres reproches aujourd'hui...

Daniel : Je ne me permettrais jamais de vous en faire Sam, ni même de le penser. C'était votre choix et je sais que vous l'avez fait en votre âme et conscience. Je ne vous jugerais jamais la dessus.

Soulagée, la jeune femme lui accorda un timide sourire. Elle savait qu'elle avait eu raison de venir le voir. Lui seul pouvait encore la comprendre sans la blâmait d'avantage.

Daniel : Maintenant dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Sam raconta toute l'histoire. Depuis l'appel à son supérieur, la découverte de sa paternité, la réaction violente qui en avait découlé – mais comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? – et comment elle avait quitté sa maison, désespérée, jusqu'à se retrouver devant sa porte à lui.

Daniel l'écouta sans broncher. Comme il s'y était engagé, il n'émis aucun jugement. La peine de son amie lui brisait le cœur et il se sentait aussi démuni qu'elle fasse à la complexité de la situation. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire que ce n'était qu'une passade. Un nouvel exemple de l'impulsivité de Jack et que cela ne durerait pas. Mais lui-même n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il connaissait bien son ami. Savait quelles blessures profondes et secrètes cette révélation avait pu rouvrir en lui. Et bien qu'il ne jugeait pas et même comprenait les raisons qui avait poussé Sam à mentir, il n'avait aucun mal à visualiser la rage qui devait dévaster le militaire.

Mais pour le moment c'était de Sam qu'il devait se soucier. Et surtout la préserver. A l'heure actuelle, jack était plus ou moins semblable à un animal blessé. Sa douleur associée à sa rancœur était un danger pour la jeune femme. Daniel ne doutait pas un instant que le militaire reviendrait à la charge pour tenter de blesser d'avantage Sam. Il savait trop bien comment réagissait son ami et quels dégâts sa colère pouvait provoquer. Il avait beau considérer Jack comme son meilleur ami, il ne le laisserait pas atteindre Sam.

Pour le moment c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Garder la jeune femme hors de portée du militaire. Attendre et surtout espérer que celui-ci se calme et revienne sur des desseins moins violents.

D'ici quelques jours il tenterait de le joindre. A ce moment là il verrait si une approche restait possible pour parlementer avec lui.

Il n'eu aucun mal à convaincre Sam de rester chez lui les jours à venir, sa maison étant toujours inaccessible d'un point de vue température.

Elle pu ainsi se remettre de ses émotions plus facilement que cela aurait été le cas si elle avait du se retrouver encore une fois seule face à ses choix.

La lumière aveugla ses longs cils, les faisant tressaillir. Les paupières closes s'entrouvrirent. Les pupilles se dilatèrent sous l'effet de la luminescence.

La clarté du soleil naissant fut violente. Il referma aussitôt les yeux, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

L'autre main qui gisait lamentablement dans le vide, heurta ce qui semblait être le cadavre d'une bouteille de whisky. Le contact froid lui remit aussitôt les idées en place et il grimaça. La bouteille faisait un litre et il ne lui avait pas fallu la soirée entière pour en venir à bout. Pas étonnant que son crâne lui faisait l'effet d'un terrain de rugby en plein match.

_Carter._

Ce simple nom lui martelait la tête encore plus violemment que l'alcool ingurgitait la veille.

Cela faisait quoi ? Trois jours que la jeune femme avait quitté sa maison ? Où plutôt qu'il l'en avait chassé. Indirectement. Trois jours qu'il avait noyé sa colère dans les vieilles bouteilles d'alcool que renfermait le bahut du salon. Il n'était pas un alcoolique dans l'âme. Ne l'était pas tout court d'ailleurs. Mais, comme à l'époque où il avait perdu Charly, s'immerger dans les vapeurs grisantes de l'alcool lui permettait de mettre son cerveau au point mort. Ainsi libéré de toutes émotions, sentiments où autres sensations désagréables il restait dans un état semi-comateux dont rien ne semblait vouloir l'en faire sortir. Rien si ce n'est ce bruit entêtant qui revenait. Le même qui vraisemblablement l'avait tiré de son sommeil quelques secondes auparavant. Il grogna en cherchant à l'aveuglette, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, le cellulaire qui se trouvait quelque part au pied du canapé. Le temps que sa main rentre en contact avec le mobile, le silence était à nouveau retombé dans la pièce. Il posa un regard vitreux sur le cadran lumineux. Le nom du contact qui y était affichait ne le surprit pas outre et mesure. En revanche ce qui l'étonna fut que l'archéologue n'ai pas cherché à le joindre plus tôt.

Connaissant l'obstination dont était capable de faire preuve le jeune homme il préféra coupa court à toute tentative de rappel en éteignant le téléphone.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être joignable. Ni par lui ni par personne d'autre.

Sans compter que si Daniel cherchait à le joindre il pouvait à peu près être sur que la jeune femme se trouvait chez lui, où du moins l'avait été à un moment donné. Et de par le fait, qu'il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Il ignorait par contre quel camp choisirait son ami, ni même si d'ailleurs il en choisirait un. Daniel avait toujours la fâcheuse habitude de vouloir rester neutre dans les conflits en règle générale. Préfèrent jouer de diplomatie et régler les mésententes le plus calmement possible. Mais dès l'instant où celui-ci concernait deux de ses plus proches amis, ne serait-il pas alors obliger de choisir malgré tout ? N'avait-il d'ailleurs pas déjà fait son choix de par son silence complice ? Jack ne pouvait certes pas lui en vouloir comme il en voulait à son second. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier non plus que son ami l'avait trahi. Il savait la vérité depuis le début, avait protégé le secret de Sam à ses dépends à lui. Finalement il décida que Daniel, même indirectement, était responsable de la situation au même titre que la jeune femme.

Réfléchir de la sorte lui avait donné soif. Il se leva non sans mal pour aller chercher une bière dans le frigo et revint s'affaler sur le canapé. Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour de repos. Demain il serait obligé de reprendre le chemin de la base et savait qu'il ne pourrait éviter la confrontation avec l'archéologue. Afin de s'y préparer, où alors pour éviter d'y penser, il passa la journée dans la même position léthargique, ne se levant que pour s'alimenter en bière.

Très loin du comportement apathique de son supérieur, Daniel n'en menait pas large pour autant. Si Jack n'avait pas jugé utile de répondre à ses appels, c'est qu'il n'était toujours pas, comme il l'avait à juste titre craint, revenu sur des notes plus affables. Leur congé se terminait et il appréhendait le retour à la base. Il se rassurait toutefois en se disant que Sam, elle ne reprendrait le travail que dans quelques semaines. Cela lui laisserait une marge de temps assez conséquente pour tenter de récupérer les dommages engendrés par la vérité révélée.

Sam, quant-à elle, resterait encore quelques jours chez son ami. Un chauffagiste avait enfin daigné lui fixer une date décente d'intervention. A la suite de son passage, elle pourrait regagner son foyer.

Depuis la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Daniel le jour de son arrivée, elle n'avait pas reparlé de Jack. Respectant son silence, le jeune homme n'avait échangé avec elle que des sujets basiques, rattachés soit à leur travail soit à Faith. Et même là, seuls les faits purement matériels avaient été évoqués.

Le lendemain matin, l'équipe SG1 presque au complet regagnait la base secrète de Cheyenne mountain. Teal'c, rentré la veille de Chulack, était déjà sur place. Quant-à Daniel et Jack ils arrivèrent chacun de leur côté. Le colonel prenant une attention toute particulière à éviter toute rencontre inopportune avec son collègue. Pour se fait, il arriva juste à l'heure, sachant que le jeune homme avait toujours plusieurs minutes d'avances sur l'heure prévue. Puis il s'enferma dans ses quartiers au lieu d'aller rejoindre ses compagnons dans la salle commune. Il n'en sortit qu'au moment du briefing post congé. Le militaire savait que la meilleure façon de couper court à toutes interrogations, surtout de la part de l'archéologue, était de se comporter le plus naturellement possible. C'est pour ça qu'il salua d'un air enjoué ses collègues déjà assis autour de la grande table. Parmi eux, un seul pouvait deviner l'effort que lui demandait son expression avenante. Les autres lui répondirent sans saisir l'importance du malaise provoqué par la présence des deux hommes dans la même pièce. Mais aucun des deux ne fit la moindre allusion si bien que la réunion se déroula ni plus ni moins pareil qu'à l'ordinaire. Jack attendit le signal de fin donné par le général Hammond pour presque bondir de sa geste en prétextant une affaire urgente à régler. Daniel attendit quelques secondes afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons en se levant juste à la suite de son supérieur. Puis il quitta à son tour la pièce après avoir lancé un :

Daniel : Bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai des traductions qui m'attendent dans mon labo, on se retrouve au mess à midi.

Il s'élança aussitôt sur les pas du militaire. Celui-ci avait du prévoir le geste de Daniel car il avait une bonne longueur d'avance alors que seulement quelques minutes venait de s'écouler depuis qu'il avait quitté la pièce.

Quand il l'aperçut au détour d'un couloir il le héla aussitôt.

Daniel : Jack !

Jack : Pas maintenant Daniel.

Il continua son chemin sans ralentir ni même se retourner. Daniel ne se découragea pas pour autant. De toute façon il savait que la partie allait être difficile mais s'il parvenait déjà à l'engager ça serait un bon début. Il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver juste derrière son supérieur.

Daniel : Alors dîtes moi quand !

Jack : Je ne sais pas ! Mais pas maintenant.

Daniel : Vous ne pourrez pas fuir indéfiniment Jack !

La phrase fut suffisante pour arrêter Jack dans son élan. Il consentit enfin à se retourner vers le jeune homme.

Jack : Oh si je le peux. D'ailleurs, arrêtez moi si je me trompe mais c'est bien ce qu'avait l'intention de faire Sam non ?

« Touché » pensa Daniel. Ceci dit il avait quand même réussi à capter son attention. C'était le moment ou jamais d'évoquer le sujet « Sam ».

Daniel : Je sais que c'est pas facile pour vous en ce moment Jack mais vous devez essayer de comprendre les raisons qu'elle a eu de faire ça.

Jack leva un sourcil ironique.

Jack : Les comprendre ? Tout comme je suppose je suis censé comprendre celles qui vous on poussé à me mentir aussi.

Daniel : Je n'ai fait que protéger une amie. Elle m'a fait confiance et je lui devais de garder son secret si c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Jack : Vous lui deviez ? Et moi je suis quoi ? On n'était pas censé être ami également ?

Daniel nota la tournure à l'imparfait mais choisit de ne pas le relever. Il y avait plus important à régler à l'heure actuelle.

Daniel : Notre amitié n'a rien à voir avec ça Jack. C'est... Mettez-vous deux secondes à sa place, qu'auriez-vous fais vous ?

Jack : Ce que j'aurais fait ? Certainement pas ce qu'elle a fait ELLE ! Je ne l'aurais jamais mise à l'égard de cette façon là ! Et je n'aurais encore moins était me confier à un autre qu'au principal intéressé !

Daniel : Vous ne comprenez pas Jack...

Jack : Oh si Daniel, détrompez-vous je comprends très bien au contraire ! Maintenant si vous tenez temps à jouer les intermédiaires, vous lui direz que ce qu'elle a fait je m'en contrefiche. Qu'elle garde sa fille et qu'elle la tienne loin de moi, je n'irai jamais lui réclamer quoi que se soit.

La rage déformée les traits du militaire. Même Daniel, habitué aux coups d'éclats de son supérieur, sentit son sang se glacer. S'il avait eu le même genre de comportement devant Sam, il ne pouvait que comprendre le désarroi de cette dernière.

Daniel : C'est aussi votre fille...

Jack : Non ! Non ce n'est pas ma fille. Elle m'a privé de ce droit dès le début. Maintenant foutez-moi la paix, Daniel. Et ne venez surtout pas me reparler d'elles, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Il ne laissa pas le temps au jeune homme de répondre. Pétrifié, celui-ci aurait de toute façon eu bien du mal à dire quoi que se soit. La colère de Jack était encore pire que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il se demandait comment il parviendrait à le raisonner, ni même s'il y parviendrait. L'idée d'aller chercher de l'aide auprès d'autres personnes de leur entourage lui effleura l'esprit. Mais il savait cette solution inenvisageable, d'une part parce qu'il était sur que Sam refuserait ne serait-ce que l'idée. Mais aussi car mettre leurs amis dans la confidence augmentait d'autant plus le risque que le secret s'évente jusqu'aux oreilles du général, voir même pire. Et Sam n'avait pas fait tous ses sacrifices pour finir devant un juge de la cour martial pour fautes dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.

Il ne lui restait que l'espoir que le temps estomperait la rancœur du militaire. Avant que cela ne soit trop tard pour tout le monde.

Quand l'archéologue rentra chez lui le soir même, Sam l'attendait. Elle se rongeait les sangs d'impatience et il se demanda s'il devait lui rapporter les propos exactes du colonel ou bien tenter d'enjoliver la vérité. Mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas réfléchir plus avant.

Sam : Si vous lui avez parlez dîtes-moi ce qu'il a vous dit.

Daniel : Il...il est toujours en colère...

Sam : Mais que vous a-t-il dit ? Il a parlé de Faith ?

Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise. Le rôle d'entremetteur avait ce défaut de le mettre dans des situations particulièrement incommodantes.

Daniel : Il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait ça. En fait je crois qu'il ne cherche pas vraiment à comprendre.

Sam : Daniel, dites-moi EXACTEMENT ce qu'il vous a dit.

Il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Puis il parla mais en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Daniel : Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus que je reparle de vous.

Sam : De moi ? Ou... de moi et de Faith ?

Du coin de l'œil il vit la jeune femme pâlir. Mais il savait que s'il ne lui disait pas tout avec exactitude elle le sentirait et le pousserait à parler.

Daniel : De vous et de Faith. Il...il a dit qu'il ne considérait pas Faith comme sa fille.

Même si elle s'y était attendue, elle frémit sous l'impact du choc. La dernière scène qu'elle avait eu avec son supérieur était encore à vif dans sa mémoire. Les mots qu'il avait prononcé à ce moment là gravés au fer rouge. Curieusement elle avait omis de les dire à Daniel.

Daniel : Sam ? Ca va aller ?

Sam : Le soir où il a découvert la vérité. La dernière phrase qu'il m'a dite... Il... Pour lui j'ai fait le mauvais choix en choisissant de garder Faith. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne vienne jamais au monde.

L'aveu de Sam associé en plus à ce que Jack lui avait dit dans la journée ébranla profondément Daniel. Même s'il pouvait comprendre la colère de son ami, ses propos étaient inacceptables. Sans compter qu'ils visaient le seul être innocent de l'histoire. La petite Faith n'avait rien demandé elle. Ni à venir au monde, ni à subir une guerre entre adulte dont elle était le centre.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici enfin mon dernier chapitre écrit après des semaines de retard. J'ai eu pas mal de soucis depuis le début de l'année qui m'ont empêché de continuer ma fic. Mais tout étant en train de rentrer dans l'ordre je m'y remet sérieusement ! Par contre j'ai fais un chapitre court pour ne pas le poster encore plus tardivement mais la suite devrait suivre très rapidement.

* * *

><p>Trois nouvelles semaines passèrent. Les 1 mois et demi de Faith marquèrent la fin du congé de Sam. A présent il était temps pour elle de rejoindre son équipe au SGC. A la suite du dernier affrontement qui avait eu lieu entre Jack et Daniel, la situation était redevenue plus ou moins calme. Daniel évitant de croiser Jack autant que ce dernier. L'archéologue savait que réagir ainsi n'était certainement pas ce qui arrangerait les choses mais il ignorait quel autre comportement adopter. La situation présente semblait être vouée à une impasse. Finalement sa position n'était guère plus confortable que celle de Sam. Ils étaient tous deux prisonniers de leur secret. De leurs choix. Au bout du compte, seul Jack détenait toutes les cartes entre ses mains. La seule certitude qu'ils pouvaient avoir, et qui les rassuraient en partie, était que le militaire ne pouvait pas plus qu'eux éventer l'affaire. Elle lui serait autant préjudiciable qu'à la jeune femme. Et les juges de la cour martiale se moqueraient de savoir qui avait menti et pourquoi. La conception de Faith les mettaient tout les deux sous la même responsabilité. Mais le mensonge de Sam créait à présent un fossé entre eux si large qu'il était difficile d'envisager une quelconque réconciliation.<p>

Durant les semaines qui avait suivi les aveux de Sam, Daniel avait bien essayé d'évoquer le sujet avec elle, mais la jeune femme se murait rapidement dans un silence blessé. Même si elle ne lui avait pas clairement dit, il la savait perdue. Incapable de savoir comment se sortir de cette réalité et rattrapée son mensonge. Il ignorait d'ailleurs si elle souhaitait vraiment s'en acquitter. Il connaissait les raisons de la jeune femme, sans doute bien plus qu'elle-même, surtout en ce qui concernait sa relation complexe avec Jack. Des choses que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais voulu reconnaitre. Il en était même venu à se dire que s'il s'était s'agi d'un autre homme à la place de Jack, Sam aurait peut-être eu un tout autre comportement. Bien que la jeune femme est instinctivement ce besoin de se protéger en s'enfermant derrières d'innombrables barrières. Mais le fait que Jack était LA personne en face d'elle, réveillait vraisemblablement au fond d'elle-même des sentiments qu'elle se refusait à voir faire surface.

Du moins c'est ce qu'en avait déduis l'archéologue dans ces longues heures de réflexions pour tenter de comprendre le contexte infernal dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous plongés.

Le jour de la reprise de Sam, Daniel la rejoignit chez elle et ils firent le trajet ensemble jusqu'à la base. Même si elle s'efforçait de ne rien en laisser paraître, il la savait tendue et anxieuse. Depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée devant chez lui pour lui demander son aide, il se faisait un point d'honneur à veiller sur elle et Faith. Il savait très bien qu'ainsi il marquait sa position et se mettait en porte-à-faux vis-à-vis de Jack, coupant ainsi toute chance d'être un lien entre les deux antagonistes. Mais il ne pouvait concevoir de réagir autrement. Dès le début il avait choisi son camp, ce n'était peut-être pas le plus juste mais il l'avait fait en toute connaissance de cause. Prendre la défense de Jack à présent relevait à trahir Sam. Et puisqu'il était trop impliquée dans l'histoire pour restait neutre, il choisissait la jeune femme. Sans doute aussi parce qu'il savait au fond de lui-même que si son secret venait à savoir, Sam risquait d'avoir peu de soutien même de la part de ses amis. D'un regard extérieur, leur entourage prendrait inévitablement la défense de Jack sans chercher à comprendre forcément les raisons de la jeune femme.

Absente depuis presque deux mois, Sam fut accueillit par tous ses collègues avec un réel enthousiasme. Chaque personne qu'ils croisèrent dans les couloirs les conduisant à la salle de briefing la saluèrent chaudement, certains lui demandant des nouvelles de la petite Faith. La jeune femme était partagée entre le plaisir de réintégrer son lieu de travail et de recevoir toutes ces attentions et l'angoisse de savoir que tout cela ne durerait pas. Que désormais plus rien ne serait pareil.

Juste avant d'arriver dans la salle de réunion, Janet vint à leur rencontre.

Janet : Sam ! Comme je suis contente de vous revoir.

Sam : Je suis contente aussi Janet.

Le docteur s'apprêtait à l'enlacer mais quelque chose dans le regard de Sam arrêta son geste.

Janet : Vous allez bien, Sam ? Vous avez l'air...

Sam : Fatiguée, je suis juste fatiguée.

Elle prit sur elle pour afficher sur son visage un sourire sincère. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer à la fois où son supérieur lui avait posé la même question. A tout ce qui en avait suivi. Elle vit dans le regard de son amie que celle-ci n'était pas dupe. Elle lui rendit cependant son sourire.

Janet : Si vous avez besoin de quoi que se soit, vous savez où me trouver... Alors n'hésitez pas.

C'était un conseil et pas une simple formule de politesse. Et Sam savait qu'en d'autres circonstances elle serait effectivement allée retrouver son amie. Cela lui était déjà arrivée par le passé. Janet était d'ailleurs, avec Daniel, la personne vers qui elle se tournait le plus facilement quand quelque chose la tracassait. Elle sentit son ventre se nouer en songeant que cette fois, il lui serait impossible de venir se confier. Ni à elle ni à personne d'autre. Elle cherchait même de plus en plus à éloigner Daniel. Malgré la reconnaissance qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune homme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser de l'avoir entrainé dans cette histoire. De l'avoir obligé à choisir un camp plutôt qu'un autre. D'avoir trahi avec elle son meilleur ami. Pour toutes ses raisons, elle se confiait de moins en moins à lui.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle, tous les regards convergèrent vers eux. Tous sauf un. Jack gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Un stylo tournant inlassablement entre ses doigts. Teal'c et le général par contre se levèrent aussitôt qu'ils identifièrent les deux nouveaux arrivants.

Hammond : Major ! Content de vous revoir parmi nous.

Teal'c : Bon retour major Carter.

Sam : Je suis contente d'être de retour également.

La jeune femme leur sourit mais ce dernier s'effaça aussitôt qu'elle sentit les yeux de son supérieur posé sur elle. Jack avait fini par relever la tête et la fixer à présent d'un regard qui lui arracha un frisson. Mélange entre une parfaite neutralité et une froideur à glacer le sang. Elle se détourna rapidement de lui pour revenir vers ses autres collègues. Prenant un air enjoué elle demanda :

Sam : Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

Hammond : Pas grand-chose major, ces derniers temps on été plutôt calme. Des missions de routines la plupart du temps. Et pas de problèmes majeurs à signaler.

Sam : C'est une bonne chose. Des nouvelles des Tokra's ?

Tous savaient où elle voulait en venir en posant cette question. Depuis la naissance de Faith, il n'y avait eu que très peu d'échanges avec la Tokra et ils concernaient pour la plupart Jacob venu aux nouvelles de sa petite-fille. Mais à aucun moment lors de ces prises de contact, n'avait été évoqué les origines de l'enfant et les risques qu'elle représentait. Pourtant le doute et le danger planait toujours au dessus de leurs têtes. En particulier au-dessus de celle de Faith. Sam savait qu'elle ne serait jamais tranquille tant que cette menace existerait toujours.

Hammond : Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois que Jacob nous a contacté. Mais vous serez la première informée si nous avons la moindre nouvelle.

Elle le remercia et ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table. Daniel à coté de Sam, en face de Teal'c et Jack.

Hammond : Bien. Les sondes ont repéré une planète il y a quelques jours. Nous l'avons baptisé FX254. Vraisemblablement inhabitée mais certains détails nous font penser qu'elle a pu l'être à un moment donné. C'est ce que vous allez essayer de savoir SG1. C'est une mission simple qui ne devrait comporter aucun risque particulier. Vous devriez être rentrés à la base d'ici la fin de la journée. Des questions ? Bien, allez-vous préparer. On se retrouve devant la porte d'ici une demi-heure.

En enfilant sa tenue de terrain Sam eu la curieuse impression de la mettre pour la première fois. Il lui semblait que la dernière fois qu'elle était partie en mission remontait à des années en arrières alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques semaines. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Faith tellement de choses avaient changé. Elle ne parvenait plus à concevoir la vie de la même façon qu'elle le faisait jusqu'alors. Elle se rappelait encore de l'excitation qu'elle ressentait avant chaque départ en mission. De ces moments à part où seule dans ses quartiers elle se préparait aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Des années à reproduire le même schéma et à éprouver les mêmes sensations.

A présent elle recherchait en vain ces émotions d'une autre époque. L'exaltation avait disparu. Seul restait le sens du devoir à accomplir. Elle était là pour son travail. Reproduisait machinalement des gestes mille fois répétés. Mais elle n'était même plus sur d'en ressentir le moindre plaisir.

Elle tenta de se rassurer en se convainquant qu'il était normal de passer par ce genre de phase après être restée si longtemps absente de la base. Qu'il lui faudrait sans doute un certain temps avant de se réhabituer à son rythme de travail. Elle ne songeait pas à Jack. S'y refusait. Ce genre de pensée impliquait trop d'émotions qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler. Entre autre sa pérennité au sein de la base. Si la situation ne s'arrangeait jamais entre eux...

Sam avait chassé toute trace de malaise visible quand elle vint rejoindre ses collègues devant la porte. Si Jack était capable de la plus parfaite indifférence, elle le serait également.

Le passage à travers la porte fut éprouvant. Son corps avait perdu l'habitude d'être décomposé le temps d'un millième de seconde et lorsqu'elle atterrit de l'autre côté de la porte, il était glacé. C'était à peu de choses près ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti lors de sa toute première traversée. Mais à l'époque elle était jeune et novice. Etre chamboulée par le voyage était une faiblesse que personne ne lui avait reproché.

Aujourd'hui elle savait qu'aucune faille ne lui serait accordée. Aussi elle se reprit dans l'instant même où son corps rebondissait sur le sol dur de la planète. Se redresser et cacher les tremblements de son corps ne fut pas chose aisée. Mais elle n'eut qu'à croiser le regard d'acier de son supérieur pour trouver la force nécessaire pour y parvenir sans sourciller.

Même si ce dernier avait réussi jusque là à ne pas lui accorder plus que quelques regards glacials, il fut bien obligé , au moment de répartir les tâches, de lui adresser la parole.

Il le fit sans la regarder. Comme si elle n'était qu'un élément du décor à qui il fallait trouver une place. Une fonction.

Jack : Vous vous occuperez des échantillons à relever dans la zone nord.

Il n'avait même pas jugé nécessaire d'utiliser son patronyme ni son grade pour s'adresser à elle. De cette façon, il lui signifiait qu'elle n'était rien pour lui. Elle ne représentait plus rien.

Elle sentit un pincement au creux du ventre, le même qui ne la quittait plus depuis des semaines. Depuis qu'il savait. Une part d'elle-même le haïssait profondément pour les propos qu'il avait tenu. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il est remis ses choix en cause qui l'avait le plus blessé. Mais l'idée qu'il puisse rejeter jusqu'à l'existence même de Faith. Cette seule pensée lui était insupportable. Elle pouvait encaisser beaucoup de choses mais pas celle-ci. Pas dès l'instant où cela touchait directement sa fille.

L'autre part était rongée par la culpabilité. C'était la pointe acérée du remord qu'elle sentait chaque jour dans sa chair. Cette pression dans ces entrailles qui ne la laissait jamais en paix. La torturant sans répit. Elle ne cessait de se demander ce qui se serait passé si elle avait fait les choses autrement. Est-ce que – comme lui avait dit Jack – ils auraient effectivement trouvé une solution ? Ou est-ce qu'au contraire dire la vérité ne leur aurait pas causé encore plus de tort ? Autant de questions auxquelles elle était incapable de trouver une réponse.

Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par son supérieur et sortit ses outils de travail. Relever et analyser des échantillons inconnus l'occuperait durant quelques heures. Courte accalmie pour son esprit en fusion. Retrouver les vieux gestes habituels avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Elle était en terrain connu. Savait ce qu'elle faisait et le faisait bien.

Au bout d'une durée qu'elle fut bien incapable de définir, elle vit, non sans une certaine appréhension, le colonel venir dans sa direction. Par réflexe elle se redressa.

Jack : Daniel et Teal'c ont fini. Nous allons rentrer.

Sam : Je n'ai pas fini mon colonel...

Jack : Ca n'a aucune importance. Nous partons dans 10 minutes.

Sam : Mais se sont des échantillons d'ordre capital.

Jack : Remettriez-vous en cause mon autorité, major ?

Perplexe, elle le regarda d'abord sans comprendre. Puis elle se sentit rougir. Partagée entre l'envie de riposter et celle de faire profil bas. Comme elle n'avait aucune envie d'entrer à nouveau en conflit avec son supérieur, elle choisit la deuxième option. Prenant sur elle pour faire taire sa frustration.

Sam : Je... Non mon colonel.

Jack : Bien. Rangez-moi tout votre bazar, vous avez 5 minutes.

Refusant de lui laisser le plaisir de la voir obéir à ses ordres comme un bon petit soldat docile, elle attendit qu'il lui ai tourné le dos pour rassembler ses affaires. Mais le temps imparti qu'il lui avait accordé était ridiculement limité comparer à la quantité de matériel étalé devant elle.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, et alors qu'elle n'avait rangé qu'un quart de ses outils, elle vit le colonel revenir vers elle à grandes enjambées. Instinctivement elle se crispa.

Jack : Excusez-moi major, il me semble vous avoir dit il y a 5 minutes que vous aviez...5 minutes pour vous préparer.

Sam : Je suis désolée mon colonel mais il s'agit de matériaux fragiles, je ne peux pas les ranger sans un minimum de précaution.

Jack : Je pense plutôt que vous avez perdu la main. Ces quelques semaines sans activités vous ont apparemment ramollis. Vous n'êtes peut-être plus faite pour les missions de terrain, major.

En temps normal, ce genre de propos de la part de Jack serait passé pour une boutade. Il était reconnu pour avoir un sens du second degré particulièrement aiguisé. Et il aimait titiller ses collègues. Mais Sam savait qu'aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait pas de ce genre de plaisanterie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de relever la tête vers lui pour deviner, rien qu'au ton de sa voix, qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Sam : Cela n'a rien à voir...Relever des échantillons ne s'est jamais fait en quelques minutes mon colonel.

Jack : Attention major, vous frôlez l'insubordination !

Sam écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Jamais encore il lui avait parlé de la sorte. Ils avaient pu être en discorde dans le passé, mais ils s'étaient toujours mutuellement respectés. La nouvelle attitude de Jack la déstabilisait. Il lui donnait l'impression d'attendre le moindre de ses faux pas pour lui sauter à la gorge. Tout en maintenant entre eux un fossé infranchissable. Ainsi il confirmait que c'était lui et lui seul qui détenait les rennes.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Daniel qui les regardait. Le jeune homme était tendu et elle devinait qu'il se retenait difficilement d'intervenir. C'était dans son tempérament de réagir à une situation si celle-ci menaçait de devenir un peu trop conflictuelle. Ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer un esclandre. Ni de sa part à elle ni de celle de l'archéologue. Jack cherchait peut-être le conflit en réagissant de la sorte, mais il ne le trouverait pas avec eux. Elle y veillerait.

S'efforçant d'oublier sa présence, elle continua son rangement. Il ne prononça plus une seule parole mais s'arrangea pour marquer son impatience de diverse façon. Une respiration excédée. Un raclement de gorge désapprobateur. Un claquement irrité du talon sur la terre meuble. Tout ce qui pouvait contribuer à mettre les nerfs de la jeune femme à vif, plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Quand elle eu finit elle se redressa sans lui accorder le moindre regard, comme si sa présence lui était indifférente, et rejoignit ses deux autres compagnons devant la porte.

Daniel lança un regard noir vers Jack qui l'ignora avec brio. Seul Teal'c, bien qu'éternellement stoïque, contemplait ses amis avec l'air de celui a qui on a oublié de raconter les derniers événements. Ce qui était effectivement plus où moins le cas. Mais il ne posa aucune question, se contentant de hausser son sourcil en direction de Daniel qui a son tour haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas à lui de mettre le Jaffa au courant des discordes entre leur deux collègues. Et comme eux-mêmes n'étaient vraisemblablement pas sur le point de le faire et encore moins de régler leur conflit, Daniel songea que son ami risquait encore un bon moment de rester dans Le doute.


	14. Chapter 14

L'ambiance était tendue entre les membres du SG1 lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte des étoiles pour se retrouver dans la salle d'embarquement.

Hammond : SG1, est-ce que tout c'est bien passé ?

Jack : Comme une mission de routine mon général.

Hammond : Parfait. Allez tous à l'infirmerie, on se retrouve après pour le débriefing.

Les quatre compagnons s'exécutèrent en silence. Silence que ne perçut pas le général. Du moins ne le releva t-il pas.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour de la grande table de réunion. Le général Hammond se tenait debout face à eux.

Hammond : Alors, que savons-nous désormais de FX254 ?

Daniel : On ne peut pas dire encore avec certitude si effectivement la planète à été habitée à une époque antérieure mais les relevés sont plutôt positifs. Certains matériaux que j'ai rapporté pourraient avoir été conçus de la main de l'homme.

Hammond : Mais vous n'en êtes pas sur ?

Daniel : Et bien c'est assez difficile à dire. Ces objets sont très étranges et il faudrait une étude plus approfondie pour être certain qu'ils ne sont pas une simple création de la nature.

Hammond : Très bien docteur Jackson. Nous reviendrons sur ces objets plus tard et jusque là vous avez tout loisir de les analyser afin d'en définir leur origine. Major, qu'en est-il est de vos recherches ?

Sam : Et bien...FX254 est une planète aux caractéristiques à priori unique. Je ne pense pas que nous ayons déjà référencé une planète représentant les mêmes propriétés ni même sans rapprochant.

Hammond : A priori ?

Sam était soudain mal à l'aise. Si elle voulait expliquer au général le pourquoi de son ton approximatif, elle allait être plus ou moins obligée de parler de l'affrontement qui avait eu lien entre elle et le colonel. Et elle n'était pas certaine que cela soit très judicieux.

Sam : A vrai dire... Je n'ai pas eu le temps suffisant pour terminer mes relevés mon général.

Elle avait essayé de garder un timbre neutre mais le léger tremblement qui fit tressaillir sa voix ne passa inaperçu pour aucun des quatre membres présents. Le général fronça les sourcils. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand il fut coupé dans son élan par son second.

Jack : Nous avions un temps imparti, mon général, et Carter n'a pas était en mesure de le respecter.

Perplexe, Hammond se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

Hammond : Ce n'est pourtant pas dans vos habitudes major.

Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Contredire son supérieur revenait à se livrer à une bataille dont elle savait qu'elle ne ressortirait pas vainqueur. Sa position actuelle ne lui permettant pas le moindre écart. Mais elle savait aussi que se taire donnerait raison au colonel. Après des années de services exemplaires où elle n'avait jamais failli à aucun de ses devoirs, il lui était presque insupportable que son travail soit remis en cause de la sorte. Pour une vengeance personnelle. Car elle n'était que trop consciente du véritable intérêt qu'avait Jack à l'humilier de la sorte.

Hammond : Major Carter ?

Sam redressa la tête qu'elle avait tenu baissée jusqu'à alors et se rendit compte que tous le monde avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Daniel lui lançait un regard suppliant et elle savait qu'il lui demandait implicitement de ne pas en rajouter. Il détestait les conflits. D'autant plus si cela concernait deux personnes qu'ils tenaient pour ses plus proches amis.

Teal'c la regarda quelques secondes puis son regard bascula du côté du colonel.

Elle se refusa à regarder dans la même direction que le jaffa. Qu'il soit triomphant ou malveillant, elle savait que le regard de Jack la briserait.

Elle comprenait désormais que peu importait tout ce qu'elle dirait, il s'arrangerait pour retourner la situation en sa faveur.

Il la faisait payer.

Sam : Je n'ai rien à rajouter mon général.

Le vieil homme resta un instant silencieux. Il connaissait suffisamment bien son équipe phare pour savoir quand quelque chose d'anormal se passait entre ses membres. Et il en savait assez sur les deux militaires pour deviner que leurs rapports distants cachaient un quelconque problème qu'ils allaient devoir résoudre au plus vite.

Il était cependant bien loin d'imaginer la complexité des difficultés que rencontrer ses subalternes.

Il les rappela tous les deux au moment où il donnait quartier libre au reste de l'équipe.

Hammond : Major Carter, colonel O'neill. J'ignore ce qui se passe entre vous deux et je ne veux même pas le savoir. Vous savez tout comme moi que la cohésion est l'élément primordial de toute équipe du SGC. Vous allez donc me résoudre vos problèmes le plus rapidement possible...où je serais obligé de prendre des mesures.

La dernière phrase sonnait comme une sentence. D'ailleurs ni l'un ni l'autre ne songea à la contredire. Ils sortirent de la salle sans échanger une seule parole ni un regard. Dans le couloir, Daniel faisait le gué. Il intercepta les deux militaires dès qu'il les aperçut.

Daniel : Jack, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de...

Jack : Vos discours pacifiste ne m'intéresse pas, Daniel.

Daniel : Jack !

Jack : Allez en enfer Daniel, et tant que vous y êtes, amenez Carter avec vous.

Encore une fois, Sam prit sur elle. Elle posa une main sur le bras de l'archéologue et chercha à capter son attention. Le jeune homme posa sur elle un regard blessé. Il semblait que le cataclysme qu'elle avait engendré était voué à étendre sa noirceur sur tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

Elle avait mal et pour elle et pour son ami. Et la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore souhaiter était que personne d'autre ne serait touché.

Jack profita de l'échange tacite entre les deux jeunes gens pour une nouvelle fois s'extraire d'une discussion qu'il se refusait à avoir.

Il savait que la colère qui l'abîmait pourrait s'avérait destructrice. Il l'avait déjà suffisament expérimenté par le passé pour en connaître les séquelles irréversibles qu'elle pouvait laisser dans la chair et dans l'âme. Il connaissait les cercles vicieux dans lesquels elle pouvait l'entraîner. Mais il ne parvenait à s'en défaire. Il ne le voulait pas. Il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose encore capable de garder en sommeil cette douleur lancinante qu'il sentait au fond de son être. Que tant qu'il serait en colère, la douleur serait laissée de côté.

Mais pour le moment, que se soit de colère ou d'autre chose, il devait évacuer. Et il ne connaissait qu'un moyen efficace de calmer un tant soi peu la tension qui mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve.

Il était en train de se préparer quand la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit et Teal'c apparut dans l'encadrement métallique.

Visiblement, le jaffa n'était pas là pour se changer et souhaiter engager une conversation. Mais comme il avait le don de faire traîner les choses, se fut Jack qui parla le premier.

Jack : Vous êtes venus m'admirer ou vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

Teal'c : En effet je voudrais vous parler O'neill.

Jack : Je vous écoute, mais je vous préviens, dans 5 minutes je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec la salle de sport.

Tout en parlant, il se pencha pour nouer les lacets de ses baskets.

Teal'c : Il me semble que le major Carter et vous ayez quelques difficultés de communication depuis son retour.

Jack : Ah, vous trouvez ?

Teal'c : Peut-être rencontrez-vous des problèmes dont vous voudriez me parler ?

Jack : C'est très gentil à vous de vous en soucier Teal'c, mais il n'y a aucun problème entre Carter et moi.

Teal'c ne répondit pas mais il toisa le militaire d'une manière tellement équivoque que Jack finit par suspendre son geste et grimaça. Teal'c était bien plus qu'un ami, il était un frère pour lui. Il lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Mais entre savoir la confiance et la mettre en pratique s'étendait un gouffre qu'il n'était pas sur d'être capable de franchir. Et pourtant il aurait vraiment eu envie de se confier, à n'importe qui d'ailleurs, afin de ne plus avoir à ressentir ce poids mort dans sa poitrine. Mais les mots restaient justement bloqués là, quelque part à l'intérieur de lui et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de les y faire sortir.

Si seulement ses amis étaient capables de lire en lui sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler tout serait tellement plus simple.

Teal'c : Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Faith ?

Jack, qui ne croyait ni en l'homme et encore moins en Dieu se demanda quand même en cet instant s'il n'existait pas quelque part un être supérieur capable d'exaucer certains souhaits.

Jack : C'est très compliqué…

Teal'c : J'ai pu constater depuis mon arrivée sur terre que l'homme s'arrange toujours pour compliquer des choses pourtant fort simple au préalable.

Jack : Vous ne savez même pas de quoi je veux parler.

Teal'c : Vous vous trompez O'neill. Sachez que Rya'c est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et je pense que chaque enfant devrait compter autant pour son père quelque soit les circonstances de sa venue au monde.

Cette fois Jack resta sans voix et leva sur Teal'c un regard perplexe.

Jack : Comment savez-vous…?

Et puis dans un éclair de compréhension.

Jack : Raahhh ! Daniel n'a pas su tenir sa langue, j'en étais sur ! Et dire qu'il s'est permis de me faire des sermons...

Teal'c : Daniel Jackson n'y est pour rien, O'neill.

Jack grimaça à nouveau et fronça les sourcils.

Jack : Alors comment êtes vous au courant ?

Teal'c : J'observe O'neill et je devine.

Jack était sidéré. Teal'c était de loin la personne la plus déconcertante qu'il connaissait et pourtant ses raisonnements étaient basés sur du concret et sur un surprenant esprit de déduction.

Jack : Bien, dans ce cas vous comprenez que je ne puisse accepter Faith…Et encore moins pardonner à Sam.

Teal'c : Je dois dire que non, je ne comprends pas O'neill.

Jack : Enfin Teal'c ! Elle m'a menti ! Et si je ne l'avais pas découvert par moi-même, j'aurais passé le reste de mon existence à ignorer que j'avais une fille !

Il avait crié sa dernière phrase et le silence retomba lourdement autour d'eux. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'il reconnaissait verbalement son lien avec Faith. Comme si la simple perspective de reconnaitre cet état des faits lui était intolérable.

Cela résonna curieusement à ses oreilles.

Mais bien vite l'orgueil et la rage reprirent le dessus. Il ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir. Pour rien au monde il ne verserait dans le sentimentalisme.

Teal'c : Avez-vous cherché à savoir les raisons qui l'ont poussé à vous mentir ?

Non, bien sur que non, il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Il avait appliqué sa méthode habituelle « On frappe d'abord, on réfléchit ensuite ». Cette règle d'or, sur le terrain s'était avérée à de nombreuses reprises rigoureusement efficace, néanmoins sur un plan affectif elle n'était sans doute pas la meilleure conseillère qu'il soit. Mais sa colère était justifiée.

Jack : Je me fiche de ses raisons.

Le jaffa laissa glisser quelques secondes de silence entre eux. Puis il reprit de sa voix monocorde :

Teal'c : Je pense que vous devriez allez lui parler O'neill.

Jack : Je ne pense pas non.

Apparemment Jack ne semblait plus enclin à la conversation et Teal'c s'apprêtait à le laisser dans ses réflexions lorsque le militaire leva son visage vers lui.

Jack : Dîtes-moi Teal'c, c'est uniquement grâce à votre sens de l'observation que vous avez découvert la vérité ?...pour Faith ?

Teal'c : Disons que j'avais quelques doutes sur le sujet, mais à présent je n'en ai plus, je vous remercie O'neill.

Jack : Teal'c ! Espèce de faux frère, tout ça c'était juste pour me faire parler ?

Teal'c : Je vous laisse O'neill, vous avez rendez-vous avec la salle de sport.

Et il quitta la pièce sous le regard abasourdi de son ami.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack O'neill n'était pas un adepte des grands discours. Il préférait aller droit au but quand il avait quelque chose à dire, et était convaincu que les palabres interminables était un trait de caractère réservé aux scientifiques ou aux archéologues. La preuve en était que son ami Teal'c, fier guerrier tout comme lui, ne s'encombrait jamais de paroles plus que nécessaire. Cependant le jaffa, de part son tempérament serein, parvenait toujours à dire ce qu'il pensait malgré tout. Que se soit sur la critique d'une situation ou sur des sentiments plus personnels.

Alors que chez Jack, l'absence de longs discours n'était autre que le résultat d'innombrables barrières patiemment battis autour de lui au fil des années. Cela remontait même sans doute à son adolescence, voir à son enfance. Des décennies à se blinder pour ne rien laisser filtrer. Si bien qu'au bout d'un certain temps il n'avait juste plus su comment exprimer un sentiment.

Ce qui expliquait alors que lorsqu'il était malgré tout, et comme tout un chacun, confronté à une émotion et de surcroit, négative, il réagissait de deux façons possibles.

La première consistait à se murer dans un silence blessé, ou furieux voir même méprisant, selon le contexte.

La deuxième faisait appel à ses instincts plus primaires. Ce côté pulsionnel qui chez lui prenait la forme d'un exutoire. Une réaction qui lui venait lorsqu'une tension devenait trop lourde à porter. Ou tout simplement quand il n'avait pas envie de se taire. Et comme il n'était pas homme à laisser la rancœur dicter ses actes, il préférait exploser une bonne fois, efficacement, plutôt que de garder pour lui des sentiments qui risquaient de le mettre à mal.

Dans le cas présent les deux facettes étaient représentées. Dans un premier temps il avait eu la ferme intention d'afficher une totale indifférence. Cette solution lui permettait de marquer une distance entre eux deux tout en lui signifiant ainsi qu'il ne lui pardonnait rien. Ainsi il pouvait également fuir toute confrontation. Il connaissait suffisamment la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle ne l'aborderait pas sans une ouverture de sa part, même implicite.

Il n'avait cependant pas prévu, ou du moins sous estimé l'obstination de Daniel à vouloir le faire parler. L'archéologue avait rarement fait preuve d'une telle ténacité. Mais Jack savait que de cette manière là il protégeait surtout son amie. Et cela venait rajouter à la blessure déjà béante. Alors il n'y pensait pas. La plupart du temps. Il se tenait à l'écart. Ne s'exprimait que lorsque la situation l'exigeait et même encore il ne disait que le strict nécessaire. De quoi communiquer avec le reste de son équipe et éveiller le moins de soupçon possible.

Mais il n'était pas infaillible et il le savait. En se taisant, non seulement il ne changeait rien à la situation mais il la laissait s'amonceler en lui, gangréner chaque parcelle de son être. Et malgré sa volonté première il n'était parvenu à garder sa neutralité feinte inébranlable. Il avait alors réagi de la seule manière qu'il savait faire. Impulsivement. Injustement aussi, inévitablement. Mais face à la jeune femme, il n'était qu'une boule de pulsion. Une bombe capable d'exploser sans le moindre compte à rebours et avec une puissance qu'il ne contrôlait jamais à l'avance. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il préférait la méthode du silence. Elle amoindrissait sensiblement les dégâts.

Non pas qu'il se souciait de faire du mal à Sam. Mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour mesurer l'impact que ses élans d'agressivité pouvaient avoir sur son travail et sur ses coéquipiers.

Après s'être aspergé le visage d'eau fraiche, il redressa la tête et croisa son regard dans le miroir. Il se trouvait une sale mine. Un teint un rien cireux et un regard vitreux. Il était fatigué. Fatigué et nerveux.

Même s'il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre, la discussion amenée par Teal'c l'avait ébranlé. Il ne savait même pas avant de lui parler qu'il serait capable de s'exprimer ainsi. D'évoquer, même de manière succincte, ce qui le tourmentait. D'admettre seulement être tourmenté. Bien entendu il ne l'avait pas dit clairement. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Sa colère contre la jeune femme était une réponse suffisamment clairvoyante.

Il ne parvenait à visualiser la fin de cette histoire. Ou plutôt aucun des scénarios envisagés ne lui convenait. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le genre de situation qui se réglerait d'elle-même ni qui pourrait continuer éternellement.

Il y avait bien la solution proposée par Daniel et plus récemment, par Teal'c. Aller chercher la jeune femme. Amorcer une discussion. Mais à quoi cela servirai-il à part provoquer un nouvel affrontement. Il se fichait des raisons qu'elle avait bien pu avoir. Aucune ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Le simple fait de penser à elle le faisait bouillir intérieurement.

Les autres solutions se résumaient toutes par : dissolution de l'équipe SG1. Et malgré toute sa rancœur il se refusait à ne serait-ce qu'envisager cette hypothèse.

Ainsi donc il se retrouvait face à un mur. Devant des choix qu'il se refusait de prendre. Et sa rage ne s'en trouvait qu'amplifiée. « Finalement, parler à Teal'c n'a rien changé du tout » Songea t-il.

Le soir venu, Sam quitta la base pour rentrer chez elle. Cela faisait parti des choses étranges de son nouveau quotidien. Quitter son travail à une heure décente, s'arrêter chez la nourrice récupérer Faith et réintégrer son domicile. Durant ces dernières années elle avait passé tant de temps à la base ou sur d'autres planètes qu'il lui semblait presque inapproprié de rentrer chez elle alors qu'elle avait quitté sa maison le matin même. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'en plaindre. C'était étrange oui, déstabilisant certes, mais pas forcément désagréable. Elle songea qu'elle était arrivée à un tournant de sa vie qu'elle avait longtemps espéré, auparavant. Devenir mère était une des étapes qu'elle voulait avoir vécu avant de mourir. Cela faisait partie de ses plans. De ses projets pour l'avenir. Bien sur son travail, et plus particulièrement lors de ces dernières années, avait pris une place primordiale dans sa vie. Mais pas au point de la faire renoncer à ce genre de rêve. Elle les avait juste mis de côté. Avait attendu le bon moment. Et par bon moment elle entendait entre autre, la rencontre avec LA bonne personne, celui qui lui donnerait envie de construire sa famille idéale.

Mais il n'y avait eu que Jack. Ou plutôt, il y avait eu Jack. Simplement lui. Et elle n'avait plus voulu personne d'autre. Non pas qu'elle n'avait pas essayé à plusieurs reprises d'aller voir ailleurs. Mais toutes ses relations n'avaient cessé de la ramener au même endroit. Des années à entretenir des sentiments vains et refoulés, à ignorer tout ce que son être ne cessait de lui insuffler.

Et Faith était arrivée. Contre toute attente. Et plus particulièrement la sienne.

Elle n'avait pas voulu duper Jack sur quoi que se soit. Elle avait juste voulu faire vivre une partie de son rêve. Et cela impliquait qu'il en soit exclu pour leur sécurité à tous.

Mais même si elle avait réussi à se convaincre du bien fondé de son raisonnement. De l'insécurité que représentait la divulgation des origines de Faith, de la mise en danger et de toutes ses choses qu'elle n'avait eu de cesse de retourner inlassablement dans son esprit, une petite voix lui soufflait impunément dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'unique raison. Et une autre, plus forte, lui rappelait que ce n'était pas ça, la vie dont elle avait rêvé.

Le lendemain, Daniel vint la rejoindre dans son labo. Elle y travaillait sur les quelques échantillons qu'elle était parvenue à extraire de FX254 .

Daniel : Ca avance ?

Sam : Difficilement. J'ai trop peu d'éléments en ma possession pour pouvoir vraiment en tirer quelque chose.

Daniel : Nous pourrions peut-être demander à Hammond une deuxième sortie sur le terrain.

Sam : Et nous mettre encore en conflit avec le colonel ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit une très bonne idée...

Daniel : Mais nous ne pouvons pas l'ignorer à vie sous prétexte qu'il est devenu un...un véritable crétin !

Sam sourit devant la verve de son ami. Au moins certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Et cela lui faisait du bien de le constater.

Sam : Il a toutes les raison de réagir comme il le fait. Il est en colère et vous le seriez certainement vous aussi à sa place.

Daniel : Vous n'allez quand même pas le défendre Sam ! Il a peut-être toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de vous traiter de la sorte !

Sam : Ca n'a pas d'importance, Daniel. Ca n'a aucune importance.

Daniel regarda la jeune femme et réalisa toute l'implication de ses paroles. Elle baissait les bras. Sam baissait les bras. Elle ne luttait plus et cela voulez également dire qu'elle n'attendait plus rien de la part de Jack. Comment avaient-ils tous fait pour en arriver là. Pour laisser ce désastre tellement prévisible avoir lieu.

Sam n'avait pas envie de poursuivre cette discussion. Tout comme elle voulait éviter tant que possible d'avoir à penser à son supérieur.

Passer la journée dans son laboratoire lui assurait la tranquillité et diminuait considérablement les risques de se retrouver en présence du militaire. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire la remarque à Daniel lorsque l'alarme de la base retentit. Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement.

_ACTIVATION DE LA PORTE NON PROGRAMMEE !_

Les haut-parleurs à proximité du labo répétaient inlassablement l'éternelle rengaine. Sam et Daniel coururent jusqu'à la salle de contrôle où Teal'c et le général se trouvaient déjà. La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner, quelques secondes plus tard, la présence de son supérieur derrière elle.

Hammond : On a une identification ?

Harriman : C'est la Tok'ra mon général.

Sam se raidit instinctivement, comme à chaque fois que le nom de la Tok'ra était énoncé. Sa peur des nouvelles qu'ils pouvaient lui apporter avait supplanté le plaisir de voir son père.

C'est effectivement ce dernier qui descendit de la passerelle d'embarquement quelques instants plus tard. Cachant du mieux qu'elle le put son appréhension, elle descendit accueillir son père.

Jacob : Sam, ça me fais plaisir de te voir.

Sam : Moi aussi papa.

Le vieil homme serra sa fille contre lui et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se laissa bercer par la présence paternelle rassurante.

Jacob : Tu dois être ravi d'avoir repris du service.

Sam : Je le suis.

Elle ne mentait que partiellement. Son travail en soi lui avait manqué et elle avait été effectivement contente de reprendre le chemin de la base. Mais comment aurait-elle pu lui expliquer que ce qu'elle vivait désormais ressemblait d'avantage à un aperçu de l'enfer ?

Jacob : Et comment va ma petite-fille ?

Sam : Elle va bien.

La jeune femme hésita avant de reprendre.

Sam : Papa... Tu ne viens pas pour...

Jacob : Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie, je ne viens pas pour ça aujourd'hui. Le conseil n'a toujours pas statué sur le cas de Faith mais c'était plus en bonne voie. Je ne pense pas que tu ais des raisons de t'inquiéter, Sam.

La jeune militaire soupira, soulagée. La première bonne nouvelle qu'elle entendait depuis des jours. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs retrouvailles par Hammond venus les rejoindre en salle d'embarquement.

Hammond : Jacob, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Jacob : Bonjour George, rien de grave rassure-toi. Nous avons fait une récente découverte qui va peut-être nécessiter les connaissances de Sam.

Hammond : Très bien, allons dans la salle de réunion, tu nous en diras plus là-bas.

Les deux amis escortés par SG1 prirent la direction de la grande salle où tous s'installèrent. Plus ou moins intrigués par les révélations du vieux tok'ra.

Hammond : Nous t'écoutons Jacob.

Jacob : Il y a quelques jours, une équipe Tok'ra a fait une expédition sur une planète récemment inscrite dans nos fichiers et ils y ont fait une découverte plutôt intéressante.

Comme le tok'ra se taisait pour mesurer l'impact de ses paroles, Jack se pencha un peu plus en avant sur la table.

Jack : Et il s'agit de ?

Jacob : D'une molécule.

Daniel : Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous découvrez une molécule...

Jacob : C'est exact mais celle-ci semble avoir certaines vertus particulières.

Jack : Ca non plus ce n'est pas la première fois.

Le tok'ra lança un regard blasé sur les deux membres de sg1 qui lui répondirent chacun du regard du plus parfait des innocents. Sam ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir une ébauche de sourire devant la scène. Un instant elle eu même le sentiment d'être revenue plusieurs mois en arrière, à une époque où leur équipe était encore unis, soudée contre vents et marées. Et où les blagues du colonel et les remarques impertinentes de Daniel rythmaient leur quotidien à tous.

Cela ne dura pas. Hammond rappela à l'ordre les deux dissipés et enjoignit son ami à continuer.

Jacob : D'après nos recherches, c'est une molécule qui pourrait guérir la plupart des maladies. Elle ne représente aucun intérêt pour nous étant donné la capacité de guérison des symbiotes. Mais sur un corps humain les effets pourraient être miraculeux. Nous pensons que la molécule à juste besoin d'être modifiée afin de pouvoir s'adapter à l'organisme de l'homme.

Sam : Ce serait une découverte primordiale.

Jacob : C'est ce que nous avons pensé aussi. Et c'est pourquoi le grand Conseil à accepter de me laisser venir vous en faire part.

Jack : Oui d'ailleurs c'est ça qui me chagrine moi. C'est pas vraiment le genre de la Tok'ra de partager des infos.

Jacob : Comme je l'ai dit Jack, cette molécule n'a aucun intérêt pour nous. Au pire elle restera inactive sur cette planète, au mieux elle pourrait vous être utile.

Sam : As-tu un échantillon avec toi ?

Jacob : Non. Nos chercheurs sont restés sur place le temps de faire leurs analyses.

La jeune femme, le regard soudain brillant, se retourna vers son supérieur.

Sam : Mon général, nous devons impérativement aller sur cette planète. Une telle molécule pourrait s'avérer indispensable dans le domaine médical.

Hammond : Nous en avons tous conscience Major, mais nous devons prendre un minimum de précaution avant d'y envoyer une équipe. Jacob vous allez nous briefer sur tout ce que l'on doit savoir sur cette planète. Si j'estime que celle-ci ne représente pas de danger outre mesure, j'y enverrais une équipe SG dès demain.

Devant le visage tendu de la jeune militaire il rajouta :

Hammond : Equipe dont vous ferez bien entendu partie major.

Sam se retint de ne pas exploser de joie. A la place elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête approbateur. Mais tout son être intérieur bouillonnait d'impatience. Elle ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressenti un tel sentiment d'exaltation. Enfin elle avait la sensation de réintégrer véritablement le SGC. Et cela lui rappelait pourquoi elle aimait tant son travail. Toutes ses nuances d'émotions qui se dégageaient à l'approche d'une mission que l'on savait décisive. Etre utile. Faire ce pour quoi elle se savait être faite. Maintenant elle allait ronger son impatience jusqu'au jour suivant. Priant le ciel pour que le général ne trouve pas une quelconque faille à cette planète bénie.

Mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour cela. Si les Tok'ras avaient pu y accéder sans risque, ils le pourraient eux aussi.

Le lendemain, Sam fut prête dès l'aube. Reprendre du service était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait dans cette période sombre. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tous besoin de ça pour enfin passer à autre chose.

Le briefing prévu en début de journée fut clos en moins d'une demi-heure. Jacob avait fait un travail efficace auprès du général Hammond la veille en lui expliquant dans les moindres détails tous ce qu'il savait de cette planète. Le chef de la base n'avait eu qu'à rapporter les faits de son ami à l'équipe préparée pour la mission. Sam avait été pour l'occasion rattachée à SG3. Seule scientifique de sa propre équipe, Hammond n'avait pas jugé utile de déléguer le reste de SG1 sur cette mission.

Sam était soulagée de cette décision. Son équipe allait lui manquer, tout comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient séparés pour des raisons pratiques. Mais savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas le regard lourd de ressenti de Jack posé sur elle lui enlevait un poids non négligeable.

La mission ne devait durer que quelques heures. Le temps pour Sam et ses acolytes de définir si la molécule pouvait représenter un quelconque danger et si ce n'était pas le cas, en extraire un echantillon afin de le ramener pour une étude plus approfondie à la base.

Tout se déroula exactement comme dans le plan initialement prévu. La planète était comme l'avait décrite Jacob : Recouverte d'une fine particule de glace mais dont le climat était étrangement tempéré. La molécule se trouvait en dessous de la glace. Il suffisait de la gratter légèrement pour percer sa surface et ainsi atteindre le fragment convoité.

A l'aide d'une minuscule pince, Sam parvint à extraire un échantillon de la molécule et le cloisonna aussitôt dans un tube en verre. Avant de retourner sur la base elle était obligée de tester l'échantillon et cela ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Manipuler cette molécule précieuse risquait de l'endommager plus qu'autre chose. Cependant elle savait que c'était un protocole nécessaire. Trop de fois ils avaient pris des risques inconsidérés en ramenant à la base des artefacts qui au final avaient causé plus de tort que de bien.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de vérifications, elle pu enfin affirmer que la molécule ne semblait pas représenter le moindre danger. Pleine d'espoir et d'impatience elle reprit le chemin de la base avec son équipe.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam s'était mise au travail aussitôt rentrée à la base. Il lui restait encore quelques heures avant la fin de la journée et elle voulait avancer le plus possible sur les analyses de la molécule. Ce nouveau projet était comme une lumière qui la tenait en éveil. Sans compter qu'une part d'elle-même gardait l'espoir furtif que si la transformation de la molécule fonctionnait, elle retrouverait sa vraie place au sein de son équipe. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça. De faire ses preuves pour qu'on lui refasse enfin confiance. Qu'il lui refasse confiance.

Affublée de lunettes de protection et de gants résistants au contact potentiellement mortel, elle se plongea dans une intense concentration. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre que ce sur quoi elle était en train de travailler. C'était presque encore plus exaltant que les missions sur le terrain. Ici elle s'était crée un univers qu'elle seule pouvait intégrer. Coupée du monde, c'est de cette façon qu'elle rechargeait ses batteries.

Se fut Daniel qui, quelques heures plus tard, vint la tirer de ses travaux. La jeune femme n'avait pas vu le temps passer et fut surprise quand son ami lui annonça qu'il était plus de 18h. Elle était censée récupérer Faith à 18h30. Elle abandonna ses expérimentations – chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait avant, à ce stade de ses recherches – et les rangea bien à l'abri dans le frigo mis à disposition de ses expériences. Avant de refermer la porte du petit meuble blanc elle lança un dernier regard au tube à essai. La molécule baignée dans son cocon de verre, brillait d'une douce clarté bleutée. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils quelques secondes devant l'étrange phénomène qu'il ne lui semblait pas avoir remarqué avant. Puis elle haussa les épaules. Toutes les analyses effectuées lui avait démontré que la molécule était inoffensive. De plus, elle restait protégée par le tube en verre, hors du contact de l'air libre. La militaire referma la porte derrière elle et quitta la base.

Elle se sentait d'humeur plus sereine, le lendemain matin en arrivant à la base. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers son labo. Il n'y avait pas de briefing prévu dans la journée et elle allait avoir tout le loisir de travailler encore sur la molécule rapportée la veille.

Mais en ouvrant la porte du frigo, elle sentit instantanément que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lança un coup d'œil circulaire. Rien ne semblait pourtant avoir bougé à l'intérieur. Son regard se porta alors sur l'échantillon moléculaire. La clarté qui la veille au soir n'était qu'une vague lueur incandescente, illuminait à présent le moindre contour de ce qui se trouvait à proximité. Intriguée, la jeune femme prit le flacon entre ses doigts.

Daniel avait passé la nuit dans son bureau, travaillant toujours sur les matériaux rapportés de FX254. Ses recherches n'avançaient que trop lentement et engendraient chez l'archéologue une intense frustration. Vers 8h il décida de s'aérer l'esprit et de faire un passage éclair au mess.

Il était encore tôt et les couloirs étaient relativement déserts. Il passa devant le laboratoire de Sam, convaincu que la jeune femme se trouvait encore chez elle. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris d'apercevoir le filet de lumière qui filtrait de sous la porte close. Intriguée, il donna quelques coups légers contre la porte. Comme il n'obtenait pas de réponse, il entrouvrit légèrement la porte, suffisamment pour distinguer son amie penchée au dessus de sa table de travail.

Daniel : Sam ?

La jeune femme sursauta en s'entendant appeler. Captivée par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, elle n'avait pas entendu frapper ni la porte s'ouvrir.

Sam : Daniel ! Vous êtes déjà là ?

Daniel : Disons plutôt que je n'ai pas quitté la base.

La militaire grimaça.

Sam : Toujours sur FX254 ?

Daniel haussa les épaules d'un air découragé. Puis il se re-concentra sur la jeune femme.

Daniel : Vous aussi vous êtes bien matinale.

Sam : Je voulais reprendre mes recherches le plus rapidement possible. Cette molécule est fascinante. D'ailleurs vous devriez venir voir par vous-même.

Daniel se rapprocha de la table que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas quitté. Tout d'abord il ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Il avait sous les yeux un bocal dans lequel nageait une forme indistinct qu'il n'identifia pas.

Daniel : Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir ?

Sam : C'est la molécule.

Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt et posa sur son amie un regard stupéfait.

Daniel : La molécule ? Vous voulez dire...

Sam : Celle que nous avons ramené hier de la planète des Tok'ras.

L'archéologue redirigea son regard vers le récipient. Au vue de sa nouvelle taille et de son aspect, la molécule n'en était plus vraiment une.

Daniel : Comment cela est-il possible ?

Sam : C'est exactement ce que je cherche à savoir. C'est la première fois que je vois une molécule se modifier de la sorte. Ca n'a aucun sens. Normalement c'est nous qui devions la modifier. Ce type d'organisme n'ai pas censé avoir les capacités de le faire tout seul.

Daniel : C'est plutôt...effrayant.

Sam : Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Daniel : Mais je croyais que vous aviez fais des tests.

Sam : C'est le cas. Je lui en ai fais passer toute une série afin de m'assurer qu'elle était inoffensive. Aucun des examens auquel je l'ai soumis n'a révélé une quelconque anomalie ou transformation envisageable.

Daniel : Autrement dit il était impossible de prévoir qu'elle pourrait se modifier.

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Il connaissait suffisamment bien la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait jamais pris le risque de ramener sur terre un organisme si celui-ci avait représenté le moindre danger.

Daniel : Et donc avec ses nouvelles données, quelles sont les éventualités ?

Sam : Et bien la plus vraisemblable est qu'elle continue sa modification. Et si c'est le cas...alors nous risquons d'en perdre totalement le contrôle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient confrontés à un problème de la sorte. Pourtant Daniel ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son échine.

Daniel : Dans ce cas que pouvons-nous faire ?

Sam : A vrai dire...je l'ignore complètement.

Les deux scientifiques se regardèrent un instant en silence. Daniel détestait les problèmes devant lesquels même la jeune femme se trouvait démunis car ils signifiaient généralement tout un arsenal de complication. Et en ce moment il trouvait justifié de dire qu'ils en avaient tous plus qu'ils n'en pouvaient gérer.

Daniel : Nous devrions en informer le général.

Sam hocha la tête en grimaçant.

Sam : Il risque de mettre la base en quarantaine. Mais je crains que nous n'ayons pas le...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, une explosion les projeta à terre ainsi que des milliers de bouts de verres qui s'éparpillèrent tout autour d'eux. Abasourdis par le choc, ils mirent quelques secondes avant d'oser bouger. Daniel fut le premier à se ressaisir.

Daniel : Sam ! Vous allez-bien ?

Comme la jeune femme ne répondait pas il se tourna vers elle, inquiet. Celle-ci était encore à terre mais son regard fixait quelque chose au-dessus d'elle. Il suivit son regard. Et sentit son sang se glacer.

Quelque chose planait dans la pièce. Une ombre. Son aspect immatériel évoquait dans une réplique terrifiante les visions des poltergeists des films d'horreurs. L'ombre semblait en suspend. Immobile au-dessus d'eux. Sur la table, le récipient avait disparu. Les débris du verre qui le composait jonchaient à présent le sol. Par chance ceux-ci étaient minuscules et n'avaient fait qu'effleurer la peau des deux scientifiques sans y laisser de traces profondes.

Daniel : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Sam : C'est impossible...

La jeune femme se redressa brusquement et d'un bond, atteignit le boitier rouge juste à côté de la porte. Elle appuya dessus et aussitôt une alarme retentit dans tout le SGC. Sans doute dérangée par l'impulsion de la militaire, l'ombre commença à se mouvoir. D'abord doucement, entraînant sa silhouette argentine dans une danse fluide. Puis, avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réaliser quoique se soit, elle plongea sur eux, renversant tout sur son passage. Les meubles qu'elle atteignit se renversèrent dans un fracas épouvantable, déversant leur précieux contenu sur le sol. Horrifiée, Sam tenta de s'interposer pour éviter le cataclysme destructeur. Elle aurait été ensevelie dessous si Daniel n'avait eu le réflexe de bondir sur elle et de la tirer hors du laboratoire. En même temps qu'ils sortaient de la pièce, ils virent passer au-dessus de leur tête la silhouette vaporeuse.

Hammond : Major Carter, docteur Jackson ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le général accompagné de Teal'c, Jack et plusieurs autres militaires armés jusqu'aux dents se précipitaient dans leur direction. Jack, un Zat'n'ktel au point, visait la forme qui s'éloignait. Mais ces impacts traversaient le corps fluide et n'atteignaient que le mur.

Jack : C'était quoi « ça » ?

Sam : C'est la molécule.

Elle répondit à la question du colonel tout en s'adressant volontairement au général Hammond.

Sam : Enfin c'était. Maintenant il s'agit d'une entité.

Tous la regardèrent comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit. Devant leur expression ahurit, la jeune femme grimaça.

Sam : Nous nous sommes trompés, mon général. JE me suis trompée.

Hammond : Vous feriez mieux de nous en dire plus tout de suite major.

Sam : La molécule dont les Tokr'as nous ont parlé n'en ai à priori pas une. Ou du moins elle ne l'est que sous certaine condition. Une fois sortie de sa planète il semble que son organisme se soit modifié de lui-même. C'est la seule raison qui expliquerait que du stade de molécule elle soit passée à celui d'entité.

Hammond : Est-elle dangereuse ?

Sam : Je l'ignore mon général. Elle a dévasté mon laboratoire...mais ne nous a pas fait de mal ni à Daniel ni à moi. Je crois...je crois qu'elle voulait juste partir.

Jack : Donc si je résume nous avons un fantôme qui se balade dans la base et dont nous ne savons rien.

La phrase était ironique. Mais le ton qu'il employa pour la prononcer était aussi coupant que les éclats de verre sur le sol du laboratoire.

Teal'c : Il faut arrêter cette chose avant qu'elle ne provoque des dégâts irréversibles.

Sam : Il faut parvenir à la neutraliser, c'est la seule solution. Si nous reprenons son contrôle nous pourrons au moins essayer de comprendre ses intentions.

Hammond : Très bien dans ce cas major, trouvez-moi le moyen de stopper cette chose le plus rapidement possible. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser cette entité en liberté plus longtemps.

Sam : A vos ordres mon général.

Le commandant de la base fit demi-tour en laissant à son équipe phare le soin de régler l'incident.

Daniel : Ok, donc on fait quoi maintenant ?

Teal'c : Nous pourrions utiliser l'interface.

Jack : Et c'est quoi le rapport entre ce truc et l'interface ?

Sam : Mais oui, Teal'c a raison ! Avec l'interface nous pourrions peut-être réussir à la contrôler.

Daniel : Vous pourriez être un peu plus clair ?

Sam : L'entité est constituée de composants en partis immatériels. Avec l'interface nous devrions réussir à rendre son enveloppe...

Daniel : Charnelle ?

Sam : En quelque sorte oui. Du moins nous parviendrons peut-être à la canaliser suffisamment longtemps. Je sais que l'interface sert à rendre visible toute forme immatérielle mais dans le cas de cette entité qui n'est pas à proprement parlé immatérielle, je pense que l'appareil pourrait nous permettre de la capter dans son intégralité.

Daniel : Et vous pensez qu'ainsi nous pourrions la contrôler ?

Sam : Je sais que ce n'est qu'une hypothèse... mais on ne perd rien à essayer en tout cas. Et au pire des cas, l'interface nous servira à la neutraliser définitivement.

Jack : Ok on va chercher les interfaces et on se sépare pour tenter de retrouver cette chose.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie pour récupérer le matériel adéquate puis se séparèrent dans l'intention d'infiltrer le moindre recoin de la base.

Equipés de radios, ils gardaient le contact pour transmettre aux autres leur avancement.

Se fut Sam qui enclencha les émetteurs la première :

Sam : Mon colonel, j'ai croisé plusieurs militaires qui ont aperçu l'entité. Tous m'ont affirmé qu'elle ne leur avait fais aucun mal. Elle n'a même pas cherché à les approcher. On dirait plus qu'elle cherche quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle veut simplement repartir chez elle.

Elle attendit quelques secondes la réponse de son supérieur.

Jack : On continue les recherches.

Elle n'aimait pas le ton froid sur lequel il lui avait répondu. Elle sentait que ses intentions différaient des siennes. Et elle n'aimait pas ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard, se fut au tour de Teal'c de faire marcher sa radio.

Teal'c : O'neill, je crois que je l'ai trouvé.

Jack : Bien reçu Teal'c, vous pouvez l'intercepter ?

Teal'c : Je vais essayer.

Jack : Ok, bougez pas, on arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste de l'équipe rejoignait le jaffa à la position qu'il avait indiqué.

Jack : Ou est-ce qu'elle se trouve ?

Teal'c : Je suis parvenu à la faire entrer là-dedans.

Il désignait une porte close sur leur droite.

Daniel : Elle...elle ne peut pas en sortir ?

Teal'c : Il semblerait que non, Daniel Jackson.

Sam : Cela confirme que son enveloppe ne doit être qu'en partie immatérielle. Nos armes la traverse mais elle ne peut pas pour autant passer au travers des murs ou d'une autre matière solide.

Daniel : Alors on fait quoi ?

Jack : On rentre là dedans et on la neutralise.

Ils se mirent tous en position, chacun à un poste défini. Puis Jack ouvrit la porte d'un coup de bien adroitement placé et se précipita aussitôt à l'intérieur du local.

La pièce était sombre mais il aperçut immédiatement la silhouette translucide flotter dans un coin de la pièce. Dans un réflexe purement militaire, il pointa son arme sur elle.

Sam : Mon colonel !

La jeune femme qui était entrée à sa suite, devina les intentions du militaire avant même qu'il n'eut fait un seul geste. Son cri ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

L'homme tira.

L'entité s'illumina subitement. Puis retomba sur le sol.

Jack s'approcha de la silhouette informe. De la pointe du pied il fit bouger le corps devenu mou. Mais la chose resta inerte. Il s'empara alors de sa radio et l'enclencha.

Jack : Problème résolu mon général.

Hammond : Parfait colonel. Bon travail.

Le contact se coupa et le militaire se tourna vers ses collègues. Sam le regardait avec une pointe d'horreur dans les yeux. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Il était payé pour faire ce boulot. Qu'il soit juste ou pas, c'était son devoir de protéger la base.

Sam : C'était une entité inoffensive mon colonel ! Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle !

Alors qu'il avait jusque là soigneusement évité le regard accusateur de la jeune femme, il lui fit face.

Jack : Vous ne croyez pas que vous nous avez suffisamment mis en danger ?

Sam : Je vous demande pardon ?

Jack : Il serait temps que vous appreniez enfin à faire des choix plus judicieux Carter.

La jeune femme se figea. Comment pouvait-il ramener cette histoire de choix ici. A la base. De surcroit alors qu'ils étaient en pleine opération.

Daniel : Jack ...

La voix teintée de menace de l'archéologue le fit se tourner vers lui. Il le regarda avec un air faussement amusé.

Jack : Oh, cela vaut aussi pour vous Daniel.

Daniel : Jack, vous ne croyez pas que le moment est très mal choisi pour ça ?

Jack : Pourquoi ? Après tout ce que je dis n'est que la stricte vérité, n'est-ce pas Carter ? Et puis qui ici n'est pas encore au courant de ce que vous avez fais ?

La jeune femme frémit. Elle se rendait compte que jusqu'à présent le colonel avait toujours contenu sa rage. Mais à présent elle éclatait. Ou en était sur le point. Une colère sourde, froide, envahissante. Ce qui allait se passer dans les secondes à venir allait être destructeur. Elle le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même.

Sam : Ma vie privée n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe ici, mon colonel...

Jack : Oh que si elle a voir, ça a même tout à voir !

Daniel : Jack !

Le second appel de Daniel, au lieu de le calmer comme tel était son intention, ne fit qu'amplifier sa rage.

Jack : Il faudra un jour que vous cessiez de la défendre, Daniel !

Daniel : Pas tant que vous continuerez à vous en prendre à elle.

Jack : Je crois qu'il y a une erreur d'interprétation là. Ce n'est pas moi le bourreau dans l'histoire. Ce n'est pas moi le menteur ni le traitre ! Et ce n'est pas moi non plus qui met toute la base en danger à la moindre occasion !

Daniel : Là vous devenez injuste !

Jack : Il n'y a rien d'injuste à contester la fiabilité des compétences d'un subalterne si tel est le cas !

Daniel : Vous ne pouvez pas parler d'elle en ces termes ! Sans Sam la base et même la terre entière n'existerait plus depuis longtemps, et nous avec !

Jack : Et bien il faut croire que les choses changent. Peut-être que le major Carter devrait revoir les acquisitions qu'on lui a attribué. Peut-être qu'elle n'est plus vraiment faite pour ce job. Parce que je doute fort que des traits de caractère comme manipulatrice, ou égoïste soit le genre requis pour sauver le monde !

La jeune femme restait parfaitement immobile. Comme pétrifiée devant l'affrontement qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Pour elle. Contre elle. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du les arrêter. Tenter quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour les faire taire. Pour le faire taire lui. Les mots qu'ils prononçaient étaient autant de lames qui transperçaient sa chair. Son corps tout entier saignait sous la dureté des phrases acerbes.

Daniel : Vous dépassez les bornes Jack.

Le ton de l'archéologue était à présent glacial. Clairement menaçant. Mais l'homme qui lui faisait face n'en avait visiblement que faire. Et il n'avait pas fini.

Jack : Au contraire, je remets juste les choses à leur place, Daniel. Une bonne fois pour toute puisque visiblement je suis le seul qui est encore les capacités de le faire ici.

Se fut plus qu'elle ne pouvait en supporter. Non, en fait elle avait déjà dépassé ce seuil depuis bien longtemps. Et cela ne faisait pas partie de ce contre quoi on lui avait appris à se battre. L'armée ne préparait pas à ce genre de combat. Elle ne le laisserait pas continuer. Ou plutôt si, il pourrait finir de déverser son venin sur elle, mais pas devant elle. Presque comme une automate, elle se détourna des deux hommes. Teal'c, un peu plus loin, n'avait pas pris part à l'affrontement. Elle ignorait ce que pensait le jaffa du conflit qui se déroulait devant lui. Mais quand elle passa à ses côtés, elle fut incapable de le regarder. Elle ne voulait rien lire dans son regard. Ni de la compassion, ni du mépris. Elle avait son compte d'émotions pour le restant de ces jours. Son lot de déceptions. Et elle était la première sur sa liste.

Les deux hommes ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent le claquement sourd de la porte derrière eux. Ils réalisèrent seulement que la jeune femme avait quitté la pièce. Daniel reporta aussitôt son regard vers Jack. C'était le sien qui était à présent chargé de haine.

Daniel : Vous faites juste de la projection Jack, vous n'êtes pas capable d'assumer ce que vous ressentez alors vous vous en prenez à elle, de la pire des façons que vous puissiez faire !

Jack : Je vous interdis de dire que je n'assume pas !

Le colonel semblait à présent fou de rage. Il leva le bras en direction de l'archéologue.

Daniel : Allez y frappez-moi ! Je préfère encore que se soit moi qui prenne plutôt qu'elle !

Le geste resta en suspend. Immobile dans l'air. Le visage du militaire semblait s'être pétrifié. Quelque chose résonna au plus profond de son être. Une alarme intérieure qui le transperça de part en part.

Il le croyait capable de la frapper.

Daniel pensait qu'il pourrait lever la main sur elle.

C'était une hypothèse qui ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Non pas que Daniel puisse croire ça mais que lui-même en arriverait à un tel acte. Il ressentait de la colère contre la jeune femme, de la haine aussi, mêlée à une profonde frustration et à un sentiment de blessure à vif. Mais jamais à aucun moment, et même dans les pires, il n'avait imaginé qu'il pourrait avoir recours à ce genre de violence envers elle. Cela faisait parti de l'ordre de l'impassable.

En même temps que cette prise de conscience germait dans son esprit bouillonnant, une autre prenait peu à peu le pas sur ses émotions précédentes. Et subitement, sa colère ne lui semblait plus aussi intense. Il avait l'impression mortifiante d'ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce qu'il avait voulu taire en lui jusqu'à présent. Les dernières paroles de Daniel frappèrent ses tympans comme s'il venait de les prononcer une seconde plus tôt. Et il sut que le jeune homme avait vu juste.

Il n'assumait rien du tout.

C'était aussi ce qu'avait tenté de lui faire comprendre Teal'c avec ses propres mots et son langage jaffa.

Il releva la tête vers l'archéologue qui le foudroyait toujours du regard. Mais le sien s'arrêta juste au-dessus de l'épaule du jeune homme et s'y fixa avec stupeur.

Surpris, à la fois intrigué et inquiet par ce changement d'attitude, Daniel se retourna lentement et suivit la direction qu'avait pris les yeux sombres du militaire. Et à son tour il se figea sur place.

Dans l'embrassure de la porte, ne sachant qu'elle attitude adopter, se tenait Janet. Elle les fixait tout les trois, cherchant visiblement à comprendre la scène qu'elle avait devant les yeux. Même Teal'c avait fini par quitter sa neutralité statique en l'apercevant. Ils se regardèrent un instant tout les quatre s'en échanger une seule phrase.

Janet : Je...je viens de croiser Sam à l'instant... elle semblait...

Si le docteur avait entendu ne serait-ce qu'un quart de leur conflit, il leur serait difficile de lui faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux entre eux. Les trois hommes restaient là, bouche bée, à la regarder sans qu'aucun ne sache quoi dire ni quoi faire. Ce fut un laps de temps suffisant pour que la jeune femme se ressaisisse et reprenne une certaine assurance.

Janet : Seigneur, mais est-ce qu'enfin l'un de vous va m'expliquer ce qui se passe avec Sam ?

Teal'c : Vous devriez demander au colonel, docteur Frazier.

Les deux membres restant fixèrent avec effarement leur ami. Etait-ce la manière jaffa de signifier quelque camp il avait choisi ? Il répondit à leurs regards par un haussement de sourcil.

Teal'c : Je ne vous accuse de rien O'neill, je dis juste qu'il me semble que vous êtes le mieux placé pour répondre à ce genre de question.

Mais l'intervention du jaffa fut rapidement mise de côté par celle de Daniel.

Daniel : Est-ce que vous savez où elle est allée ?

Janet : Dans ses quartiers je suppose mais...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'archéologue lui passait devant et quittait à son tour la pièce.

Deux secondes plus tard, c'était Jack qui lui faisait faux bond, la laissait seule et perplexe, avec pour seule compagnie, l'éternel haussement de sourcil.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse. A la fois brûlante et glacée. D'abord appuyée contre la lourde porte qu'elle avait soigneusement pris soin de refermer derrière elle, elle la délaissa rapidement au profit de son lit, nettement plus confortable. En cet instant la seule chose qu'elle désirait était la paix. Une incommensurable et infinie paix. Elle ne voulait plus penser à rien. Tout oublier jusqu'à ce qu'elle était elle-même.

Les coups brusques frappés à sa porte la firent sursauter. Elle hésita un instant à ne pas y répondre. Mais ceux-ci recommencèrent, insistants. Lasse, elle se leva et alla ouvrir, prête à expliquer à Daniel qu'il repasse plus tard. Elle ne voulait voir personne pour le moment.

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle s'aperçut que son visiteur n'était pas Daniel. Brusquement elle ne se sentait plus brûlante mais seulement glacée. Indescriptiblement glacée.

Sam : Mon colonel...je...

Elle soupira. Plus de lassitude que de crainte. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tout ces combats. Elle voulait juste arrêter. Arrêter toute cette stupide mascarade. Elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas un nouvel affrontement.

Sam : Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas...

Elle passa devant lui, espérant qu'il la laisserait quitter la pièce sans émettre la moindre parole blessante.

Jack : Attendez Carter.

Comme elle ignorait son injonction il lui attrapa le bras. Son geste d'abord brusque, maudit réflexe, se radoucit aussitôt qu'il en prit conscience. Elle leva vers lui un regard suppliant.

Jack : Je veux juste...parler.


	17. Chapter 17

Sam le regarda avec incrédulité. S'il avait l'intention de lui passer un énième savon c'était une bien étrange entrée en matière. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de la main sur son bras. Il n'insista pas et la lâcha aussitôt.

Sam : Je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, colonel.

Elle avait repris de l'assurance, sa voix n'était plus aussi vacillante. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle voulait juste qu'il s'en aille. Qu'il la laisse enfin tranquille. En paix.

C'était volontairement qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné l'adjectif possessif devant son grade. Une manière de lui signifiait la distance qui les séparait. Au cas où il l'aurait oublié.

Pourtant l'homme restait là.

Jack : Il faut...qu'on arrête ça. Non ?

Il hésitait. Semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Ne sachant trop quels mots ils devaient dire ou ne pas dire. N'en avait-il pas déjà trop dit ?

Sam : Arrêter quoi ?

La voix pleine de défi le fit déglutir.

Jack : Ecoutez Carter, je sais que j'ai laissé les choses allaient beaucoup trop loin. J'ai dis... et fais des choses que je ne pensais pas, mais...

Sam : Quelles sont vos intentions mon colonel ?

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Que voulait-elle dire par là ? Ne voyait-elle donc pas l'effort que cela lui coûtait de s'exprimer ainsi face à elle ?

Jack : Quoi ?

Sam : Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler, ici, maintenant ? Alors que depuis plusieurs jours je n'ai droit qu'à votre mépris et votre indifférence ? Alors qu'il y a seulement quelques minutes vous remettiez toutes mes compétences en cause ?

Jack : J'étais en colère ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais bon sang, je...Pour l'amour du ciel Sam ! Vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi ?

Ce fut à elle d'être désarçonnée par ce regain d'impulsivité. Ou était-ce le fait qu'il accepte enfin de mettre des mots sur sa colère, qui plus est devant elle ? Ou encore l'emploi de son prénom qu'il ne prononçait qu'en de si rares occasions.

Sam : Ca ne l'est pour aucun de nous deux, mon colonel.

Elle avait insisté sur le grade, le prononçant cette fois avec toute la rigueur qu'il imposait. Encore et toujours des barrières. Il sentit l'irritation prendre le pas sur sa volonté première de « juste parler ».

Jack : J'essaye de comprendre Carter ! Je veux juste comprendre comment on en est arrivé là vous et moi. Pourquoi vous m'avez menti. Pourquoi...

Il hésitait à prononcer la fin de sa phrase, comme s'il réalisait tout l'impact qu'elle aurait sur son second.

Jack : ...pourquoi vous n'avez pensez qu'à vous ?

Et voilà, les mots étaient dits. Encore une fois il n'avait pas était particulièrement tendre dans le choix de ceux-ci mais au moins avait-il enfin était capable de les sortir.

La jeune femme vacilla sous l'accusation.

Sam : Je...je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ?

Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors que son souffle se faisait rare. Elle suffoquait. La tension de ces dernières semaines l'avait plongé dans un tel état de nerfs que tous ses muscles semblaient s'être noués entre eux.

Sam : Si je n'avais vraiment pensé qu'à moi, mon colonel, je peux vous assurer qu'aucun de nous ne serez là aujourd'hui en train de parler de ça. Je...

Elle le haïssait. A cet instant précis elle avait besoin de le haïr. Parce que sans cela elle ne parviendrait jamais à lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Il lui fallait lui en vouloir comme elle n'en avait jamais voulu à personne pour être capable de faire abstraction de son statut de militaire. De leur rapport partial, inégal.

Elle avait été entrainée pour se taire. Encaisser sans broncher tout ce qui pouvait sortir de la bouche d'un supérieur, direct ou indirect. Une totale soumission, abnégation faite à l'autorité nommée. Mais il n'était plus le colonel O'neill. Il était juste Jack et elle n'était plus que Sam. Leurs grades avaient disparu.

Sam : ... Je ne sais pas de quoi serait faite ma vie mais si je n'avais pris en compte que de mon intérêt personnel alors les choses auraient été différentes. Tout aurait différent !

Elle sentait la rage s'infiltrait brutalement dans ses veines, faire battre sourdement son cœur contre sa poitrine. Une fois lancée, elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de s'arrêter.

Sam : J'ai passé les 7 dernières années de ma vie à mettre de côté ce que je pouvais ressentir. J'ai choisi de faire passer mon travail avant mes propres sentiments. Vous n'avez pas idée de tout ce que j'ai du sacrifier en acceptant de venir travailler ici. Mais le plus dur pour moi à était de renoncer à mes sentiments pour...

Sa voix se voila de sanglots contenus. Elle ferma les yeux avant de prononcer la fin de sa phrase dans un souffle.

Sam : ... mes sentiments pour vous.

Elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux. N'en avait plus le courage. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et sa raison lui hurlait de se taire. Mais celle-ci l'abandonnait peu à peu. La raison qui l'avait toujours fait tenir jusqu'alors était en train de la déserter complètement. A la place, son âme lui imposait une réalité qu'elle avait refusé de voir durant tout ce temps. Des sentiments qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu considérer comme un problème, comme une entrave dans son travail. Des sentiments qu'elle avait toujours niés. A présent c'était face à eux qu'elle se retrouvait. Contre eux qu'elle ne voulait plus se battre. L'évidence de ce qu'elle ressentait était d'une puissance dévastatrice.

Sam : Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte...j'ai compris que ça serait la seule chose que je pourrais avoir de vous. Que je pourrais attendre de vous. J'ai fais depuis longtemps le deuil de ce qui aurait pu se passer entre nous. Mais je ne pouvais pas renoncer à elle. Faith est l'unique partie de vous que personne ne peut me prendre. Vous comprenez ? Je ne laisserais jamais personne me la prendre. Je...

Elle ne contrôlait ni les mots qui s'entrechoquaient entre ses lèvres, ni les larmes qui menaçaient de déferler dans une vague subversive.

Sam : Je peux renoncer à tout, mais pas à elle. Alors oui peut-être que pour elle j'ai été égoïste. Peut-être que pour une fois je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Mais en comparaison de tout ce à quoi j'ai du renoncer...Vous pouvez m'accuser de tout ce que vous voulez, mais certainement pas de n'avoir pensé qu'à moi.

Ca y est. Les larmes glissaient en flots ininterrompus. Elle n'avait pu les contenir plus longtemps et se retrouvait submergée par leur intensité. Sa respiration était anarchique et elle avait du mal à maîtriser le tremblement de ses membres.

Il se tenait toujours debout face à elle. Immobile et impassible. Et son silence la mettait au supplice. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas alors qu'elle venait de s'ouvrir à lui de façon aussi explicite? Une déclaration pitoyable elle en avait conscience, mais une déclaration malgré tout.

Mais il ne bougeait toujours pas et plus les minutes s'écoulaient plus elle sentait son âme se déchirer en lambeau. Son cœur s'éparpiller en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine. Dans ce silence glacial, oppressant, elle prenait peu à peu toute la mesure de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Toutes les conséquences qu'un tel aveu représentait. Et soudain un doute effroyable s'empara d'elle. Si elle s'était trompée. Si les sentiments qu'elle avait toujours cru réciproques ne l'étaient finalement pas. Ou plus. Il avait du s'écouler des années depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait plus ou moins reconnu ses sentiments. Plus ou moins. Quel poids pouvait-elle réellement accorder à quelques mots échappés entre les murs d'une salle dont ils ne devaient jamais en ressortir ?

Elle devait sortir. Quitter cet endroit devenu sinistre relevé du besoin primaire. De l'air. Il lui fallait de l'air avant que ses poumons n'explosent.

Qu'il ne fasse aucun geste pour la retenir confirma toutes ses craintes. Elle s'était lamentablement trompée. Une erreur qu'elle ne se pardonnerait pas. Dont elle ne se relèverait pas.

Il avançait comme un somnambule dans les couloirs de la base, ignorant jusqu'à la direction ou ses pas l'entraînait. Passer en mode automate était un mécanisme de défense qu'il n'utilisait que très rarement. Mais cela lui était bien utile lorsque l'afflux d'émotions l'empêchait de raisonner correctement.

? : Jack !

Il mit du temps à se retourner. Tous ses membres lui semblaient tellement lourds. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour se genre de choses.

Il s'efforça toutefois de reprendre le contrôle de ses muscles et fit face au jeune homme qui accourait vers lui.

Jack : Daniel.

Quelques heures plus tôt, c'était lui qui avait alpagué l'archéologue, à peine sorti de la salle où il avait neutralisé l'entité.

« Laissez-moi aller lui parler »

Il avait bien cru que le jeune homme allait exploser sur place. Il l'avait littéralement fusillé du regard.

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous en avez assez fait comme ça ? »

« Je sais, je sais Daniel. Laissez-moi juste aller lui parler »

Daniel avait voulu riposter mais il avait eu beau fouiller le regard sombre du militaire, il n'y avait plus trouvé trace de l'étincelle de rage qui l'avait habité toute cette dernière semaine. A contre cœur il avait abdiqué.

« Ok Jack. Mais faites la encore une seule fois souffrir et je vous tuerais de mes propres mains. »

Jack savait que l'archéologue ne mettrait jamais de telles menaces à exécutions. Ca ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'éprouver un méchant frisson qui descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

A présent que l'archéologue se trouvait de nouveau face à lui, il repensa à cette petite phrase assassine.

Daniel : Ou est Sam ? Que lui avez-vous dis ?

Le ton pressant du jeune homme lui arracha une grimace. Au moins cela l'obligeait à sortir de son mutisme.

Jack : Je crois que vous allez pouvoir mettre vos menaces à exécutions, Daniel.

Il n'y avait rien de sarcastique dans sa voix. Juste un fait. Une vérité qu'il énonçait. Cependant cela ne fit pas grande différence pour son équipier qui dans la seconde suivante se mettait à hurler.

Daniel : Quoi ? Bon sang Jack, qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fais ?

Aussitôt il se mit sur la défensive, ses vieilles manies revenant au galop.

Jack : Oh ce n'est pas moi !

Il balaya de sa main l'air devant lui pour appuyer ses propos. Puis sa main retomba et il grimaça.

Jack : C'est elle.

Cela eu le don de calmer aussitôt Daniel. Ou du moins de le perdre suffisamment pour qu'il cesse ses hurlements.

Daniel : C'est elle ?

Jack : Elle m'a avoué ses sentiments.

Daniel fixa sur lui un regard hébété, la bouche grande ouverte mais incapable d'en faire sortir le moindre son. Cette fois il l'avait complètement perdu. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve l'usage de ses cordes vocales. Ainsi que de ses pensées.

Daniel : Et vous avez fait...

Il termina sa phrase d'un geste de la main l'incitant à poursuivre.

Jack : Rien.

Daniel : Vous avez rien fait.

Jack : Vous comptez répéter tout ce que je dis ?

Devant le regard irrité que lui lança Daniel, Jack pressenti qu'il valait mieux simplement lui répondre. Il essayait tant bien que mal de garder contenance sous une fausse apparence décontractée mais pour la première fois il se sentait vraiment coupable. Pris en faute dans un tort qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

Il baissa les yeux, les mains dans les poches, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

Jack : Non

Daniel : Jack...

Le ton las du jeune homme fut une tension supplémentaire apportée à celles qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance d'accumuler ces derniers temps.

Jack : Pour l'amour du ciel Daniel, vous auriez voulu que je lui dise quoi?

Daniel : Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être que ce qu'elle ressent pour vous est partagé. Quelque chose dans ce goût là...

Cette fois il se prit le reproche précédemment craint en pleine figure.

Jack : Daniel !

Bien malgré lui, le ton qu'il employa se fit menaçant. Ses reflexes aiguisés rejaillissaient instantanément à l'évocation d'un sujet plus que sensible. Il ravala cependant son orgueil pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

Jack : Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Daniel : Pour ce que j'en sais vous n'êtes pas vraiment un adepte de la simplicité, jack.

Jack : Là c'est différent...

Daniel : Oui je sais vous n'avez pas le droit. Le règlement et tout ce qui va avec.

Dans la bouche de Daniel cela sonnait presque comme une absurdité. Dans sa tête cela avait été pourtant une réalité au quotidien des sept dernières années.

Daniel : Et vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire un enfant ensemble. Et pourtant Faith est là.

Daniel marquait un point. Encore. Il en marquait beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Jack : Vous qui avez réponse à tout, vous avez la solution ici ?

Daniel : Ce n'est pas à moi d'en trouver une, Jack. Je veux bien servir d'intermédiaire entre vous deux. Ca j'y suis habitué et les coups que je prends ne me font plus mal depuis longtemps. Mais je ne peux pas régler vos problèmes. Il va falloir que vous vous preniez en main tout les deux à un moment ou un autre.

Jack resta un moment silencieux. Son esprit enfin apaisé, lavé de sa colère, frémissait à présent d'une nouvelle activité. Il réfléchissait. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Il savait que Daniel avait raison, le problème n'était pas là. Non ce qui le troublait plus était qu'il ignorait ce qu'il devait faire pour changer les choses. Tant d'années à suivre le même comportement, à s'adapter pour toujours contrôler ce qu'il ressentait. Cacher derrière un masque de circonstance la moindre trace d'émotion. Essentiellement quand celles-ci se rattachaient à son second.

Jack : Je ne sais juste pas comment faire.

Daniel lui renvoya un sourire. Le premier depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité.

Daniel : J'ai confiance en vous, Jack. Vous avez déjà fais le premier pas et il parait que c'est le plus dur.

Le militaire haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

Jack : Mouais j'ai comme un doute là.

Daniel : Ca se passera bien. Dites à Sam que vous venez de ma part, elle vous laissera entrer.

Jack : Vous savez que vous ne me rassurez pas du tout.

A nouveau un sourire de l'archéologue. A nouveau cette chaleur au fond de lui qui lui redonnait confiance. En la vie. En l'avenir. Daniel avait raison. Et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire à présent.

Avant de partir il se retourna une dernière fois vers son collègue.

Jack : Et donc...

Il se pointa du doigt avant de désigner le jeune homme.

Jack : ...c'est arrangé ?

Daniel : Vous étiez en colère. Vous vous êtes comportez comme un crétin mais j'ai compris pourquoi. Et puis vous êtes mon ami. On n'est pas à ça près non ?

Jack : Ouais.

Fidèle à lui-même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'épancher ses sentiments, Jack s'apprêtait à partir quand Daniel le rappela à lui.

Daniel : Je m'excuse d'avoir trahi votre confiance...et de vous avoir menti.

Jack : Vous l'avez fais pour elle. Vous êtes son ami. C'est aussi quelque chose que j'ai compris.

Daniel lui sourit alors comme pour acquiescer ses dires, et Jack fit de même en retour. Son regard sincère et le timbre grave, posé de sa voix, finit de rassurer le jeune archéologue. La paix après la guerre était toujours une sensation apaisante. La certitude que tout allait s'arranger ajoutait au soulagement ressentit une pointe de bonheur. Légère et fugace. Un fragment dans l'air autour d'eux qui ressemblait à une vague promesse. Un espoir.


	18. Chapter 18

_J'étais convaincue que ce chapitre serait le final de mon histoire. C'était sans compter l'élan non contrôlé qui me fait écrire une seule scène en plusieurs pages. Il faut croire que j'en avais des choses à raconter ! Ou bien est-ce le fait que je voulais à tout prix éviter le bâclage de cette scène que je considère comme l'une des plus importantes de ma fic ^^_

_Je voulais également préciser que même si je ne répond que rarement aux reviews je les lis toutes et c'est un réel encouragement pour continuer l'écriture de cette fic ^^ Alors merci fidèle lecteur :D  
><em>

_En tout les cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Elle fuyait. Encore et toujours. Décidemment elle n'était bonne qu'à ça ces derniers temps.<p>

Après avoir quitté ses quartiers, elle avait tourné un petit moment dans la base, ne sachant ni où allait ni ce qu'elle devait faire.

Finalement elle se décida à entrer dans le bureau du général Hammond. Celui-ci la regarda avec un étonnement non feint lorsqu'elle lui fit part de sa demande. Depuis 7 ans que la jeune femme était sous son commandement, cela devait être la première fois qu'elle lui demandait la permission de rentrer plus tôt chez elle. On était en milieu d'après-midi, son service à la base ne devait prendre fin que quelques heures plus tard. Cependant le commandant de la base n'opposa aucun refus au souhait de la jeune femme. Ni même ne lui demanda d'explications. Il se contenta de la vague excuse qu'elle lui fournit concernant un souci avec Faith. Un bien piètre mensonge elle s'en rendait compte, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'envie d'en trouver un plus crédible. Le général n'avait sans doute pas été dupe de sa justification, mais il avait semblé s'en contenter.

Le garde qui se tenait en faction à la sortie de la base la regarda également comme si elle avait été possédée par une quelconque entité aliène. Le genre de regard qui la mettait inévitablement face à toutes ces années sacrifiées à son travail. Tous ceux qui la connaissaient un minimum ne pouvaient concevoir qu'elle puisse quitter la base en plein milieu de la journée. Même malade, et elle ne l'était que très rarement, elle restait sur place. Préférant s'abrutir de médicaments plutôt que de rentrer se coucher.

Cela faisait parti du passé maintenant. Un passé ou elle était seule. Où personne ne comptait sur elle. Ne l'attendait le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait dans sa grande maison silencieuse. Absente de toute vie.

Il avait fallu une nuit pour que tout change. Et il avait fallu une seule vérité pour que tout bascule.

Elle ne passa pas chercher sa fille. Après tout celle-ci était censée rester chez sa nourrice jusqu'au soir. Elle avait de la marge. Et elle voulait surtout être seule. Accuser le choc de sa récente confrontation avec son supérieur. Digérer les mots qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier. Une insubordination en bonne et due forme. Ajouté à cela l'aveu de sentiments interdits et l'image de la cour martiale se dessinait avec une saisissante précision devant elle.

Etais-ce la maternité qui l'avait rendu si vulnérable ? Incapable de se maîtriser ?

Les choses n'auraient jamais du se passer de la sorte. Rien de ce qui la tourmentait à présent n'était censé arriver. Ce n'était tout simplement pas prévu dans son plan initiale.

A l'heure prévue, elle quitta son domicile pour rejoindre celui de sa nourrice et y récupérer sa fille. Lorsqu'elle se gara à nouveau devant chez elle, la nuit était tombée et l'éclairage des lampadaires laissait des zones d'ombres dans tous les recoins. Sans doute était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne le vit pas au premier abord. Ce n'est qu'après être sortie de son véhicule, après avoir calé le bébé confortablement dans ses bras, après s'être retournée dans un réflexe habituel vers la lumière tamisée qui éclairait son jardin, qu'elle l'aperçut. Ou plutôt qu'elle entrevit l'ombre sur son palier. Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de discerner dans la pénombre le propriétaire de la silhouette. Une haute silhouette. Les traits lui étaient invisibles mais elle n'eut pourtant pas besoin d'en voir d'avantage pour réaliser subitement à qui elle appartenait.

Et son cœur s'emballa dans une embardée soudaine.

Il ne pouvait pas être là. Il n'en avait pas même le droit. Comment avait-il pu venir jusqu'ici après ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Où alors la raison de sa présence ne revêtait qu'un aspect purement professionnel ? Et si tel était le cas, cela n'augurait rien de bon. Assurément et désastreusement rien de bon.

Si elle n'était sur que de là où il se tenait, il l'avait inévitablement aperçu, elle aurait dans l'instant fait marche arrière et rejoint sa voiture pour rouler le plus loin possible.

Au lieu de cela, elle resta immobile sur le trottoir qui faisait face à sa maison. Convaincue non sans effroi que si elle faisait un seul pas pour l'atteindre, elle ouvrirait le feu des hostilités.

Comme en réponse à sa passivité, se fut lui qui s'avança. Dévoilant peu à peu son visage à la lumière artificielle.

Elle tenta de déchiffrer l'expression neutre de son relief, mais il était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ce qu'il pensait. En désespoir de cause, et parce qu'il avait le premier fait un pas vers elle, elle consentit à avancer dans sa direction. De toute façon, restait figée ne servirait qu'à repousser l'inéluctable.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il amorcerait le dialogue. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas réfléchi. Il n'était pas homme d'action pour rien. Sans compter qu'il s'était toujours estimé nettement plus efficace lors d'improvisation que lorsqu'un plan avait été minutieusement préparé à l'avance. Ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui qu'il changerait cette façon de faire. Il espérait juste qu'elle soit au moins aussi efficace qu'en temps normal. Même si on n'était pas en temps normal. Même si il ne se trouvait pas devant un champ de bataille ou face à une horde de jaffas à affronter. Il descendit les marches du perron et vint à sa rencontre.

Ils se rejoignirent à l'entrée du jardin.

Les yeux du militaire, tout d'abord concentrés sur le visage de la jeune femme, se posèrent sans qu'il ne le réalise lui-même sur celui du nourrisson qui commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de sa mère. Par réflexe, elle resserra d'avantage l'emprise de ses bras autour du bébé. Le regard aiguisé du militaire perçu au-delà d'un meilleur maintien de l'enfant, le geste protecteur déclenché par l'instinct maternel.

Elle était sur la défensive, et le fait que l'enfant se trouve en leur présence, alors même qu'il était le centre involontaire de tous leurs troubles, ne venait qu'amplifier la tension palpable. Sentant la raideur de sa mère et sans doute le malaise qui en était la cause, l'agitation du nourrisson se transforma peu à peu en vagissements protestataires qui devinrent rapidement des hurlements d'inconforts. Mais Sam était bien trop angoissée pour parvenir à calmer un temps soi peu les sanglots bruyants de l'enfant.

Jack : Rentrons.

Elle ne releva pas l'incongruité du mot prononcé comme s'ils se trouvaient devant sa maison à lui. Au lieu de cela, elle le suivit jusque devant la porte d'entrée et inséra les clefs dans la serrure. La porte grinça et tourna sur ses gongs. L'intérieur était sombre, lugubre. La lumière qu'elle alluma réchauffa à peine l'atmosphère.

Sans se concerter, ils allèrent d'un même pas jusqu'au salon. Parvenant non sans difficulté à faire abstraction de la présence de son supérieur, elle réussit à calmer sa fille suffisamment pour pouvoir la poser dans son transat. Elle installa le siège en retrait de façon à ce que le bébé ne soit pas au cœur du conflit mais reste proche d'elle en cas de nécessité.

Puis elle consentit enfin à se tourner vers lui.

Sam : Que faites-vous ici mon général ?

S'il était venu la prévenir de son prochain passage devant la cour martiale, elle préférait qu'il lui dise franchement, sans passer par quatre chemins. Elle n'était certainement pas prête à une telle réalité, mais s'ils devaient en arriver là, elle l'affronterait en soldat responsable.

Jack : Je voudrais vous parler.

C'était une scène qu'elle avait déjà vu, qu'ils avaient déjà joué l'un et l'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui en faire la remarque acerbe.

Sam : Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un peu réchauffé ?

Et ce le reprocha aussitôt. N'en avait-elle pas déjà assez dit comme ça ? Fallait-il donc vraiment qu'elle empire son cas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ?

Jack : J'ai eu les réponses que je voulais. Du moins les plus importantes. Je veux juste vous donner les miennes maintenant.

Le choc des mots prononcés d'une voix étrangement calme la clouèrent sur place. Tétanisée par tout ce qu'ils impliquaient. Implication qui pouvait d'ailleurs tout autant affirmer qu'infirmer ses craintes. Pourtant le timbre employé ne renfermait aucune menace sous jacente. Tout comme l'expression passive de son visage.

Sam : Que voulez-vous dire ?

Son ton à elle, à l'inverse, était nettement plus méfiant. Elle restait plus que jamais sur ses gardes.

Jack : Je ne suis pas venu en ennemie, Sam.

Sam : Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Un soulagement incertain prenait peu à peu le pas sur la défiance. La vision de la cour martiale commençait à se dissiper dans l'horizon.

Jack : nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation tout à l'heure.

Un frémissement imperceptible fit voler en éclat toutes ses suspicions. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir ou il voulait en venir. Mais elle était certaine qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Il n'était pas là pour se battre contre elle.

Sam : Vous m'avez laissé partir...

Se fut la seule chose qu'elle parvint à lui dire. Le seul détail sur lequel elle restait focalisée. Pourquoi revenait-il à la charge alors qu'il n'avait rien fait quelques heures auparavant pour la retenir ? Pas un mot, pas un geste alors qu'elle se ridiculisait face à lui.

Jack : Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Elle prit conscience alors du calme dont il faisait preuve. Une étonnante sérénité se dégageait de tout son être. Il semblait indubitablement sur de lui. Infiniment plus que la médiocre tentative d'assurance qu'elle s'efforçait de prendre.

Sam : Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Sa belle maîtrise vacilla légèrement, presque imperceptiblement pour un œil non averti. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Sam.

Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle le vit tourner la tête vers le transat où Faith babillait à présent tranquillement. Indifférente aux deux adultes et à leurs différents. Il resta un instant à observer silencieusement le bébé puis il reposa son regard sur la jeune femme.

Jack : Elle a vos yeux...Mais elle a ma bouche, et mon nez.

L'émotion la secoua violemment et elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas la laisser la submerger. Pour la première fois, il faisait référence aux liens qui l'unissaient à Faith.

Sa fille.

Leur fille.

Ce qu'elle ressentit face à ce brusque revirement de situation fut de l'ordre de l'inexprimable. Et le sentiment de culpabilité qui ne l'avait jamais vraiment abandonné dès l'instant ou elle avait fait son choix - même si elle était certaine de celui-ci - revint la hanter avec force.

Sam : Je suis désolée que les choses se soient passées comme ça. Ce n'était pas juste. J'ai été injuste.

Jack : Mais si c'était à refaire vous referiez exactement la même chose n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé.

Elle ne se sentit pas le courage de le contredire ou d'appuyer ses propos. Au lieu de cela, elle lui adressa un regard d'excuse qui laisserait inévitablement planer le doute.

Jack : Vous savez, ce que je vous ai dis l'autre jour, je le pense toujours, on aurait pu trouver une solution...On le peut toujours d'ailleurs.

Elle commençait à comprendre la raison de sa visite. Un instant elle avait cru à autre chose, une autre raison. Mais l'évidence de sa présence se faisait de plus en plus limpide. Et même si elle savait qu'elle aurait du s'en réjouir, elle ne pouvait empêcher l'élancement de la déception battre dans ses veines.

Sam : Alors c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Jack : C'est ma fille, Sam.

Sam : Oui, elle l'est. Je ne vous empêcherais jamais d'être son père si c'est ce que vous voulez.

Jack : Bien sur que c'est ce que je veux.

Elle s'efforça de chasser les larmes qui menaçaient de s'épandre.

Sam : Alors... Comment voulez-vous faire ? Comment est-on censé régulariser tout ça pour que...

Dieu qu'il lui était difficile de conserver cette attitude ouverte alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, se noyer dans un torrent de larmes.

Sam : ...pour que vous puissiez...être son père.

Le regard de Jack se voila. Ses sourcils de froncèrent. Une lueur de compréhension traversa ses prunelles assombries.

Jack : Sam...je ne veux pas seulement être son père.

Sam : Quoi ? Mais je croyais que...

Jack : Vous m'avez avouez vos sentiments tout à l'heure, et moi je suis nul pour ce genre de choses. Mais je ne suis pas là uniquement pour reprendre ma place de père. Je ne veux pas que Faith.

Elle fronça à son tour les sourcils. Que cherchait-il à lui faire comprendre ? Parce qu'elle connaissait suffisamment Jack O'neill et son goût pour les non-dits et les propos à double-sens pour deviner qu'il appliquait cette méthode en cet instant précis. En temps normal elle parvenait plutôt bien à le décrypter. Des années d'entrainements et de promiscuité avec son supérieur. Mais aujourd'hui cette faculté lui faisait cruellement défaut, sans doute annihilée par le contexte éprouvant dans lequel ils se retrouvaient tous les deux mêlés. Son cerveau brumeux ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir. Et plus elle essayait de comprendre, plus elle s'enfonçait dans les décombres de son propre malaise. Il du réaliser le cheminement de ses pensées car son visage se fit plus sombre encore. La voix rauque qui franchit ses lèvres eu l'effet d'un catalyseur.

Jack : Je vous veux toutes les deux, Sam.

Elle le regarda la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. C'était d'une maladresse assez impressionnante. Un aveu des plus bancals. Et le résultat était pourtant d'une limpidité prodigieuse.

Pourquoi alors avait-elle un mal fou à le croire ?

Sam : Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre...Tout à l'heure...

Jack : Tout à l'heure vous m'avez pris de court. De qu'elle façon aurais-je du réagir alors que c'est un sujet que nous prenons soin d'éviter depuis des années ?

Sam : Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi moi-même à ce que je disais.

Jack : Mais vous le pensiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Une lueur de doute étincela brièvement dans les yeux bruns.

Sam : Oui. Mais je sais aussi à quel point ce genre de conversation peut être dangereuse. Ce n'est pas pour rien si nous l'avons toujours évité...

Jack : Ou bien étais-ce juste la crainte d'assumer ce que l'on pouvait ressentir ?

Sam : Je ne suis pas certaine, sauf votre respect mon colonel, que vous ayez conscience de tout ce que cet échange peut impliquer...

Jack : Au contraire. J'en mesure toutes les conséquences. Je ne serais pas là si ce n'était pas le cas.

L'idée qu'elle soit face à un clone ou à une réplique quelconque de Jack lui effleura succinctement l'esprit. Parce que ce qu'elle connaissait de Jack O'neill n'incluait à aucun moment d'assumer de ce qu'il ressentait. Et encore moins d'en parler sans détours.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Sentant qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ce qui découlerait de leur échange aurait une incidence irréversible sur le court de leur existence. Etant donné que c'était elle qui la première avait lancé le caillou dans la mare, elle pouvait difficilement passer outre les remous provoqués.

Sam : De quelle façon comptez-vous passer au travers de l'armée ?

Jack : Comme je l'ai toujours fait. Les lois sont faites pour être contournées Carter.

Sam : Nous risquons la cour martiale.

Jack : Non.

Sam : Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur ?

Jack : Je ne le suis pas.

Sam : Mais...

Jack : Sam.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix mais elle se tut aussitôt sous l'injonction à peine voilée.

Un frisson lui chatouilla le creux de l'échine en le voyant se rapprocher d'elle. Si elle avait été capable de faire le moindre mouvement, elle aurait d'emblé fait un pas en arrière. Mais son corps ne semblait plus vouloir répondre aux attentes empressées de son cerveau.

Jack : Je vous choisis vous. Faith et vous. Et je me fiche de l'armée et de leur foutue cour martiale.

Hypnotisée par ses paroles, par une éloquence dont elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu faire preuve, elle prit conscience de sa proximité alors qu'il était déjà trop tard. Bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Jack : Vous êtes avec moi ?

La question mit un certain temps à atteindre la connexion de ses synapses. Enchâssée avec son précédent flot de paroles, une pure contradiction chez le colonel O'neill, elle ne parvenait à en décrypter toute la portée.

Il lui fallait répondre. C'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle et après le courage que son discours avait du exiger de lui, elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser sans réponse.

Sam : Oui. Je le suis.

C'était une réponse brève. Mais elle sembla lui convenir. Elle tenta de lui sourire mais ses traits étaient figés. Elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi pour rompre le silence gênant qui venait de s'installer brusquement entre eux. Maintenant que tout était dit ils semblaient ignorer l'un comme l'autre la démarche à suivre. Finalement elle baissa la tête, incapable de soutenir d'avantage le regard de son interlocuteur.

Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, enclavés par tous ces non- dits qui avaient dirigé leur quotidien. Maladroits dans leurs gestes et leurs attitudes. Le regard loin de l'autre.

Et ils sursautèrent simultanément quand des pleurs impromptus les tirèrent de leur mutisme involontaire.

Ramenée à la réalité, Sam porta aussitôt son attention sur le bébé qui s'agitait dans son transat, profitant de l'opportunité pour retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Elle s'approcha du nourrisson qui s'époumonait et détacha la ceinture qui l'enserrait. Une fois contre elle, le bébé s'apaisa quelques instants. Mais les sanglots, même si moins virulents, reprirent rapidement.

Sam : Elle a faim.

Elle avait parlé en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. En cet instant il lui fallait du concret. Un détail auquel se raccrocher pour conserver toute sa raison. Parce que les émotions qui l'endiguaient à présent étaient beaucoup trop fortes, trop violentes pour qu'elle puisse les contrôler. Et garder le contrôle était les maîtres mots de ce qu'elle avait toujours était.

Même si ces derniers temps ce n'était pas exactement ce qui l'avait caractérisé de mieux.

Elle fut obligée de passer près de lui pour se rendre à la cuisine. Le sentir si proche, même le temps d'une seconde, la rendit instantanément fébrile.

Il y avait toujours eu entre eux une attraction indéniable. De cela, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait nier. Mais c'était une attirance portée par ses limites. Des limites qui les empêchaient de commettre l'irréparable.

Si celles-ci disparaissaient, que leur restait-il pour conserver leurs distances coutumières ?


	19. Chapter 19

Et voilà la fin... Mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ! Désolée de ce long temps pour la conclusion mais je n'étais plus ces dernières années, dans le trip de la série et il était donc compliqué pour moi d'achever cette histoire. C'est chose faite et je suis contente d'y être parvenue malgré le temps que ça a pris ! La fin est courte mais je pense qu'elle se suffit à elle-même. Bonne lecture et merci à tous de m'avoir suivit et encouragé tout le long de l'écriture :) Je n'écrirais sans doute plus de fic sur Stargate, étant désormais dans un esprit d'écriture beaucoup plus professionnel, peut-être me lirez vous un jour... ailleurs !

Tout en préparant le biberon de Faith, Sam s'efforçait de retrouver une respiration plus apaisée. Ce qui lui semblait nettement plus simple une fois détachée de la présence de son supérieur.

Celui-ci était resté dans le salon et n'avait vraisemblablement pas l'intention de la rejoindre. Les émotions ambivalentes qu'elle ressentait la déstabilisait. Elle ne savait pas si elle désirait, ou au contraire redoutait de le voir franchir la porte de la cuisine.

Elle ne voulait plus penser. A rien. Surtout pas à ce qui se passerait ensuite. Parce qu'alors elle risquait définitivement de perdre la raison.

La jeune femme attendit que le biberon soit à la bonne température pour s'assoir et se concentrer sur la seule chose qui lui apportait un semblant de cohérence. Le bébé calé contre elle, elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux. Ne plus penser à rien.

Elle y parvint quelques minutes, le temps pour sa fille de finir son repas. Et puis ce fut le brusque retour à la réalité. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser le colonel seul plus longtemps.

Quand elle revint au salon, il était assis dans le canapé et feuilletait un magazine qu'elle avait du laisser trainer sur la table basse. Il leva la tête en l'entendant approcher.

Elle fronça les sourcils, s'attendit presque à ce que sa colère rejaillisse au beau milieu d'une phrase ou d'un regard. On n'efface pas aussi facilement des jours et de semaines de conflits. Mais il resta impassible, se contentant de poser sur elle un regard serein. Elle hésita quelques secondes avant de finalement s'assoir à ses côtés, puis redressa légèrement le bébé calé contre son sein.

Sam : Vous voulez…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, lui lança un regard gêné. Mais il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour comprendre ce qu'elle lui proposait.

Jack : Oui... Bien sûr.

Il tendit les bras et saisit délicatement l'enfant. Il avait déjà porté l'enfant à de nombreuses occasions auparavant. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'il la découvrait pour la première fois. Sa fille. Elle n'était plus uniquement l'enfant de Sam mais leur enfant à tous les deux. Dans ce visage poupon qu'il croyait bien connaître, il pouvait à présent lire des expressions qu'il avait autrefois perçu sur les traits de son propre fils. Cette sensation lui vrilla l'estomac et lui arracha un frisson. Tant de souvenirs lui revenaient à présent en mémoire, des images qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui des années durant, pour éviter de souffrir plus qu'il ne pouvait l'endurer.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui une chance lui était donné de redevenir le père dont il avait été si injustement privé.

Jack: Merci Sam.

La jeune femme fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Ou donc voulait en venir son supérieur ?

Sam : Merci pour quoi ?

Jack : Pour elle.

Sam : Je ne crois pas avoir mérité d'être remercié pour ça...

Jack : C'est vous qui avez fait le choix de la garder.

Sam se souvint non sans une vague de douleur, des mots du colonel affirmant le contraire.

Sam : Vous n'avez pas toujours dit ça...

Jack : On fait tous des erreurs.

Sam : Alors... Vous n'êtes vraiment plus en colère ?

Elle avait encore du mal à le croire, attendait le moment fatal ou tout rebasculerait.

Jack : Non, je ne le suis plus.

Elle sourit. Sincèrement. Commença à relâcher la pression qui la tenait depuis plusieurs jours, plusieurs semaines, combien de temps déjà ?

Ils restèrent encore plusieurs minutes, réunis tous les trois dans la même osmose. Puis Faith commença à s'agiter, son visage se plissa en une grimace et un chuintement de fatigue annonça l'air du coucher. Jack retentit l'enfant à sa mère.

Sam : Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

En redescendant lentement les marches, elle eut tout le loisir de l'observer. Il ne l'avait pas encore entendu, son corps penché en avant, il semblait soucieux. Ou anxieux. Le grand général O'neill si sûr de lui, si infaillible, semblait emprunt à un trouble qui la chamboula elle-même.

Il sursauta en la voyant. Retrouva aussitôt sa prestance légendaire.

Jack : Je nous ai servi des bières.

Il tendit une bouteille vers elle, un sourire enjoué au bord des lèvres. Il voulait donner le change, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait se vanter dans mener large. Sa main trembla au moment de prendra la boisson, le liquide ambré forma aussitôt une flaque à ses pieds. Elle jura, puis bafouilla.

Sam : Quelle maladroite...

Jack : Ce n'est rien, on va nettoyer.

Il se leva, se pencha en même temps qu'elle pour réparer les dégâts. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent hâtivement. En temps normal, lors d'un contact inopiné, ils avaient le réflexe simultané de s'éloigner aussitôt. Ce ne fut plus le cas.

Leurs mains se rapprochèrent, s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre. Leurs peaux se goutèrent.

Elle n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, sur le point d'exploser.

Jack: Sam ...

Sa voix était douce, calme. C'était une appel, une demande. Une question dont elle était seule à avoir la réponse.

Elle consentit à bouger, à relever la tête, rencontrer son regard. Dieu qu'il était proche d'elle. Les minutes se perdirent dans un espace temps inconnu. Son souffle s'arrêta, encore quelques secondes de cette tension insoutenable et elle risquait de mourir sur place.

Elle ne sut jamais qui, de lui ou d'elle, rompit la distance qui les séparait.

Elle reprit conscience de son corps au moment ou sa bouche rencontra la sienne, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, leurs peaux se devinèrent dans d'indicibles caresses, et l'univers explosa autour d'eux.

Leur baiser dura une minute, une heure, une vie entière.

Une vie a rattraper.

Ils ne pouvaient plus se lâcher, se passer l'un de l'autre à présent qu'ils s'étaient mêlés. Ils s'enivraient, se séparaient un instant pour mieux se retrouver, s'étreignaient, se savouraient. Comment avaient-ils pu passer à côté de toutes ces sensations, à côté d'eux-mêmes ?

Au bout d'un temps indéfini, ils finirent malgré tout par se détacher, à regret, avec l'envie de revenir se poser contre le cœur de l'autre.

La distance retrouvée, l'inquiétude revint dans les pensées de Sam.

Sam : Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Il joua un instant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, la replaça délicatement derrière son oreille, effleura sa joue avec tendresse.

Jack : Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de t'aimer comme un fou.

Son cœur se serra, mais ce n'était plus de la tristesse ou de la peur. Elle était heureuse, heureuse comme jamais, et ce nouveau bonheur menaçait de lui faire perdre pied.

Une nouvelle pensée noire l'envahit cependant.

Sam : Que fera-t-on s'ils veulent nous prendre Faith ?

Jack la regarda sans comprendre.

Sam : (en insistant) Les Tokra's, leur mise en garde.

Il eut un éclair de compréhension, ses prunelles se troublèrent un instant, mais la sérénité revint presque immédiatement.

Jack : Ils ne nous la prendront pas, personne ne nous enlèvera notre fille, je peux te le promettre. Je ne laisserai personne la toucher.

Elle se relâcha enfin, évacua les peurs, la pression, la tension récente. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Jack : Et s'il le faut, si un jour nous sommes menacé, alors nous partirons.

Cela partait pour lui d'une telle évidence qu'elle le regarda avec étonnement.

Sam : Tu serais prêt à quitter la base, ton travail, pour nous ?

Jack : Je tuerais pour vous deux, Sam. Aussi bien ces stupides Tokra's qu'un Goa'uld ou un être humain.

Elle eut envie de rire, puis soudain de pleurer. Trop de changements d'un coup menaçaient sa raison. Avec la naissance de Faith, sa vie avait prit irrémédiablement un nouveau tournant. A présent, Jack, son supérieur, son colonel, celui qu'elle aimait, lui offrait une autre possibilité, une vie encore différence de celle qu'elle escomptait. Une famille. Plus de jeux, de faux semblants, d'ignorance et de négations. D'abnégations.

Ils allaient vivre désormais, pour eux, pour leur fille. Lui donner un avenir, leur donner un avenir, sur cette terre, et non plus dans les multiples galaxies qu'ils avaient traversé des années durant.

Leur choix était fait.


End file.
